Forever Someone
by dimshit
Summary: Ichigo sudah merasa cukup dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Grimmjow. Pasti. # AU. GrimmIchi/ByaIchi. Sequel for Sometimes Someone.
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER SOMEONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...**

**Forever Someone merupakan sequel dari Sometimes Someone. Di sini yang dieksplor ga bakalan cuma dari sudut pandang Ichigo aja, tapi juga dari Grimmjow, dan beberapa karakter lain yang memungkinkan :) Oh ya, saya sama sekali ga bermaksud bashing Cirucci di sini lho ya ._. Saya cuma butuh peran dia kayak begitu aja. **_**And last**_**, trims banget buat kalian semua yang udah mendukung Sometimes Someone untuk dijadikan sequel selama ini, semoga kalian suka kelanjutannya ini! :D**

**Special thanks untuk **Zanpaku-nee **dan **katskrom** yang selalu memberikan masukan dan saran :) Juga **lovely orihime **yang selalu memberikan cintanya pada saya #PLAK Review kamu bikin saya senyam-senyum =))**

**Warning(s): Yaoi. Male x Male Relationship. Alternate Universe. OOCness (semoga ga banyak). Possible for Angsty Ichigo. -warning ini berlaku untuk keseluruhan chapter, jadi saya ga perlu menulisnya berulang kali-**

Onwards...

XOXOXO

_If you're going to hate me, hate me for loving you too much._

_If you're going to leave me, leave me for needing you too much._

_If you want to catch an attitude and kick me out,_

_do so cause you know that there's no other way to make me leave._

_Make it clear to me your reason if you want me gone,_

_for otherwise I will spend forever chasing after you._

XOXOXO

"Oke, kurasa dalam waktu 3 hari dari sekarang, gipsmu sudah bisa dibuka, Hiyori."

"APA? ! Kamu bilang hari ini kamu akan membukanya, Ichigo!" Sebisa mungkin wajah mungil Hiyori memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pria yang memakai jas panjang putih, tanda seorang dokter, dihadapannya. Rambut oranye sang pria hari ini kelihatan lebih berantakan dari hari kemarin, merupakan gambaran seberapa lelah yang dirasakannya.

Menahan keinginannya untuk menutup telinga akibat suara petir Hiyori, Ichigo menjawab dengan tenang, "Ya, kalau kau kemarin tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan berakhir terjatuh di kamar mandi." Ia acak-acak rambutnya sebagai tanda frustasi. Ichigo merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang, beristirahat di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk—walau memang tetap tidak seempuk tempat tidur Noda Yoshihiko[1]—dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hangat.

Tapi, ia tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa pulang.

Setidaknya setelah ia mengontrol beberapa pasiennya yang lain.

Dan Hiyori benar-benar mengetes kesabarannya saat ini. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sudah 3 bulan menginap di Rumah Sakit Karakura ini karena kakinya patah akibat terjatuh dari lantai 4 di sekolahnya. Awalnya Ichigo merasa keajaiban terjadi pada sang gadis karena masih bisa hidup dengan hanya kaki patah setelah jatuh dari ketinggian semacam itu, tapi setelah mengetahui dengan betul sifat dari Hiyori, ia yakin tidak akan pernah merasa terkejut lagi jika gadis itu masih bisa berjalan setelah ditabrak mobil.

Lagipula, seharusnya Hiyori bisa pulang setelah sebulan dirawat, namun karena sifatnya yang seenaknya dan sulit sekali diam sehingga membuat kesulitan setiap perawat yang menjaganya, ia jadi membutuhkan 2 bulan tambahan.

Bayangkan saja, mana ada orang yang kakinya patah hingga harus digips berlarian di lorong rumah sakit dan nekat bermain lompat tali hanya karena harga dirinya tidak membiarkan dia terlihat lemah? Tapi, begitulah Sarugaki Hiyori. Seorang siswi di salah satu sekolah menengah pertama swasta Karakura, yang terkenal aktif sebagai seorang atlet baseball terbaik di sekolahnya.

"Itu kan bukan kesalahanku! Tukang bersih-bersihnya saja yang nggak becus bersihin lantai kamar mandinya!" Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, Hiyori membuang muka.

Ichigo mendengus, "Yeah, benar... Terlilit handuk sendiri gara-gara kamar mandinya licin." Sarkasme yang ia keluarkan membuat Hiyori kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Tapi, rona kekesalan itu tidak bertahan lama di wajah sang gadis, dan malah berganti menjadi seringai lebar seolah apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. "Apa?" Ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan alis, merasa tahu dengan benar jika Hiyori membuat ekspresi seperti itu, harga dirinya sendiri tengah terancam.

"Kelihatannya _anda_ sangat menikmati malam istirahat kemarin ini, _ne_, _Dr. Kurosaki_?" Hiyori mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke bagian lehernya sendiri, sebagai tanda bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di leher sang dokter muda.

Membelalakkan mata, dengan wajah yang memerah, Ichigo dengan sigap menutupi bagian leher yang dimaksudkan oleh sang gadis, "Ini bukan urusan bocah!" Ia kemudian menepak keras gips di kaki Hiyori hingga membuat gadis itu memekik akibat rasa _menjeletit_ yang sempat hinggap, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikan tawanya yang membahana di ruangan.

Ichigo merasa sudah cukup melakukan pemeriksaan pada Hiyori dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar ruangan.

Tidak lupa ia benarkan posisi kerah kemejanya agar _hickey_ yang tertera di sana tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun lagi.

Berjalan dengan langkah mantap—walau sebenarnya cukup menghabiskan tenaga—karena Ichigo tidak ingin mendengar ceramah dari salah seorang Dokter yang selalu bilang, _"Rasa lelah para dokter jangan sampai terlihat oleh pasien."_. Sebenarnya sih, biasanya juga ia selalu cuek saja, tapi khusus untuk saat ini, Ichigo merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk berdebat, jadi ia turuti saja kata-kata itu. _Hanya untuk saat ini_. Berjalan melewati beberapa ruang rawat inap lainnya, Ichigo melihat beberapa pasien yang ia tangani tengah beristirahat, ada beberapa yang melihat ke arahnya dan ia lemparkan senyuman pada mereka. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika mereka membalas senyumnya.

Berlebihankah jika ia katakan saat ini rasa lelahnya agak berkurang?

Melihat wajah gembira dan sehat para pasien yang ia tangani selalu memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya. Membuatnya mampu berjalan dengan lebih tegap dan mantap lagi. Hal itu merupakan salah satu alasan baginya untuk menjadi seorang dokter, disamping ayahnya yang juga merupakan dokter dan sudah memiliki tempat praktiknya sendiri.

Ichigo pun berniat membuka praktik di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi, ia masih butuh waktu lebih lagi untuk bisa benar-benar melaksanakannya. Entah itu 5 tahun lagi, atau malah 20 tahun lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, Ichigo sudah cukup lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya. Yuzu sudah berulang kali menanyakan mengenai kedatangannya, tetapi ia masih belum juga memiliki waktu kosong selain beristirahat dalam kesendirian di rumahnya.

Ah, kalian bingung?

Saat ini sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak Ichigo lulus dari universitas, dan sudah 2 tahun pula semenjak dirinya keluar dari rumahnya untuk hidup secara mandiri, lalu bekerja untuk Rumah Sakit Karakura sebagai dokter umum. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjadi seorang ahli bedah khusus untuk pasien anak-anak, hanya saja, ia merasa perlu untuk menimba pengalaman dulu dalam hal dasar sebelum mengambil kelas di Pediatric Fundamental Critical Care Support (PFCCS)[2]. Ichigo berniat untuk mengambil kelasnya setelah ia merasa familiar dengan kehidupan seorang dokter.

Ia tidak terburu-buru.

Lamunan Ichigo sempat buyar saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna merah, yang kemudian ia sadari merupakan warna rambut dari salah satu pasien bagian penanganan anak usus buntu. "Kalau ingin luka operasimu cepat menutup, jangan terlalu banyak berlari, Jinta." Sambil lewat, Ichigo menjitak pelan kepala Jinta dan langsung melesat menjauh ketika Jinta mulai menggerung kesal.

Warna rambut Jinta mengingatkannya pada salah seorang temannya—atau lebih tepat ia sebut sebagai sahabat, Abarai Renji. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang semenjak awal sudah mantap akan menjadi seorang ahli bedah, Renji masih ragu-ragu dengan keinginannya sendiri. Pria bersurai merah itu bahkan berhenti kuliah pada semester ketiga dengan alasan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Sayang memang, karena sebenarnya, Renji merupakan siswa yang cukup berbakat dalam pembedahan, dan Ichigo sudah memimpikan untuk bekerja bersamanya jika mereka sama-sama menjadi ahli bedah nantinya.

Apa boleh buat, tapi Renji kelihatannya jauh lebih tertarik bergaul dengan hewan. _Hahaha_. Benar kok, daripada membelah perut seseorang menjadi dua dan mengobok-obok usus, Renji lebih suka memandikan simpanse, memberi makan singa, dan membersihkan kotoran gajah. Ichigo pun sudah sering kali mengunjungi temannya itu di Kebun Binatang Los Lobos tempatnya bekerja, dan ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa Renji begitu menikmati pekerjaannya.

Ia merasa senang untuk Renji.

Dan untuk Rukia...

Ichigo tidak begitu tahu banyak mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu—_entah apakah ia masih bisa menyebutnya sahabat setelah apa yang pernah terjadi_. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Rukia melanjutkan studinya ke London demi menjadi seorang dokter kandungan, dan tidak akan kembali ke Jepang sebelum pendidikannya berakhir. Ichigo menantikan waktunya Rukia untuk kembali, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara dari hati ke hati dengannya. Ia berharap, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Rukia, ia bisa mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan hingga tidak ada lagi yang namanya kebencian.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu, dan terus mencari kabar mengenai Rukia melalui Byakuya yang kini—

"ICHIGO!"

Pikirannya terputus saat mendengar namanya disebut dalam volume yang rasanya sanggup untuk membangunkan beruang dari hibernasinya. Sepasang iris madunya menangkap sosok seorang pria berlari ke arahnya. Blur berwarna biru membuatnya mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi. Rasa heran dan keingintahuan akan jawaban atas alasan sang pria berada di sini terpatri jelas diwajahnya. "Grimmjow?" Langkahnya sudah terhenti di tempat saat pria bersurai senada dengan mata birunya itu berada tepat dihadapannya.

Wajahnya nampak panik, dan Ichigo pun mengerutkan alis, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Sekarang, jika ia perhatikan sekelilingnya secara lebih teliti lagi, ia bisa melihat kerumunan yang berlari menuju satu tempat yaitu Unit Gawat Darurat. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah segerombolan orang yang membawa benda yang ia yakini sebagai kamera.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Kau harus cepat membantuku, Ichigo!"

Bentakan panik Grimmjow membuat Ichigo mendelik kembali ke arah sang pria. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menunggu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Cirucci! Dia terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan!" Nama wanita yang ia yakini sebagai istri Grimmjow disebutkan, dan membuatnya berpikir sesaat.

Cirucci.

Jatuh.

Pendarahan.

_Oh ya, Grimmjow pernah bercerita padanya kalau istrinya itu tengah hamil muda. Sekitar sebulan atau 2 bulan kalau tidak salah_. Jika memang benar wanita itu terjatuh, jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa-bisa malah keguguran. Tarikan yang ia rasakan pada lengan kanannya, dan Ichigo hampir saja terjatuh karena posisi kakinya sedang tidak siap untuk dibawa berlari begitu saja, "Tunggu, Grimm! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Pertanyaannya itu hanya menghasilkan terikan yang lebih kuat dan sempat membuatnya meringis.

"Kemana? Tentu saja menolong Cirucci! Apakah kau bodoh? Kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, ia bisa—"

"Woa! Stop, Grimm! Stop!" Ichigo berhasil menahan laju larinya dan juga Grimmjow. Bisa-bisanya pria itu mengatakan dirinya bodoh, padahal pria itulah yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Ia tarik tangannya sendiri hingga terlepas dari genggaman sang pria dan kembali ia acak-acak rambutnya, menghela nafas berat, "Dengar, Grimm. Aku ini dokter umum, bukan dokter kandungan. Kau meminta tolong terhadap orang yang salah. Akan kupanggilkan Unohana untukmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Grimmjow, Ichigo langsung melesat menuju ruangan dimana Unohana berada. Dokter wanita yang ia yakini kini sedang berada diruangannya sendiri sambil menyesap teh itu adalah salah seorang dokter spesialis kandungan yang ada di Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Dan dugaannya itu memang benar.

"Hei, Retsu. Kau dibutuhkan di Unit Gawat Darurat."

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi, wanita dengan rambut berkepang panjangnya itu langsung berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo tanpa banyak bertanya. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dengan sangat dekat. Semenjak Ichigo bekerja di rumah sakit ini, Unohana Retsu adalah temannya yang pertama. Walau wanita itu berusia jauh diatasnya, Ichigo memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apa pun dan Unohana nampak tidak begitu peduli. Minimnya protes, membuat Ichigo memanggilnya terus dengan nama kecilnya, walau bukan berarti jika Unohana melarangnya pun Ichigo akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Dokter Unohana" sih.

Di depan Unit Gawat Darurat, mereka melihat Isane, perawat yang selalu bekerja disebelah Unohana, tengah membicarakan kondisi Cirucci pada Grimmjow. Wajah gadis bersurai perak itu nampak cerah ketika melihat Unohana mendekat, "Dokter! Syukurlah, aku baru saja mau mengirimkan orang lain untuk memanggilmu." Unohana hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Grimmjow sebelum kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam Unit Gawat Darurat, diikuti oleh Isane yang menjelaskan kondisi pasien yang akan ia tangani.

Ichigo menggenggam pundak Grimmjow pelan, dan memberikan senyumnya pada sang pria yang nampak kalut, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow. Jika Retsu yang menanganinya, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi istrimu." Ia kemudian menuntun Grimmjow berjalan ke deretan kursi terdekat, dan duduk disebelah sang pria.

Menyandarkan punggungnya, Grimmjow menghela nafas, "Aku khawatir dengan kondisi kandungannya." Pikiran bahwa yang ada didalam kandungan istrinya itu adalah anak pertamanya, membuat Grimmjow jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan kandungan sang istri daripada istrinya sendiri. Ia yakin Cirucci akan baik-baik saja walaupun wanita itu sempat membuat ekspresi kesakitan tadi.

Ia tahu istrinya itu merupakan wanita yang kuat.

"Kau kan bisa membuatnya lagi, Grimm." Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Ichigo berpikiran untuk memiliki darah dagingnya sendiri. Mungkin karena dia memang gay. Berpikir untuk melakukan hubungan intim bersama seorang wanita saja sudah membuat lambungnya berputar dalam kondisi yang membuatnya mual. Padahal dulu, ia yakin tidak merasa seperti itu. Setidaknya setelah ia menyadari seksualitasnya sendiri. Dan haruslah ia katakan bahwa dirinya beruntung. Ketakutannya akan keluarganya yang membuang dirinya sama sekali tidak terbukti.

Ketiga anggota keluarganya itu menerima kondisi dirinya dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Isshin dimana air matanya berlinang, berlari-lari keliling rumah sambil berteriak, _"Anakku sudah menjadi seorang priaaaa!"_ sebelum kemudian memeluk poster istrinya yang terpampang satu tembok penuh di ruang keluarga. Yuzu yang tersenyum lebar dan langsung bertanya apakah ia memiliki gebetannya sendiri, dan Karin yang langsung menggodanya dengan menanyakan apakah dirinya lebih senang berada _di bawah _atau _di atas_.

Keluarganya adalah anugerah.

_Walaupun mereka sinting_.

Lamunannya terhenti saat merasakan beban dipundaknya. Menoleh, nafasnya sempat tercekat saat menyadari beban dipundaknya itu diakibatkan oleh kepala Grimmjow yang bersandar di sana. Dalam posisi seperti itu, indera penciumannya dengan segera bisa menangkap cologne yang dikenakan oleh sang pria. Semerbak harum air laut dan Bvlgari membuat debar di jantungnya memacu lebih cepat, membuat wajahnya panas. Namun setelah 4 tahun bergerumul dengan perasaannya yang tersembunyi terhadap sang pria, Ichigo mulai bisa menahan rona wajahnya untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya.

Ya. Walaupun tahu Grimmjow sudah berkeluarga, dan dirinya sendiri kini sudah memiliki kekasih, Ichigo tetap tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap sang pria. Perasaan itu masih ada, terkubur jauh didalam hatinya dan terus ia berusaha menimbunnya dengan perasaannya terhadap sang kekasih sekarang ini.

Dengan menjadi sahabat dengan Grimmjow saja, saat ini baginya sudah cukup.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Grimmjow akan menjadi sedekat ini. Padahal ia berpikiran hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari sekedar pelanggan dengan pelayan cafe. Namun pada kenyataannya, setelah obrolan kecil mereka di swalayan dulu, setiap Ichigo mendatangi Las Noches, Grimmjow mulai sering mendekatinya dan mengobrol dengannya. Terkadang Kaien pun ikut bergabung, dan berakhir keduanya mangkir dari tugasnya hanya untuk mengobrol bersamanya.

Dari keadaan itulah, Ichigo semakin mengenal Grimmjow. Perkiraannya yang pada awalnya menyangka dibalik wajah kusutnya, Grimmjow merupakan seseorang yang jarang bicara, ternyata salah. Pria bersurai biru itu justru merupakan orang yang _berisik_, serupa dengan Renji. Berkepala panas, mudah tersinggung, dan kata-katanya seringkali mengandung sarkasme. Tipe orang yang paling sering membuat sakit hati orang lain.

Tapi, bergaul dengan Renji, membuat Ichigo terbiasa dengan kepribadian semacam itu. Ia bahkan seringkali membalas omongan Grimmjow dengan kata-kata yang tidak kalah pedas, sehingga tidak heran jika mereka pada akhirnya akan selalu perang mulut. Bahkan sampai pada tahap saling mengatai dengan kekanakan. Tapi Ichigo merasa sangat menikmatinya, dan dari kedekatannya dengan Grimmjow saat ini, ia yakin sang pria pun merasakan yang sama.

Walaupun tidak jarang, mereka juga sampai adu fisik.

Ichigo sudah pernah mengalami bengkak yang tidak hilang selama berminggu-minggu akibat tendangan Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow sendiri pun sudah pernah merasakan hidungnya patah akibat tonjokan yang dilayangkan oleh Ichigo.

Jika orang tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik, orang-orang itu akan menganggap mereka berdua adalah musuh besar, padahal sebaliknya.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang perawat menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru, "Ternyata anda ada di sini! Apa yang anda pikirkan? Anda kan harus mengontrol kondisi Yamada-san semenjak tadi." Wanita muda itu berkacak pinggang, dan melotot kesal ke arahnya.

"Ahaha, maaf, Soi Fon. Aku sedang bicara dengan temanku di sini..." Ichigo sedikit menggerakkan pundaknya hingga membuat Grimmjow yang belakangan menyadari situasinya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak.

"Panggilan untukmu?" Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan Ichigo harus menahan harapan yang sempat melambung didadanya saat melihat sinar kekecewaan memancar dikedua iris sang pria. Kelihatannya Grimmjow masih ingin ia temani sampai pemeriksaan terhadap kondisi istrinya selesai. Ichigo sebenarnya pun ingin menemani sang pria, tapi ia tidak mungkin menelantarkan tugasnya sebagai dokter.

"Yeah, maaf, Grimm..."

"Tidak perlu." Grimmjow mengibaskan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia tidak terlalu merasa masalah dan mengerti dengan kondisi Ichigo saat itu. "Hubungi aku setelah ini?"

Ichigo mengangguk sebelum kemudian berlalu bersama Soi Fon yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepannya dan menyuruhnya mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia yakin setelah pemeriksaannya berakhir nanti, Soi Fon akan memberinya omelan panjang yang akan membuatnya terlambat pulang ke rumah, mungkin sekitar 2 jam. Sang suster memang terlalu terpaku dengan berbagai norma yang dijunjungnya. Tidak heran jika ia terlihat sebagai sosok wanita muda yang kaku.

"Oke, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Hanatarou?" Ichigo tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang terduduk diranjangnya dan melihat ke arahnya juga dengan gugup, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

_Koreksi._

Kelihatannya ia baru bisa pulang 5 jam kemudian.

XOXOXO

"Aku pulang..."

Walaupun tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab, Ichigo tetap terbiasa mengatakan hal itu setiap kali ia pulang ke rumahnya. Ia simpan tasnya diatas rak sepatu yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu depan, dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia membuka sepatunya dengan menggunakan kaki. Merasa kalau ia duduk dan melepaskan sepatu yang ia gunakan dengan tangan, maka ia tidak akan mau bangun lagi. Sebesar itulah lelah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Berjalan masuk menuju dapur, Ichigo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari seseorang melangkah dibelakangnya. Ia tengah berpikir untuk mengambil libur sembari kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuat kopi untuknya sendiri saat dua tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Sesaat tubuhnya tegang karena yang ia tahu hanya ada dirinya sendiri di rumahnya, namun ketika wangi khas dan bibir lembut mengecup tengkuknya dengan lembut, tubuhnya menjadi rileks.

"Kupikir seminggu ini jadwalmu padat, Byakuya."

"Hm..." Byakuya tidak menjawab pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Ichigo. Disamping karena pernyataan itu bukanlah pertanyaan, ia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara mendetail kepada sang pria bersurai oranye mengenai alasannya berada di sini. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya terus menciumi tengkuk Ichigo dan menggenggam selangkangannya yang masih tertutup oleh celana.

"Hnn... Byakuya..."

Ichigo menggeliat dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas akibat nafsu yang terpancar dari tubuh yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Bisa ia rasakan kekasihnya itu menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih tertutup diantara pinggulnya, membuatnya meringis. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil ketika mengingat bahwa saat pertama kali mengenal Byakuya, ia tidak menyangka pria itu memiliki libido yang tinggi dan bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda di atas ranjang.

"... Byakuya... Aku..."

"Shh..."

Byakuya membungkam kata-kata Ichigo dengan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ciuman yang dalam ia berikan, dan Ichigo menghela nafas. Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan sang kekasih, ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Byakuya, dan membalas ciuman yang diberikan padanya.

Ichigo sudah merasa cukup dengan Byakuya. Ia tidak akan terlalu lama merenungi perasaannya kepada Grimmjow yang tidak akan mungkin terbalas. Dan ia suatu saat nanti akan melupakan perasaannya pada sang Adonis bersurai biru, menggantinya dengan perasaannya secara penuh untuk pria kaku yang tengah menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan saat ini.

Ya.

Ia yakin ia bisa.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Ada yang ingin memberikan saran, ide, kritik, dan komentar? Jangan ragu untuk menekan tombol bertuliskan "REVIEW" dibawah ya!**

_[1] Yoshihiko Noda adalah seorang politikus Partai Demokratik di Jepang dan anggota Majelis Rendah Jepang di dalam Diet Jepang. Ia terpilih sebagai Perdana Menteri Jepang setelah memenangkan pemilihan suara terhadap Banri Kaieda. Ia dilantik sebagai Perdana Menteri secara resmi oleh Kaisar Jepang pada tanggal 2 September 2011._

_[2] Pediatric Fundamental Critical Care Support (PFCCS) adalah salah satu kursus yang ditawarkan oleh Society of Critical Care Medicine (SCCM). PFCCS adalah "adik" kandung dari kursus Fundamental Critical Care Support (FCCS) yang telah diajarkan sejak pertengahan tahun 1990 dan telah mencapai edisi yang keempat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu mereview ya ^^**

_**Rose:**__ Halo, Rose ^^ Mengenai cerita awal ByaIchi nanti pasti akan ada flashback-nya kok, begitu juga mengenai gimana nasib Renji. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya :)_

_**ndok: **__Rikues dikabulkan! XD Wkwkwk, no worries, say. Di sini sudut pandangnya ga bakalan cuma dari Ichigo aja kok. Grimmjow dan beberapa lainnya juga bakalan diperlihatkan. Dan kamu beruntung, chapter ini saya memang menggambarkannya melalui sudut pandang Grimmjow. Selamat menikmati :)_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Ohohoho...! Zan-chan setuju dengan saya mengenai keganasan Bya-kun saat di ranjang? ;) Saya berpikir karena biasanya cowok pendiam itu sebenernya lebih 'berangasan' daripada yang biasa aja, makanya Byakuya saya masukkan dalam kategori itu :p Soal Renji 'gimana', nanti akan diceritakan kok :D Siip~ Soal umur akan saya coba diselip-selipkan ya. Aih... Ternyata saya masih suka kepeleset ya... =_=" Sudah berusaha hati-hati padahal. Ah, semoga kali ini ga meleset lagi ya! Ingatkan lagi saya aja kalau saya masih melakukan kesalahan, jangan sungkan. :D_

_**katskrom:**__ A-Aih... *blush* Kamu bikin saya fidgeting dan senyum-senyum ga jelas aja :") *plak* Makasih ya, sayang x) *peluk eret* WAHAHAHA! Parah kau :)) Istrinya Grimmjow ga bakalan tewas, tapi ada cara lain buat nyingkirin dia kok ;p Setelah baca chapter ini, mungkin kamu bakalan bisa nebak gimana caranya :)_

_**lovely orihime: **__Hime-chan... ;A; *ngesot ngedeketin* *plak* Yep. Emang betul, gay itu kayak semacem wabah yang menular. Bisa bikin siapa aja yang gaul dengan gay juga tertular. Namanya juga "lingkungan mempengaruhi psikologis seseorang", jadi... Hohoho, udah pasti Grimmjow bakalan nge-gay juga entarannya :D Tunggu tanggal maennya aja~ *daritadi begitu terus bilangnya* *plakplakplak* Eeeh? Byakuya bintang iklan Ponds? OAo *nanya ke orangnya langsung* Bya-kun, seriusan tuh? :o *di-senbonzakura*_

_**Aoi LawLight:**__ Halo, Aoi, salam kenal! ^^ Terima kasih banget udah menyempatkan diri membaca apalagi mengfavoritkan cerita ini dan juga pendahulunya. Semoga kita masih bisa terus ketemu kamu sampai cerita ini tamat ya. :)_

_**CCloveRuki: **__Bener banget! Mereka mencurigakan gitu nempel-nempelnya! :o *ambil kamera* *henshin jadi paparazzi* *eh* Beneran dong Grimmy di sini udah punya bini~ Drama aleeeeeert...!_

_**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi:**__ Sama! XD *tos* Belakangan ini saya juga agak-agak gimana gitu setiap kali ngeliat Byakuya. Walau masih tetep belum bisa mengubah posisi Grimmjow dan Nnoitra di hati :") Ah, soalnya kalau Nel ga mungkin. Udah saya set sebagai sepupu Grimmjow sih. Lagipula, kalau Nel yang jadi istrinya, saya ga bisa bikin dia jadi bitchy ._. Muhuhuhuhu... Siap, Tuan! Akan saya laksanakan! XD/ Dan semangat terus untuk proyeknya ya! \(^u^)/_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Yang ga tahan adegan mesra Grimmjow dan Cirucci, tahan ya. Saya perlu itu untuk plot... ^^; Tenang aja, bukan lime kok, cuma kissu-kissu dikit.**

Enjoy... :)

XOXOXO

Dia melampaui kata marah.

Wajahnya tidak menyembunyikan emosi yang berkobar di dalam diri, di mana ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini kepada wanita yang kini terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, tidak sekali pun berani menatap kedua matanya. Kekhawatiran, amarah, dan di atas semua itu ia jauh lebih merasakan kekecewaan.

Kecewa karena sang wanita telah berani melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Alasan yang membuatnya kini berada di dalam kamar perawatan Rumah Sakit Karakura.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Gertakan gigi. Kedua tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya itu mengepal kuat—menahan keinginan untuk menyiksa figur dihadapannya. Tidak biasanya Grimmjow merasakan perasaan ingin menyiksa seorang wanita. Percaya atau tidak, ia termasuk salah seorang pria yang berpedoman untuk tidak memukul kaum yang menjadi wadah utama pertumbuhan populasi manusia itu. Tapi, perkataan dokter yang memeriksa kondisi istrinya itu _hampir _membuatnya melupakan pedomannya.

_Hampir_.

Bisa ia lihat dengan kedua iris birunya bahwa Cirucci nampak gugup. Wanita bersurai ungu panjang itu tidak sekali pun berhenti memainkan jemarinya yang kini beristirahat di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Grimmjow sudah mengenal Cirucci seperti telapak tangannya sendiri, jadi ia tahu kapan wanita itu merasa gugup, takut, atau marah. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka merupakan teman semenjak keduanya masih memerlukan popok sebagai salah satu fashion.

Ia sangat menyayangi Cirucci.

Tapi, rasa sayangnya itu sempat kandas saat Unohana Retsu memberitahukan alasan pendarahan yang dialami sang istri.

"Kau pikir tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Cirucci tersentak kecil saat mendengar geraman Grimmjow. Membuatnya semakin ingin membantingkan rasionalisme tepat di atas benak sang istri yang sudah menjadi orang bodoh itu. Ia tidak bisa percaya, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menunggu kehadiran buah hati yang akan menyandang nama Grimmjow, Cirucci justru berubah pikiran. Dengan sengaja ia berusaha mengugurkan kandungannya sendiri, hingga berakhir pendarahan.

Grimmjow tidak bisa percaya kalau Cirucci benar-benar melakukannya, tapi memang begitulah apa adanya.

Seorang dokter tidak mungkin berbohong. Dan Dokter Unohana sepertinya merupakan tipe yang seperti itu juga.

Grimmjow sudah lebih dari marah.

"Bersyukurlah kamu, aku tidak pernah memukul cewek, dan tidak akan." Geraman terakhir, dan Grimmjow pun pergi keluar ruangan. Merasa saat ini jauh lebih baik dirinya menjauh dari sang istri selama beberapa waktu hingga kemarahannya mereda. Ia tidak mau jika harus maju di meja hijau karena telah melempar istrinya sendiri dari atas jendela rumah sakit. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih bodoh dari Cirucci. "Persetan semua ini..." Dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di saku celananya, ia berjalan melalui lorong rumah sakit. Hidungnya berkerut ketika mencium aroma obat yang sangat kuat dari meja troli yang dibawa oleh seorang suster yang berjalan melewatinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak suka rumah sakit. Bukan karena ia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan institusi perawatan kesehatan profesional ini, bukan juga karena nuansanya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang—_sedikit sih_—tapi karena bau obat akan selalu menyerang indera penciumannya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Dan dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang senang menggunakan obat-obatan.

Sial.

Sekarang kalau dirinya mencoba mengingat, ia pertama kali bertemu Cirucci pun di rumah sakit. Itu yang ibunya ceritakan di hari sebelum pernikahannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka pertama bertemu, saat itu umur masing-masing masih belum sampai 3 tahun, jadi wajar saja kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak ingat. Tambahan lagi, ibunya yang usianya kini sudah mendekati kepala 6 itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya ketika pertama melihat Cirucci langsung berkata ingin menikahinya begitu besar nanti.

Grimmjow yakin Corinna Jeagerjaques tengah mempermainkan dirinya.

Mana ada anak umur belum 3 tahun bisa bicara selancar itu dan mengerti apa itu artinya menikah. Tapi, tidak bisa ia pungkiri juga kalau dirinya terpikat oleh Cirucci sepanjang yang dirinya bisa ingat. Baginya, Cirucci adalah sosok seorang wanita yang berjiwa kuat dan menarik. Jika ditanyakan istrinya itu cantik atau tidak, menurutnya istrinya itu cantik. Bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika Cirucci menjadi seorang model yang namanya begitu terkenal di dunia fashion seperti sekarang ini. Makanya, ia tidak kaget ketika ia membawa Cirucci ke rumah sakit ini kemarin lalu, para wartawan pun ikut menyerbu tidak lama setelah kedatangannya.

Beruntung para monyet haus berita itu bisa diusir ketika salah seorang perawat mengancam akan memanggil polisi dan menuntut karena sudah membuat pasien yang sakit menjadi semakin sakit.

Grimmjow menghela nafas.

Sudah cukup lama ia sadari mengenai perubahan kepribadian Cirucci. Wanita yang dulunya selalu tersenyum tulus kepada siapa pun dan selalu mau memijat bahunya ketika ia baru pulang bekerja, sekarang ini menjadi congkak dan tidak lagi mau memberikan perhatian padanya. Kalau diterawang lagi, rasanya Cirucci berubah setelah namanya muncul sebagai maskot dari Brand Golondrina. Brand yang namanya menjulang hingga Paris.

Tapi, sesekali Cirucci akan kembali melembut, membuat kebencian yang sempat muncul di hati Grimmjow kembali tersapu bersih.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Cirucci akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini hanya agar karir dan kehidupan glamournya bisa terus bertahan. Grimmjow pernah dengar banyak sekali artis yang menggugurkan kandungan hanya karena kandungannya itu bisa menurunkan pamor mereka. Semoga saja alasan Cirucci melakukannya bukan karena hal itu. Tapi, sepertinya memang hanya itu alasannya.

Mengerjapkan mata, Grimmjow menatap figur anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Wajah anak kecil itu mengkerut, menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh kekagetan dan... ketakutan. _Oh sial_. Ia tidak sengaja membentak di depan anak-anak, padahal bentakkan itu sama sekali tidak ia arahkan pada sang anak. Tapi, kelihatannya anak itu salah paham.

Suara tangisan yang terdengar berikutnya itulah yang membuktikannya.

_Facepalmed_, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya ketika anak itu menangis semakin keras membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya seperti seseorang yang sudah membuang bayi di pinggir jalan. "He-Hei... Aku bukan membentakmu kok. Tenang ya..." Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya, namun sang anak malah tersentak dan tangisannya bertambah keras. Mengira bahwa dirinya akan memberikan pukulan.

_CTIK!_

Kening Grimmjow berkedut. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berjodoh dengan anak kecil. Ia tidak suka setan-setan kecil yang ingusan dan selalu mengenakan popok itu, dan nampaknya setan-setan kecil itu pun tidak menyukainya. _Fair enough_. Grimmjow tidak pernah merasa masalah dengan hubungan tersebut, ia baru merasa masalah kalau dituduh melakukan yang tidak ia lakukan.

Seperti sekarang.

"Minoru-kun!"

Bersamaan dengan sang anak, Grimmjow menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal dan betapa senyum di wajahnya langsung merekah dengan sangat lebarnya. Ichigo. Dalam balutan jas dokter yang nampaknya agak sedikit kebesaran itu tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang bingung, walaupun begitu, dokter muda 25 tahun itu tidak bertanya padanya dan langsung mengangkat sang bocah yang tangisannya mulai reda karena melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Minoru-kun? Kamu terjatuh?" Bocah yang ternyata bernama Minoru itu menggeleng, sebelum kemudian melihat ke arah Grimmjow dan kembali menangis, membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis dan menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan _'apa-sebenarnya-yang-sudah-kamu-lakukan?-sadarkah-kalau-lawanmu-ini-anak-anak?'_ "... Grimmjow...?" Dengan sengaja Ichigo mengambangkan kata-katanya, menunggu Grimmjow menjawab untuknya.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow bergeleng ringan sambil menghela nafas, "Ini bukan seperti yang kamu duga, Ichi." Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, mendadak jadi merasa tambah stress.

Ah... Ia jadi memikirkan ulang alasannya mengapa bisa menginginkan keturunan.

Ichigo tersenyum ke arah bocah kecil yang kini ia gendong yang jika dilihat dari perawakannya, usianya tidak lebih dari 6 tahun. "Sudah, sudah... Tidak akan apa-apa kok. Ayo, jangan menangis, nanti kakakmu tidak mau bermain denganmu lagi seperti waktu lalu lho." Perlahan ia kecup tepian mata Minoru, dan dengan segera Minoru pun mulai menahan tangisnya. Sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ada benarnya, ia pun mengangguk.

Grimmjow yang menyaksikan adegan 'usaha penghentian tangisan bocah' itu berjalan mudah, hanya bisa diam saja. Ia tahu Ichigo memiliki dua orang adik sehingga ia sudah terbiasa meladeni anak kecil, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat sosok pria muda itu menggendong seorang anak yang memiliki warna rambut terang sepertinya. Potret yang terlihat begitu damai, dan entah mengapa bisa meredakan amarah yang sempat terbangun tinggi di dalam hatinya.

"—jangan sampai lepas pengawasan lagi, Chad."

Mendengar suara Ichigo yang awalannya terputus, menyadarkan Grimmjow kalau semenjak tadi dirinya tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Yang ia lihat sekarang, mendadak Minoru sudah digiring oleh seseorang yang lain—sosok yang tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap. "... Siapa dia?" Ia dengar dirinya sendiri bertanya.

"Perawat yang biasa ditugasi mengawasi pasien anak-anak," Jelas Ichigo sambil menoleh ke arah Grimmjow, "Namanya Yasutora Sado, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Chad."

"Raksasa Meksiko, eh?" Grimmjow menyeringai kecil, dan bisa ia rasakan rasa senang semakin menggebu di dalam dirinya saat mendengar suara tawa kecil sang dokter muda.

"Naay... Dia asli Jepang kok." Mengibaskan tangannya sesaat, Ichigo kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan menatap dengan serius ke arah Grimmjow. Membuat pria 29 tahun itu sempat mundur sedikit karena tatapan Ichigo menandakan bahwa mereka harus bicara secara serius. Di mana Grimmjow sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin keluar dari rasa enteng yang sempat ia rasakan. "Grimm... Aku sudah dengar dari Retsu..."

_Benar kan._

Memilih bersandar pada kusen jendela yang ada di dekatnya, Grimmjow kembali menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Cirucci. Tapi, aku bersyukur usahanya gagal dan anak kami tetap selamat." Saat itu, sesaat ia melihat perubahan pada tatapan mata Ichigo, tetapi langsung hilang di detik berikutnya, membuatnya berpikir kalau apa yang ia lihat itu hanyalah halusinasi. Dan sekarang, pria bersurai oranye itu nampak ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"... Lalu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Entah kenapa Grimmjow merasa bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya ingin Ichigo tanyakan, tetapi sesuatu yang lain. Tapi, dengan segera ia singkirkan perasaan itu, "Entah. Bicara baik-baik dengannya, mungkin?" Ia hampir tersedak kata-katanya sendiri. _Baik-baik_. Semoga saja ia memang bisa melakukannya. "Oh ya, Ichigo—" Langsung ia tutup kembali mulutnya saat mendengar dering pelan ponsel yang ternyata milik Ichigo. Mengerti bahwa bukanlah hal yang benar untuk berbicara sekarang, Grimmjow hanya menunggu.

"Oh, hei... Byakuya,"

Sumpah. Awalnya Grimmjow sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi nama yang ia yakini sebagai nama kekasih Ichigo itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Sepanjang yang bisa ia ingat, ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan pria bernama Byakuya itu. Dan sebenarnya, ia cukup penasaran. Rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar. Ingin tahu seperti apa sosok pria yang sudah merebut hati sahabatnya itu, yang dulu sempat membuat Ichigo jadi menomor-duakan dirinya, membuat waktu mereka bertemu menjadi semakin sedikit.

...

... Rasanya ada yang salah dengan pola pikirnya barusan.

"... Baiklah, aku segera ke sana. Bye."

Suara ponsel yang menutup membuat Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya—yang sudah kesekian kalinya hari ini, dan ekspresi yang Ichigo arahkan padanya itu membuatnya mengangkat alis, "Ada sesuatu?"

Entah cuma perasaannya saja atau bukan, tetapi Ichigo nampak gugup akan sesuatu. Dan ragu-ragu. "Byakuya mengajakku makan siang, jadi..." Menggaruk sisi belakang telinganya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, Ichigo berharap Grimmjow bisa menangkap apa yang ia maksudkan tanpa perlu mengatakannya lebih lanjut lagi. Ia merasa tadi Grimmjow hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia harus pergi sekarang juga agar Byakuya tidak terlalu lama menunggu. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak enak.

Tentu saja, dengan mudah Grimmjow menangkap apa yang Ichigo maksudkan dengan mudah, "Pergilah, jangan buat Romeo-mu itu mati duluan sebelum bertemu Julietnya—OW!" Walaupun meringis sakit sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya yang ditonjok, Grimmjow masih tetap terkekeh-kekeh.

"Fuck you, Grimm...!"

"Terbalik, Ichi~ Terbalik~" Seringai di wajah Grimmjow terganti dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap saat melihat wajah Ichigo memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ralat. Merah sampai-sampai sesuai dengan julukannya.

Apa ada kata-katanya yang... Oh!

Menyadari apa yang tengah Ichigo pikirkan saat ini, Grimmjow menyeringai dengan sangat lebar. Tapi, belum sempat ada satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya, Ichigo keburu kabur setelah menjorokkan dirinya ke jendela yang terbuka hingga ia hampir terjun bebas dari lantai 3 rumah sakit Karakura. Lantai 3 lho. Dokter macam apa yang mendorong orang lain begitu saja sampai membuat orang itu hampir mati? Apa pun itu, Grimmjow tidak peduli, ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Suara tawanya begitu menggelegar, sampai-sampai membuat beberapa perawat memarahinya, menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan volume suaranya.

Tapi tetap ia tidak peduli.

XOXOXO

Grimmjow sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan bersantai sambil menonton tv di rumah, makanya ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kegiatan di restoran miliknya kepada sepupunya, Neliel. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, ia pun meminta tolong Kaien untuk mengawasi, kalau-kalau Nel _kepeleset_ seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan uang percuma lagi hanya untuk kecelakaan yang seharusnya bisa tidak terjadi pada dapurnya.

Tapi, kelihatannya ia tidak akan bisa bersantai.

Melirikkan kedua iris birunya, Grimmjow merasa urat di dahinya berkedut saat melihat figur seorang pria tengah terbahak-bahak akibat lelucon yang sedang tayang di televisi. Rambut panjang pria itu saat ini tengah diikat tapi tetap menyisakan beberapa helai poninya jatuh menutupi mata kirinya yang menggunakan eyepatch. Mulutnya yang memang lebar saat ini terbuka lebih lebar lagi bersamaan dengan keluarnya suara tawa yang membuat Grimmjow ingin sekali memasukkan frying pan ke dalamnya. Dan ia semakin merasa kesal saat melihat satu orang lagi yang menemaninya kala itu, begitu nyenyak tertidur meskipun suara yang keluar dari televisi hampir mencapai full volume.

Akhirnya pria bersurai biru itu tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya dan memilih melemparkan majalah di tangannya ke arah figur yang kini tertawa sambil memukul-mukulkan lantai, "Damnit, Nnoitra! Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu dari guyonan ini!"

Nnoitra, nama pria yang terus tertawa itu, menghindar dari majalah yang hendak menghantam wajahnya tepat pada waktunya. Tapi, bukannya kesal, Nnoitra malah tertawa semakin keras, "K-Kau—_snort_—tidak... _Wakakakakk_—memperhatikan... nya?" Susah payah ia berkata disela-sela tawanya, "Lihat si Nobe! Dia bisa menirukan suara Doraemon dengan sangat baik!" Kali ini Nnoitra sudah berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Nnoitra terlalu banyak tertawa, dan Grimmjow hanya bisa membuang nafas dengan kasar. Ia ingat kalau teman bertubuh kurusnya itu memang selalu tertawa akan semua hal, bahkan jika orang lain merasa iba ada anjing yang tertabrak mobil di jalan, Nnoitra lebih memilih menertawakan wajah si penabrak yang menurutnya lucu.

Memilih untuk tidak lagi mempedulikan temannya itu, Grimmjow bersandar pada punggung sofa setelah mengambil majalah lain untuk ia baca. Ia bukan seseorang yang menikmati tontonan lawak garing seperti seorang Nnoitra Jiruga. Terima kasih.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Cirucci?"

Tidak menoleh, tapi melirik dari tepian matanya kepada sosok yang kini terbentang di sebelahnya, Grimmjow menghela nafas sebelum kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kepada sederetan huruf yang terpampang dipangkuannya, "Bukankah kau sudah pulas, Starrk?" Ia buka halaman demi halaman, mencari bacaan yang menurutnya menarik, dan baru berhenti ketika melihat sebuah halaman yang menjabarkan mengenai resep masakan.

"Hmm... Bagaimana?"

Kembali Grimmjow menghela nafas. Sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan hal itu di hari yang sama. Membuatnya mulai bosan, tetapi tidak bisa jika tidak melakukannya. "Tidak bisa hari ini. Aku hampir memukulnya tadi." Menutup majalah di tangannya, Grimmjow mengalihkan perhatiannya secara penuh kepada pria bersurai coklat panjang disebelahnya. Jika ia tidak menghafal karakterisasi seorang Starrk Coyote, ia akan mengira pria itu masih tertidur dan hanya mengigau saat ia melihat kedua mata sang pria masih tertutup. "Entahlah, Starrk. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu aku marah karena apa." Kata-katanya itu berhasil menyita perhatian Starrk karena saat ini pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke arahnya.

Melihat kedua alis sang pria terangkat dalam sebuah pertanyaan, Grimmjow melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kau juga tahu kan bagaimana reaksiku kalau berhadapan dengan anak-anak? Jadi, kalau aku marah karena Cirucci hendak menggugurkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu aku sukai, rasanya... aneh...?" Ketidak-yakinan tersirat jelas dalam setiap kata-katanya saat itu.

Grimmjow memang tidak pernah menyukai anak-anak, walaupun tetap bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan darah dagingnya sendiri yang akan melanjutkan namanya. Hanya saja, semenjak menikah dengan Cirucci atau pun sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai hal itu.

"Aku jadi berpikir..."

Suara televisi dan tawa yang tidak lagi terdengar—di mana nampaknya acaranya sudah selesai dan televisi dimatikan, membuat Grimmjow mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Nnoitra yang kini tengah duduk bersila di lantai, tepat disamping sofanya. Kedua tangan pria itu tersilang di dada, dan raut wajahnya yang tidak tergambarkan jelas tengah memikirkan apa, membuat Grimmjow sempat menganga sesaat.

Jarang-jarang Nnoitra memasang wajah serius.

"Apa alasan kau menikahi Cirucci?" Nnoitra melanjutkan kata-katanya, menyandarkan keseluruhan tubuhnya pada lengan sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya demi melihat Grimmjow secara langsung.

Kedua alis Grimmjow berkerut menatap wajah yang ber-eyepatch itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa? Tentu saja karena—"

"Karena kau sudah mengenal Cirucci semenjak kecil dan kau mencintainya, yeah benar." Mendengus, Nnoitra mengibaskan tangannya ketika tahu dengan pasti jawaban macam apa yang akan sahabat bersurai birunya itu akan katakan. "Ayolah, Grimm... Aku bertanya begitu bukan untuk mendengarkan jawaban basi yang siapa pun bisa menebaknya."

Grimmjow, tidak pernah suka jika kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja dan diberikan komentar yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan dirinya payah, menggeram. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan pada Nnoitra. Ia tahu benar sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai Cirucci. Mengatakan istrinya itu _bitchy_ atau semacamnya. Ia ingat pernah menghantamkan tinjunya di wajah sang pria jangkung saat menjelek-jelekkan istrinya itu.

Entah apa dendam yang tengah dipendam Nnoitra kepada Cirucci, Grimmjow tidak tahu. Tapi, sudah sebuah kewajiban bagi seorang suami untuk melindungi istrinya sendiri, bukan? Dan itulah yang akan dirinya lakukan. Demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria juga.

Grimmjow mengerjap.

_... Itukah?_

"Ceraikan saja, Grimm. Masih banyak wanita berdada besar di luar sana." Melihat tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan padanya oleh Grimmjow, Nnoitra semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahnya. Merasa menang karena sudah berhasil memancing emosi sang pria pemilik restoran itu.

Di samping suara barang pecah belah dan benturan juga makian, Starrk memilih untuk terus mengorok dan menikmati tidurnya.

XOXOXO

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang."

Merasakan kecupan pelan di bibirnya, Grimmjow menghela nafas. Setelah 5 hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Cirucci akhirnya bisa juga pulang dengan kondisinya yang kembali prima. Dan beruntung, kelihatannya informasi mengenai kepulangan istrinya itu tidak bocor pada wartawan sehingga mereka tidak menghadapi kesulitan saat keluar dari rumah sakit tadi. Hanya ada 2 atau 3 kelompok, bukan jumlah yang sulit untuk dihindari dengan mengebut dengan menggunakan BMW-nya.

Cirucci menarik diri, dan kembali duduk tegak di kursinya, namun kedua matanya masih menatap ke arah Grimmjow, "Tekanan dalam pekerjaan kurang bisa membuatku berpikir jernih... Kau mengerti kan?"

Kembali menghela nafas, Grimmjow membelai lembut surai ungu Cirucci yang hari ini secara tumben tidak diikat seperti biasanya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Nada suaranya saat itu tidak menyisakan sedikit pun ruang bagi Cirucci untuk berkata 'tidak'. Melihat senyum yang diumbar kepadanya, Grimmjow pun sedikit menyampingkan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan pelan di dahi sang istri. "Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu, kau mau makan di mana?"

"Ah, aku ingin kau yang membuatkan sesuatu untukku, Sayang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencicipi masakanmu yang lezat itu."

Membiarkan istrinya memeluk lengan kirinya, Grimmjow mulai berpikir kira-kira masakan apa yang akan ia buatkan. Mungkin sesuatu yang berbau tradisional saat ini akan sangat tepat. Grimmjow mengembalikan pandangannya pada Cirucci saat mendengar istrinya itu menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lampu merah di perempatan ini memang yang paling lama." Grimmjow hanya mengangguk, dan menatap ke arah monitor yang terletak tepat di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan waktu lamanya lampu merah menyala. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat angka 98 tertera di sana.

Perasaan ia sudah berada di perempatan itu semenjak tadi, tapi masih ada 98 detik lagi tersisa sebelum ia bisa benar-benar jalan.

Ia memang tidak pernah suka terjebak di lampu merah.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di kemudi, kedua iris birunya memilih untuk mengamati penyebrang jalan yang berada di depan mobilnya. Hari ini, mungkin karena hari senin dan merupakan jam makan siang, pejalan kaki jadi berjumlah lebih banyak daripada hari-hari lainnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yang ia rasa tidak asing lagi.

_Ichigo?_

Surai oranye dan ekspresi tawa yang sangat tidak asing baginya itu berjalan dengan tenang dihadapan mobilnya, membuat Grimmjow ingin memanggil nama sang dokter muda. Karena kelihatannya Ichigo tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Namun, keinginannya itu langsung ia hapuskan saat melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam berjalan di sebelah Ichigo. Dan kalau ia perhatikan lebih teliti lagi, mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan—walau nampaknya berusaha disembunyikan di antara himpitan tubuh mereka.

_Mungkinkah...?_

Prasangkanya itu langsung terbukti ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Ichigo yang bersemu saat sang pria bersurai hitam nampak membisikkan sesuatu. Grimmjow tidak tahu mengapa, tapi adegan itu membuatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Merasa tidak mau melihat keduanya lebih lama lagi.

"—Sayang? Lampunya sudah hijau."

Mengiyakan dengan gerutuan, Grimmjow kembali menginjak pedal gasnya dan menjauh dari perempatan jalan itu secepat mungkin.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Ada yang sadar kalau nama anak kecil yang nangis pas Grimmjow ngebentak itu saya pakai dari nama karakter Baby And I? Ah, kangen banget dengan manga yang satu itu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu mereview ya ^^**

_**Lovely Orihime:**__ Hime-chaaaan! *glomps* Akhirnya bisa liat kamu punya muka =") *tunjuk ava* Kamu ini ngomong apa? Ichigo kan emang istri idaman yang saya inginin selama ini :"] *digetsuga* *ga peduli* Uke-ku sayaang~ Mari disayang~ Lupakanlah Grimmy dan menikahlah dengan seme-mu yang ini~ *tunjuk diri* *dicero* Your wish will be granted, darling~! \(^A^)/ Lemon ByaIchi bakalan ada di... err... *lirik draft* di chapter 7 :D_

_**Rose:**__Eh... Bukan Bitch yang artinya Pelacur kok, tapi Bitchy yang artinya Centil atau Cerewet ' 'a Iyap. Grimmjow baru mulai ngerasa 'risih' dengan hubungan Byakuya dan Ichi, belum sampai tahap cemburu sih, tapi ga lama lagi. Chapter ini sayangnya iya, balik lagi dulu ke Ichigo's POV. Byakuya's POV baru bakalan saya pakai di chapter 5 nanti. Tunggu aja ya! :)_

_**ndok:**__ Iyeeeep. Grimmy udah mulai merasakan gelagat cinta menyerang dia! xD *ngomong ala komentator bola* Err... Maksudnya sih "menyandang nama milik Grimmjow, yaitu Jaegerjaques", tapi maknanya jadi beda ya kebacanya? ' 'a_

_**Zanpaku nee: **__Wekekekek. Saya juga ga pernah kepikiran bakalan bikin Grimmy jadi jago masak, tapi akhirnya bikin juga karena saya kepikir cowok yang jago masak itu seksi :") *apakah* Lagian ngebayangin Grimmy pake baju ala koki plus celemeknya rasanya gimanaaa gitu... *plak* Ga jadi pelayan sih, tapi biasanya pemilik restauran yang bisa masak, suka jadi koki juga. Cuma kadang-kadang aja sih, karena mereka punya koki pengganti. Atau ga, dateng ke restaurannya cuma untuk ngontrol dan liat-liat pembukuan ' ' Abisnyaa... Kalau manggil dirimu dengan "Zanp" berasa ketusuk apaan gitu, enakan "Zan" ditelennya =3= *emang apaan* ...Apa panggil "Pakun" aja ya? :-? *apaanitu*_

_**katskrom: **__KEKEEEEEET~! *plak* Woi Woi Woi, anak baik nan polos mana bakalan baca cerita ini '3' *sentil* *bletak* =)) =)) Ga koook~ Endingnya bakalan GrimmIchi. Berani saya sumpah di depan bendera merah putih =u= *apaan* Animenya saya malah ga nonton 'A' Baca manganya sampe beres n sama kayak dirimu, ga bisa kalo ga nangis T^T_

_**CCloveRuki:**__ Bener, Minoru yang di Baby And I. Ga tau kenapa pas butuh anak-anak di scene itu, langsung kepikiran Minoru gitu aja :D Bener, Grimmy! Kenapa Cirucci ga langsung dikau cerein aja sih? B-( *gasp* Karena emang belum saya ijiniiiiinnn...! xDD *bletak*_

_**Aoi LawLight: **__Eeehh... Saya yang salaaaahh ;;A;; Sempet ragu sih antara Congak atau Congkak, tapi males mau periksa KBBI. Begitu kamu bilang, saya coba searching, n yep, yang bener emang Congkak. Kalau Congak artinya berhitung =))" Makasih udah mau ngingetin yaa. Udah saya edit chapter sebelumnya! ;D_

_**KaSaHa:**__ Ehehehe... Bagus deh kalo ternyata ini cerita bisa bikin kamu gregetan. Semoga sampe kesana-sananya juga begitu :') *amin* Oke deh, makasih ya udah nyempetin baca n ngereview padahal kamu lagi banyak kerjaan kan? ' 'a_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Paragraf berisi **_**italics**_** penuh berarti flashback.**

Enjoy... :)

XOXOXO

Ichigo mengerang, suara ribut yang berada tidak jauh darinya membuat kedua tangannya memukul-mukul, meraba-raba dan mencari sumber suara yang sudah membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang nyaman yang tanpa mimpi itu. Tangan tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ogah-ogahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan membuka kedua mata yang masih terasa berat akan kantuk itu. Ichigo melotot ke arah alarm yang berbunyi nyaring, mengutuk dalam diri karena kelihatannya ia lupa mematikan alarmnya kemarin malam.

Padahal ia berniat tidur sepanjang hari, karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia mendapatkan jatah libur yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Tidak perlu bangun pagi, tidak perlu memforsir kinerja otot seharian, tidak perlu mendengarkan keluhan orang lain mengenai penyakit, tidak perlu juga ia menjaga etika dan tersenyum sepanjang hari hingga mulutnya sakit. Ia bebas dari pekerjaan dokternya selama 3 hari ke depan. Sebentar, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Tapi, karena Ichigo merupakan tipikal orang yang kalau sudah bangun maka tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, mau tidak mau sekarang dengan berat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi setelah mematikan alarm.

Kehidupan sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala sanitasi. Selalu membersihkan diri saat bangun tidur, dan ia pun hampir setiap hari membersihkan rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin menyewa kamar apartemen yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tapi pada kenyataannya, salah seorang kerabatnya membutuhkan uang dengan segera. Dan salahkanlah ayahnya yang selalu tidak tega melihat saudara kesusahan, ia jadi membeli rumah ini untuk tempat tinggalnya. Walau setelah melihat keadaan rumah, Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa protes karena untuk ukuran rumahnya sekarang ini, uang yang ia keluarkan jadi terbilang kecil.

Yang disayangkan adalah jarak antara rumahnya dan lokasinya bekerja. Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam perjalanan jika kondisi lalu lintas lancar.

Untung, ia memiliki mobilnya sendiri.

Mematikan keran shower, Ichigo beranjak keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawahnya. Membuka lemari baju, dan mencari pakaian santai yang bisa membuatnya bergerak leluasa di dalam rumah. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada kaus polo berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna coklat cream. Untuk rambut, Ichigo tidak pernah menyisirnya, ia lebih sering membiarkan rambutnya apa adanya, hanya sesekali membenarkannya menggunakan tangan. Karena ia tahu pasti rambutnya yang memang sudah jabrik, malah akan terlihat aneh kalau ia membuatnya cepol ke belakang.

Turun ke lantai bawah setelah membubuhi tubuhnya dengan aroma Bask, Ichigo membuat omelet untuknya sarapan sambil mendengarkan berita yang tengah tayang di televisi.

Di rumahnya, Ichigo memang tidak memiliki ruang tersendiri untuk dapur. Kitchen set dan ruang televisi ia jadikan satu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang paling besar, yang sanggup dimasukkan televisi 21 inch, sofa, coffee table, meja makan, lalu kemudian kitchen set. Di salah satu sisi ruangannya terdapat jendela yang besar—menghabiskan satu sisi tembok secara utuh dan menghadap ke taman belakang rumahnya. Hanya taman kecil di mana terdapat kolam ikan koi dan sederetan bunga matahari yang begitu disukai oleh ibunya.

Selama memasak sarapan, Ichigo membiarkan satu jendela terbuka sehingga semilir angin pagi bisa masuk ke dalam dan menyegarkan ruangan yang tertutup seharian.

Ichigo memakan omeletnya di atas meja makan sambil memindah-mindahkan channel televisi. Berita yang ia dengarkan semenjak tadi sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik minatnya. Hanya mengenai pemilu yang akan diadakan beberapa waktu lagi, kampanye, dan segala _bullshit_ mengenai politik.

Perhatiannya sempat terhenti saat melihat berita di mana rumah sakit Karakura muncul. Mengangkat kedua alisnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu sampai-sampai muncul dalam acara berita selebriti. Kemudian mengerutkan alis ketika menyadari berita yang ada adalah mengenai kepulangan istri Grimmjow dari rumah sakit itu. Sekarang, ia jadi ingat mengapa ketika Grimmjow berada di rumah sakit sambil membawa istrinya, cukup banyak juga orang-orang yang membawa kamera mengikuti mereka.

Cirucci Sanderwicci adalah seorang model yang berada di bawah naungan Brand Golondrina, dan kabarnya ia terpilih sebagai satu-satunya model yang akan menampilkan pakaian renang dari Espada, Brand induk Golondrina, yang akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Yah, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak tahu apa itu Espada. Brand papan atas yang namanya berkibar di Hollywood dan Paris itu memiliki banyak model yang berebut untuk bisa memperagakan busana mereka. Dan menjadi orang yang terpilih tentunya sangatlah membanggakan bagi setiap model.

Ichigo mendengus.

Tidak heran kalau Cirucci hendak menggugurkan kandungannya. Sebab, jika ia membiarkan kandungannya, usia kandungan 3 bulan akan terlihat jelas, dan posisi yang sudah ia dapatkan akan tergeser begitu saja.

... Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan wanita itu akan mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya kembali.

Mengangkat bahu, Ichigo mematikan televisi, merasa tidak ada tontonan yang menarik. _Well, yang barusan itu bukan urusan dia._ Ia melanjutkan sarapannya dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Bisa ia rasakan rambutnya terbawa gerakan dari angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, membuatnya begitu rileks.

Selesai makan, Ichigo tidak menunggu nanti lagi untuk langsung membersihkan peralatan makan yang ia gunakan. Setelahnya, ia mengecek isi kulkas, dan sesuai dengan yang ia duga, bahan-bahan makanan yang ia perlukan sudah mulai menipis. Itu artinya ia harus mulai belanja keperluan bulanan lagi. Ia ambil ponselnya dari atas meja makan—semenjak pulang kemarin ia biarkan ponselnya berada di sana—dan mulai mengetik notes mengenai apa-apa saja yang harus ia beli sambil mengecek isi dapurnya.

Merasa sudah semua yang ia perlukan ia catat, ia kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar rumah mengendarai mobil menuju supermarket terdekat setelah yakin seluruh akses masuk menuju rumahnya terkunci.

XOXOXO

Dengan menjinjing dua kantong besar berisi keperluan bulanannya, Ichigo berjalan ke arah tempat parkir sambil bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama dari iPod yang tersemat di kedua telinganya. Tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, kegiatan berbelanja ini jauh lebih cepat. Mungkin karena stok yang ia inginkan masih tersedia banyak jadi ia tidak perlu bertanya kepada petugas dan menunggu seperti beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Terlalu asik dengan irama lagu yang didengarkan, Ichigo tidak melihat seseorang berjalan di depannya dari arah samping sampai benturan terjadi, dan ia hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada tiang lampu jalan. "Ma-Maaf!" Sontak ia panik saat melihat seorang wanita terduduk di hadapannya dan agak meringis. Ia menunduk dan langsung membantu wanita tersebut mengumpulkan belanjaannya yang tercerai-berai—kalau milik Ichigo sendiri sih, masih aman karena ia memegangnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Katanya sambil memasukkan tepung—yang syukurnya—tidak pecah dan tumpah.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak lihat-lihat kok."

Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita yang ia tabrak, yang membuat kedua bola matanya membelalak. "... Rukia?" Debar di jantungnya menjadi berlipat ganda saat pikiran itu terlintas, tapi dengan segera berubah menjadi kerutan ketika sang wanita menggumamkan 'eh' dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

Wanita itu nampak bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Kalau diperhatikan lagi, wanita di hadapannya terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi temannya itu, terlebih wajah mereka tidaklah semirip itu. Mungkin karena model rambutnya sama, makanya mereka jadi terlihat seperti satu orang. "Ma-Maaf, salah orang..." Terkekeh pelan, Ichigo jadi merasa malu sendiri.

Ichigo berdiri dan uluran tangannya untuk membantu diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang wanita, membuat seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, dan terima kasih sudah membantu." Ucap sang wanita sebelum berlalu setelah membalas senyumnya dan Ichigo hanya memberikan anggukan ringan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkir.

_**What you wanna do?**_

_**What you wanna be?**_

_**I know you wanna live your life right**_

_**The Night is young, and so are we**_

_**We can do anything**_

_**Oh Love Baby**_

_**The Night is young, and so are we**_

_**We can be anyone**_

_**Oh Love Baby***_

Mencopot earphone yang ia kenakan, Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya bersamaan dengan kunci mobil yang ia simpan di sakunya. Sementara tangan kanannya membuka pintu mobil, tangan kirinya menggenggam ponsel, dan dalam sekejap wajahnya menjadi cerah ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Hei, Byakuya..."

Ichigo menyimpan kantung belanjaannya di kursi penumpang, baru kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya, tetapi ia tidak langsung menyalakan mesin, dan hanya menunggu balasan dari seberang sambungan. **"Kau sedang berada di mana?"** Ichigo mendengar suara kertas demi kertas yang saling bergesekkan. Bisa ia bayangkan saat ini Byakuya sedang berada di balik mejanya menelepon dirinya sambil melihat-lihat dokumen kantor.

"Baru keluar dari supermarket. Persediaan di rumah sudah semakin menipis."

Ia kembali mendengar suara derikan dari seberang sambungan sebelum kemudian Byakuya berucap, **"Let's take a brunch somewhere,"**

Berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, Ichigo mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di roda kemudi, "Kamu ini pengangguran atau memang sedang nggak ada kerjaan? Sering banget keluar kantor." Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar Byakuya menghela nafas, "Baiklah, di mana?" Ichigo memang sudah sarapan sebelum ini, tapi ia masih sanggup untuk memakan satu atau dua piring nasi lagi. Toh yang ia makan hanya omelet tadi.

**"Pantera."**

"Ok. Sampai bertemu di sana."

Mematikan sambungan, Ichigo pun kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil yang secara instan juga menyalakan radio tape mobilnya. Sambil jemari mengetuk mengikuti irama nyanyian Tyrese, ia menunggu mobil di depannya melaju terlebih dahulu sebelum ia meluncur ke jalanan. Dikarenakan jalanan agak ramai, Ichigo mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang dan hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menjadi tumpuan kepalanya yang bersandaran pada sisi pintu mobil.

_**Now any other day**_

_**I would play it cool**_

_**But I can't now cause I want you**_

_**See I'm hooked on**_

_**how you flex your style**_

_**and I wanna talk for a little while**_

_**I never really seen your type**_

_**but I must admit that I kinda like**_

_**so maybe if you have the time**_

_**we could talk about you being my****_

Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan nada dingin yang biasa Byakuya keluarkan. Tapi, bukan berarti juga ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Terkadang ia berpikir akan sampai kapan Byakuya terus memperlakukannya sama seperti sebelum mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Pria 30 tahun itu baru akan berbeda jika sedang menginginkan hubungan yang intim. Itu pun tetap tidak banyak bicara, hanya aksi lebih saja yang ia dapatkan.

Ia tahu kalau Byakuya merupakan pria yang berusaha untuk 'sempurna', namun ia tetap menginginkan setidaknya jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja, Byakuya akan lebih 'santai'. Lebih menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ichigo ingat saat ia susah payah meyakinkan Byakuya untuk berpegangan tangan di tempat umum. Saat itu, Byakuya menolak dengan keras.

**xxx**

_"Damnit, Byakuya! Santailah sedikit! Aku yakin di tempat ini tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu!"_

_Ichigo melihat Byakuya saat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dirinya sudah kehilangan akal sehat, dan itu langsung membuat kekesalannya memuncak. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada serta membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia tahu saat itu dirinya bersikap kekanakan, tapi ia mulai sebal dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu yang selalu menganggapnya seperti seorang partner dan bukannya kekasih._

_Ia pun sebenarnya hanya bercanda saat meminta untuk berpegangan tangan ketika keliling mall untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Heck, Ichigo sendiri pun bukan seseorang yang senang dengan sesuatu yang sok romantis karena ia merasa hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat konyol. Tapi, jawaban yang berupa penolakan padanya tadi itu membuatnya mulai merasakan kekesalan... juga kecewa._

_'Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai permainan anak gadis seperti itu.'_

_Apa setiap kali ia merasa ingin menyentuh kekasihnya itu, maka Byakuya akan menganggapnya bodoh? Apakah hal yang salah jika ia ingin merasakan kekasihnya sendiri? Apakah ia memang hanya diperbolehkan menyentuh Byakuya ketika mereka sedang berhubungan intim saja?_

_"Ayo."_

_Ia lihat Byakuya berjalan menjauh mendahului dirinya, membuat hatinya sempat terasa sakit namun langsung ia usir perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Dalam kekesalan, Ichigo pun maju dan dengan sengaja menggenggam telapak tangan Byakuya. Dalam genggamannya bisa ia rasakan Byakuya yang menegang, sebelum kemudian terdengar helaan nafas, dan sang pria kaku merapatkan sisi tubuhnya dengan dirinya. Berusaha menyembunyikan tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan._

**xxx**

Masih kental dalam ingatan Ichigo kalau saat itu atmosfir di antara mereka berdua menjadi berat, dan mereka sempat tidak saling bicara satu sama lain selama beberapa hari. Sampai suatu malam Byakuya mendatangi rumahnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas pendek.

Malam itu, pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan yang namanya _make up sex_ (seks setelah bertengkar). Dan seperti yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang, _make up sex_ memang selalu terasa lebih hebat daripada seks yang biasanya. Mungkin karena emosi masing-masing dikeluarkan secara menyeluruh bersamaan dengan kekesalan yang sempat dipendam. Ichigo pun merasa ia tidak bisa lagi berlarut-larut kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

Seperti itulah seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya jika ia menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang pria, tapi terkadang hatinya tidak bisa tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

_**Now on the regular**_

_**I would waste time but I don't want to**_

_**cuz you're so damn fine**_

_**and I heard that you were taken**_

_**but that don't have to stop you from makin**_

_**late night phone calls on the telephone**_

_**about your fantasies and ways to get it on**_

_**when you need me I will be**_

_**there for you my sweet lady****_

Memasuki area parkir Pantera, Ichigo memilih area kosong yang berada di sisi agak luar, agar memudahkannya untuk keluar nantinya. Ia matikan mesin dan keluar dari mobilnya, sementara kedua iris madunya melihat ke sekitar, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Namun, nampaknya dirinyalah yang lebih dulu tiba. Memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan sangat baik, Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu masuk Pantera Restaurant. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya memikirkan kemungkinan Grimmjow berada di dalam saat ini.

Ya. Pantera Restaurant merupakan restoran milik Grimmjow yang didirikan kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Dan dalam waktu singkat, restoran ini menjadi restoran bintang 4. Ichigo sudah berkali-kali makan di Pantera dan kebanyakan ia makan gratis.

Hehehe.

Kalau bukan Grimmjow yang menawarinya makan gratis, maka ia akan memintanya sendiri. Memangnya siapa sih yang tidak mau memanfaatkan sesuatu yang bagus seperti temanmu sendiri sebagai seorang pemilik restoran? Grimmjow sering kali melotot kepadanya jika ia meminta gratis, tapi tidak pernah ia pedulikan. Tapi, jangan salah. Ada saat di mana Ichigo benar-benar membayar makanannya kok. Ia tidak setega itu untuk membuat temannya itu bangkrut.

Cengiran di wajahnya semakin melebar saat ia melihat kepala berambut hitam jabrik tidak jauh berdiri di dekatnya, "Hei, Kaien!" Kaien menoleh dan nampak mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan senyum lebar langsung nampak pada wajah pria 32 tahun itu saat menyadari bahwa Ichigo-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Ichigo!" Mereka ber-high five ketika jarak keduanya sudah dekat. Kebiasaan jika bertemu satu sama lain, seperti itulah salam yang mereka lakukan. "Akhirnya kamu berkunjung juga. Ke mana saja? Sibuk?"

"Yeah, pasien agak bertambah. Tapi, sekarang ini aku sudah mendapat jatah libur."

"Oh, kupikir kamu sudah mati di suatu tempat makanya tidak datang-datang." Candaan Kaien itu membuat Ichigo menendang pantat sang pria. Pelan dan dalam gestur main-main, jadi Kaien—disamping tubuhnya yang hampir tersungkur—hanya tertawa terbahak dan berjalan menuju meja di mana Ichigo bisa duduk. "Mau langsung pesan, atau lihat-lihat menu dulu?" Ia bertanya saat dilihatnya Ichigo sudah duduk di mejanya.

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya, "Naah, kurasa aku pesan Orange juice saja dahulu. Aku baru akan pesan makan nanti." Keningnya sekarang berkerut karena senyum yang ditebarkan Kaien nampak memiliki makna berbeda.

"Kurekomendasikan Strawberry Juice bagaimana?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Ichigo langsung menyambar nomor meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Namun, belum sempat ia melemparkannya ke arah Kaien, pria bersurai hitam itu sudah lari menjauh sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Mengutuk Kaien, Ichigo kembali duduk di kursinya dengan denyut kekesalan terpampang jelas di wajah. Semenjak mengenal sang waiter dulu, Kaien tidak pernah sekali pun berhenti menggodanya setiap kali menemukan celah. Walau sering kali Ichigo dibuat kesal karenanya, tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia pun merasa senang. Kaien sudah seperti seorang kakak baginya, sama seperti Renji yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri.

Menumpukan dagu ditelapak tangan yang bersanggahan di atas meja, Ichigo menggerakkan kedua iris madunya melihat-lihat keadaan Pantera. Pada jam-jam begini, Pantera memang terbilang sepi. Namun, jika malam tiba, tempat ini akan sangat ramai, dan itu artinya kesibukan para pekerja baru akan dimulai. Ichigo masih ingat, ketika Pantera pertama kali berdiri dulu, masih merupakan restoran yang kecil. Hanya cukup beberapa puluh pengunjung saja. Sekarang, rasanya 100 orang pun bisa masuk pada saat yang bersamaan.

Grimmjow benar-benar telah berhasil menjalankan impiannya semenjak dulu. Terlebih, ia dibantu oleh Shiba Kaien dan Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck yang segera mengundurkan diri dari Las Noches demi bekerja di bawah Grimmjow. Nel yang memang merupakan sepupu Grimmjow, sudah bisa dipastikan akan selalu membantu pria itu kapan pun. Tapi, Kaien hanya mengenal Grimmjow semenjak bekerja di Las Noches dulu, jadi cukup mengagetkan ketika ternyata Kaien memilih mengikuti Grimmjow.

Ada rumor yang mengatakan, katanya Kaien mengikuti Grimmjow karena ingin bisa dekat dengan Nel.

Tapi, yang bersangkutan menyanggahnya. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu rumor itu benar atau tidak. Grimmjow sendiri tidak pernah berniat mengorek terlalu dalam, ia sudah merasa cukup puas dengan keberadaan Kaien yang sangat membantunya saat itu.

Perhatian Ichigo berhenti pada figur seorang wanita berambut hijau yang melambai ke arahnya. Dengan seulas senyum, ia pun membalas lambaian Nel sebelum yang bersangkutan menghilang di balik pintu karyawan. Perhatiannya kemudian kembali teralihkan saat mendengar rutukan dari suara yang sangat ia hafal. Ichigo tertawa kecil saat melihat Grimmjow lewat tidak jauh darinya sambil bersungut-sungut. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menggoda pria itu sedikit, "Kembali ke keranjangmu, Blueberry?" Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika menyaksikan wajah sang pria yang melihat ke arahnya begitu siap meledak kapan pun juga.

Namun, ekspresi penuh amarah itu berubah menjadi keheranan saat kedua iris biru itu menyaksikan figur yang tidak biasa berada di tempatnya pada jam-jam seperti ini. "Ichigo? Kau tidak bekerja?" Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ichigo yang kini masih terkekeh-kekeh.

"Mendapatkan libur setelah memeriksa kondisi pasien hepatitis kemarin." Pria bersurai oranye itu menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dalam lengkungan senyum, "Dan aku berjanji bertemu Byakuya di sini." Saat mengatakan itu, Ichigo melihat ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka, dan benar saja Byakuya-lah yang muncul dari balik pintu. "Itu dia." Karena saat itu fokusnya tertuju pada sang kekasih, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi Grimmjow yang berubah mengeras.

Melihat Byakuya sudah menyadari posisi dirinya, Ichigo mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Grimmjow, "Oh ya, Grimm. Kau kan—"

"Ah, aku lupa masih harus mencatat pembukuan. Sampai nanti, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata bingung karena mendadak Grimmjow memotong kata-katanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja ke arah dalam Pantera. Mengangkat bahu. _Yah, bukan hal yang aneh kok_. Kelihatannya ada yang harus pria itu lakukan sebelum lupa.

"Kau sudah memesan makananmu?" Byakuya yang sudah terduduk di hadapannya itu kini mulai membuka-buka menu.

Untuk sesaat Ichigo hanya diam. Menghela nafas, ia kemudian menjawab, "Belum. Aku menunggumu." Entah kenapa, hari itu Ichigo merasa jauh lebih capek daripada ketika ia menangani berpuluh-puluh pasien.

XOXOXO

_**But you're not my god**_

_**And you're not my friend**_

_**You're not the one that I will walk with in the end**_

_**You're not the truth**_

_**You're a temporary shot**_

_**You ruin people's lives and you don't give a second thought**_

_**You're not my god*****_

Ichigo menggeram. Sama seperti pagi itu, ia meraba-raba dengan mata tertutup, mencari letak ponselnya yang berbunyi itu berada. Kali ini ia berhasil mendapatkannya karena berada di meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut kuat saat melihat nama yang terpampang dalam layar, _"Ishida?"_ dan semakin berkerut saja saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan.

02.13 AM.

Bersumpah akan mencincang rekan sesama dokternya jika pada kenyataannya pria itu menelepon tanpa alasan jelas, Ichigo akhirnya menekan tombol 'answer', "Ishida, kalau ternyata kau—"

**"Get your fuckin' ass here, Kurosaki."**

Ichigo mengerjap dan mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh orang di seberang sambungan. Bukanlah sebuah hal yang biasa jika seorang Ishida Uryuu sampai mengumpat. Pasti ada sesuatu, dan pikiran itu membuat Ichigo langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Namun, tidak tanpa meringis. Pelan, Ichigo mencoba memberikan pijatan pada area pinggulnya. Ia meremang saat merasakan cairan yang keluar dari lubang bawahnya.

Kelihatannya, kali ini ia dan Byakuya sama-sama lupa untuk menggunakan kondom.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, Ichigo berusaha berdiri. Hati-hati ia agar tidak membangunkan pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Saat itulah, ia kembali mendengar Ishida memanggil namanya, "Iya iya. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan ada apa?" Dengan langkah cepat—tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya—ia memasuki kamar mandi. Dan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Ishida, Ichigo membersihkan tubuh bawahnya.

Sial.

Ia ingin mandi, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak punya waktu. Karena kelihatannya telah terjadi kecelakaan yang cukup besar dan saat ini rumah sakit Karakura kebanjiran pasien.

_Padahal ia sudah berharap liburnya kali ini tidak akan terganggu apa pun._

**"Kurosaki! Bisakah kau lebih cepat?"**

"Kalau kamu mau aku datang ke sana dalam keadaan bugil, tidak masalah! Dan berikan aku Doraemon agar bisa sampai ke sana dengan menggunakan pintu ke mana saja!" Bisa ia dengar dengusan Ishida saat ia mengenakan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah meninggalkan note untuk Byakuya, Ichigo mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Ia memutuskan sambungan dengan Ishida saat akan mengendarai mobil.

Karena saat ini dirinyalah yang merajai jalanan, Ichigo tidak ragu untuk mengebut. Suara decitan ban bisa terdengar setiap kali mobil yang ia kendarai berbelok di tikungan. _Wow. Jangan-jangan ia berbakat untuk menjadi pembalap?_ Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat bayangan yang melintas di hadapannya. Dengan sigap ia injak rem, dan mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan seekor kucing yang mendesis ke arahnya. _Fuck, Ishida! Pria nerdy itu hampir saja membuat pasien rumah sakit Karakura bertambah!_

Setelah kucing itu melintas, Ichigo melanjutkan laju mobilnya dan rahangnya terasa lepas saat melihat keramaian yang ada di depan rumah sakit. Ambulans saling bersahut-sahutan, para dokter dan perawat berhamburan keluar, masing-masingnya membawa pasien. Ia yakin ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk memarkirkan mobil, jadi ia memilih untuk keluar dan memberikan kuncinya pada satpam yang kebetulan melintas untuk memarkirkannya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Ia berlari mendekati Chad yang kebetulan berada paling dekat darinya. Memberikan instruksi kepada sang perawat raksasa, dan dengan segera ia menggiring seorang pasien ke dalam sambil mendengarkan detail dari seorang suster yang mengikutinya. Perhatiannya sempat teralihkan saat melihat sosok seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai istri dari Grimmjow keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada. Dan semakin bingung serta penasaran dengan keperluan sang wanita saat ia menyadari dari pintu mana wanita itu keluar.

_Apa yang Cirucci inginkan dari seorang Kurotsuchi Mayuri dini hari begini?_

Ichigo tahu kalau Mayuri pun merupakan dokter kandungan seperti Unohana. Hanya saja, Mayuri sering kali melanggar 'teritori'. Hanya kejeniusan pria itulah yang membuat sang pria bisa bertahan di sini.

_... Masa sih?_

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

*** Night Is Young by Nelly Furtado**

**** Sweet Lady by Tyrese**

***** You're Not My God by Keith Urban**

**Review? Supaya saya semangat update lho :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu mereview ya, juga untul fave dan alert-nya. Seneng deh ngeliat ada yang peduli banget sama cerita ini :')**

_**Zanpaku nee: **__Karena kalo manggilnya "Zan" kan lancar banget tuh di lidah, tapi kalo "Zanp" berasa setelah ngomong "Zan" ngedadak harus direm sama huruf 'p'... o3o) "Pakun" itu kan panggilan sayang :") *boong bener* ...Biar gampang, udah deh saya panggil "Dedek manis" aja *eaa* *rayuan ala abang2* . . . . . . . . . . Yang ngerikues mah udah pasti milih yg dirikuesnya ya... _B| _*iyalah*_

_**Rose:**__ Eh? Ga kok. Byakuya masih lajang 'A' Belum punya pendamping idup dia, walo emang punya mantan sih ' 'a Iya, say, ini GrimmIchi. Sesuai dengan kategori karakter: Ichigo K. & Grimmjow J. :)_

_**Purple and blue:**__ Find out in your own way, m'dear~ ;)_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Terkait dengan salah satu review, saya merasa harus mengklarifikasi. Fanfic ini tidak ada MPreg. Secara singkat alasannya, karena MPreg **_**not my cup of tea**_**. Jadi, kenapa Ichigo merasa agak2 khawatir bareback (tanpa kondom/cum di **_**dalam**_**)? Hal ini berkaitan dengan save sex. Anal sex itu memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk AIDS. Makanya gay (dalam kehidupan nyata) prefer menggunakan kondom setiap kali ngeseks. Dan Ichigo sebagai seorang Dokter, walau tau dia dan Byakuya sama2 **_**clean**_**, dia bakalan tetap mengutamakan kondom.**

**Semoga penjelasan saya jelas ya. :)**

Next, enjoy chapter 4 of Forever Someone...

XOXOXO

Kecelakaan yang terjadi antara bus pariwisata dan truk pengangkut kayu semalam sudah menelan 3 korban jiwa, dan 36 korban luka lainnya. Tidak keseluruhan korban di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Karakura karena keterbatasan tempat. Para dokter dan suster yang seharusnya berada dalam masa libur dipanggil kembali karena rumah sakit membutuhkan tenaga lebih. Kericuhan, orang mondar-mandir bagaikan setrikaan, merupakan pemandangan yang kini terlihat di dalam rumah sakit Karakura.

Beberapa pasien yang lebih dulu dirawat nampak begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dan begitu tahu, mereka langsung sibuk membicarakannya dengan orang yang berada paling dekat.

Di dalam ruang jaga para dokter, Ichigo menghela nafas. Setelah berjam-jam bergerak dan 3 kali melakukan operasi, akhirnya ia bisa istirahat juga. Memandang ke arah segelas kopi hangat yang diulurkan padanya, Ichigo tersenyum, "Thanks, Chad." Ia ambil gelasnya, melihat perawat raksasa itu mengangguk pelan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah menyesap kopinya, Ichigo merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa, merasa rileks setelah tekanan yang sempat dirasakannya berangsur-angsur berkurang.

Suara klik ringan pertanda pintu terbuka sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya, merasa tahu siapa yang bergabung dengannya di dalam ruangan itu. Bisa ia dengar suara kertas yang menggerisik, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara angkat bicara, "Pasien kecelakaan yang meninggal bertambah lagi. Kelihatannya operasi pengangkutan gagang besi dari diafragma Okamura-san tidak berhasil..." Ishida bergumam ringan, lalu kembali membuka-buka halaman catatannya yang lain. Tidak mempedulikan apakah dua orang lain di ruangan itu mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Tapi, Ishida yakin Ichigo ataupun Sado walaupun terlihat cuek, mereka sebenarnya peduli. Jadi, ia meneruskan penjelasannya. Dan ketika ia selesai, Ichigo mengerang. "Aku masih ingin menangisi hari liburku yang dicabut..." Dokter bersurai oranye itu sebenarnya sudah membayangkan saat-saat liburnya akan ia isi dengan banyak bersantai, menyelesaikan game yang belakangan ini tidak sempat ia selesaikan...

_Ups._

Yep. Walaupun umur sudah bertambah, hobi main game Ichigo masih belum berubah.

"Lihat sisi baiknya, setelah ini, mungkin kita bisa libur lebih panjang lagi." Sahut Ishida dengan ringan sambil ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak merosot. Ia simpan catatan miliknya, dan ketika ia bermaksud beranjak berdiri, Ichigo pun berdiri.

Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku, Ichigo pun kemudian menguap, "Semuanya sudah terkendali kan? Kurasa aku mau istirahat di rumah saja." Ia menggosok kedua matanya, dan tidak menyusahkan diri dengan melepaskan jas dokternya terlebih dahulu, Ichigo sudah keluar dari ruangan. Mengecek jam tangannya hingga helaan nafas keluar dikemudian.

Sudah hampir jam makan siang dan ia belum makan sedari pagi. Yang lebih penting lagi, ia sangat mengantuk. Semoga saja ia bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan baik hingga bisa selamat sampai ke rumah.

Langkah Ichigo sempat ragu-ragu saat ia lagi-lagi melihat Cirucci berada di depan ruangan Mayuri. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika melihat wanita itu masuk setelah disambut oleh dokter bersurai biru cerulean itu. Kecurigaan yang sempat ia rasakan malam tadi dan sudah ia lupakan, kini kembali mengembang di dalam dirinya, membuatnya mengambil langkah mendekat. Tapi, tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang pintu ia hentikan saat pikirannya yang lain berbisik bahwa apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Cirucci tidak akan pernah ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Terdiam sesaat, lalu menghela nafas. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Sepeduli apa pun ia dengan Grimmjow, bukan berarti ia akan dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi sang pria dan berperan sebagai orang ketiga.

_Ah, ia tidak suka peran tambahan seperti itu_.

Menjauh dari ruangan sang dokter sinting tapi ahli obat-obatan itu, Ichigo mendadak merasa jadi lebih lelah dari sebelum ini. Karena sepertinya, tidak seperti logikanya, hatinya masih bertanya-tanya. _Apakah yang Cirucci inginkan dari Mayuri? Apakah ia harus mengatakannya kepada Grimmjow? Apakah ia harusnya tetap berada di depan ruangan itu dan... mencuri dengar?_ Selama mengenal Grimmjow, Ichigo selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlibat terlalu dalam dalam setiap urusan pribadi sang pria. Selain karena Grimmjow memang tidak suka ada orang yang ikut campur, dirinya sendiri juga—

"Sialan!"

_**TIIIIIIIIINNN!**_

Terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara klakson yang ternyata berasal dari mobilnya sendiri, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa selama berjalan tadi ia ternyata sudah sampai di mobilnya, dan saking kesalnya malah jadi memukul kemudi. Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun di parkiran kecuali petugas parkir yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Ichigo akhirnya menginjak pedal gas setelah menstarter mobilnya. Meluncur ke jalanan, dan pada akhirnya berbelok di tikungan yang sama sekali berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang bisa memberikannya masukan.

Dan ia tahu siapa orang yang tepat.

XOXOXO

"Oh? Dia sedang ada di area kandang gajah kalau di jam-jam seperti ini."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya, Ichigo melangkah menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh salah seorang petugas yang ia tanyai. Kebun Binatang Los Lobos memang masih tampak ramai walau hari ini bukan merupakan hari libur. Mungkin hal itu dikarenakan di salah satu sisi kebun binatang ini terdapat wahana permainan seperti di taman-taman hiburan lainnya. Walau tidak terlalu banyak, harga tiket yang murah masih sangat sanggup menarik minat pengunjung.

Ichigo menemukan orang yang dicarinya di area kandang gajah, tepat ketika yang bersangkutan terpeleset saat sedang membawa bongkahan yang ia yakini berisi kotoran gajah—jika dilihat dari warna dan teksturnya. Sang dokter muda meringis, bukan karena rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Renji, tetapi karena membayangkan bagaimana bau yang diderita oleh sang kepala merah akibat tertimpa... _Ergh, memikirkannya saja ia jadi ingin muntah_.

Tapi...

Ia juga tidak bisa menahan tawanya sehingga meledak begitu saja. Dan kelihatannya bukan hanya dirinya yang tergelitik dengan adegan yang terjadi itu, tetapi juga para pengunjung yang berada di areanya. "WAHAHAHAHAHAA! Apa matamu silau karena warna rambutmu sendiri, Renji?" Samar-samar ichigo bisa mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Renji, ia terkekeh, namun kekehannya langsung berganti dengan ekspresi horor karena Renji yang baru menyadari kedatangannya langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Seringai di wajah pria bersurai merah itu menandakan dengan jelas kalau ia berniat balas dendam karena sudah ditertawakan.

Lalu Ichigo?

Sudah bisa dipastikan ia mengambil seribu langkah menjauh tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi.

"RENJI! KUSUMPAHI KEPALAMU BOTAK SELAMANYA SEPERTI IKKAKU KALAU SAMPAI ADA SETITIK SAJA NODA DI BAJUKU!"

"Sori. Telingaku juga sepertinya kemasukan, jadi aku tidak dengar~!"

Dalam keadaan panik dan tidak bisa lari ke mana pun lagi akibat pohon besar yang menghadang lajunya, Ichigo hanya memiliki satu harapan terakhir, "AKU MEMBAWAKANMU BENTO KEDAI URAHARA!"

Renji menghentikan langkahnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

Renji menyengir lebar, dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Ichigo, "G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ! ! ! !" Dan Ichigo berteriak saat merasakan yang lembek dan hangat menempel di pipinya yang bersih itu—_well_, sekarang sih sudah tidak bersih lagi.

**xxxx**

Suara mengunyah yang lahap dan air yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas terdengar dari balik pintu ruang pegawai.

Renji nampak begitu menikmati bento Urahara favoritnya yang sudah bersedia dibawakan oleh Ichigo. Tidak peduli saat ini sang pria bersurai oranye tengah ngambek di sudut ruangan, kedua tangan terlipat di dada, dan terus melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Renji. "Gochisosama." Sang Zookeeper meletakkan sumpit dan bungkusan bentonya di atas meja, sebelum kemudian mengambil gelas berisi air dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

Baru kemudian ia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang nampak masih penuh dendam akibat ditempelkan kotoran gajah. "Aku kena seluruh badan lho, sedangkan kamu cuma kena satu titik saja sudah begitu." Ia bersandar pada punggung sofa dan membentangkan kedua lengannya di sana. ". . . . Padahal lebih dari setengah botol sabun kuhabiskan, kok baunya rasanya masih ada ya. . .?" Renji mengkerutkan hidungnya dan mencoba mencium telapak tangannya yang kenyataannya hanya berbau sabun.

Ichigo mendengus. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan membuang muka, tidak mau melihat ke arah Renji. Di dalam pikirannya, ia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas dendam kepada Renji. Selain menyukai kerapihan dan kebersihan, Kurosaki Ichigo juga pendendam. Jangan salah, sekalinya sudah dendam, ia akan menjalani berapa lama pun waktunya untuk membalas.

Apalagi, bukan salahnya Renji bisa sampai terjatuh dan tertimpa kotoran gajah seperti itu.

Tambahan: Bukan hanya dirinya yang tertawa tadi, tapi pada kenyataannya cuma dirinya saja yang dikerjai.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Soalnya tumben kamu datang ketika masih dalam pakaian ala dokter begitu." Merasa sudah waktunya mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain sebelum Ichigo semakin bete, Renji menatap ke arah sang dokter muda yang semenjak tadi ia sadari berpakaian _rapih_. Kemeja putih, dan celana kain hitam bukanlah style yang biasa digunakan oleh Ichigo di luar waktu kerjanya. Ia menduga kalau Ichigo langsung datang ke sini segera setelah pekerjaannya di rumah sakit selesai.

Kali ini Ichigo menghela nafas dan wajahnya nampak seperti orang yang banyak pikiran, membuat Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menunggu dengan sabar mengenai penjelasan akan apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

"Kamu tahu, istri Grimmjow, Cirucci, berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya kemarin ini." Ichigo melirik ke arah Renji, dan dilihat dari bentuk roman muka sang pria bersurai merah, ia menebak kalau Renji sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai hal itu. _Karena memang ia belum memberitahukan kepada Renji, dan tidak mungkin Grimmjow mengatakan tentang hal itu kepada sang Zookeeper_. "Gagal kok. Dan Grimm sempat marah-marah soal itu." Ichigo mengangkat bahu, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursinya, "Tapi, beberapa hari setelahnya, kulihat mereka rukun kembali. Hanya saja..."

Mendengar perkataan yang menggantung, Renji kembali mengangkat alisnya tinggi, "Hanya saja...?"

Ichigo nampak menggeleng ringan sebelum kemudian menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Kulihat tadi Cirucci menemui Mayuri." Melihat wajah bingung Renji, ia melanjutkan, "Aku pernah cerita kan, mengenai seorang dokter yang hak prakteknya hampir dicabut karena menggunakan pasien sebagai rat lab?" Ia lihat mulut Renji membentuk huruf 'O', tanda bahwa sang pria akhirnya bisa mengingat. "Iya, yang itu. Entah aku hanya paranoid atau memang ada sesuatu, aku tidak yakin..."

"Kamu pikir Cirucci menghubungi Mayuri untuk memintanya menggugurkan kandungan karena dokter yang lain tidak bersedia?" Renji menimpali dengan terkaannya yang kelihatannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan terkaan Ichigo, karena setelah mendengarnya, sang dokter muda pun mengangguk. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Euh, ngomong-ngomong... Memangnya kenapa dokter yang lain tidak bersedia menggugurkan kandungannya? Bukankah sudah merupakan hak pasien untuk tetap memilikinya atau membuang kan?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat Ichigo melemparkan tatapan _apa-kamu-bodoh_ ke arahnya, yang langsung ia balas dengan kerutan di dahi, "Apa?"

"Renji... Kamu pikir masalah semacam itu bisa diiyakan begitu saja tanpa persetujuan sang suami? Bagaimana pun, janin di dalam perut seorang wanita itu milik pasangannya juga." Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya, karena sudah jelas akibat Grimmjow tidak menyetujui pengguguran, makanya Cirucci tidak akan bisa menggugurkan kandungannya begitu saja. Tapi, kalau wanita itu meminta tolong kepada Mayuri Kurotsuchi, masalahnya akan beda lagi.

"Mana aku tahu soal semacam itu. Sekarang ini aku kan petugas kebun binatang."

"Tapi kamu kan dulu pernah belajar mengenai kedokteran walau hanya untuk semester-semester awal saja..." Mendengus, Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba meregangkan otot tubuhnya. "Kurasa aku pulang saja..." Nampaknya perkiraannya bahwa Renji bisa memberinya masukan sudah salah. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu bergantung pada otak _lemah_ sang pria karena Renji memang mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu. Tapi, sebelum Ichigo bisa meraih pintu, Renji memanggilnya kembali.

"Kalau kamu memang peduli akan Grimmjow, kenapa tidak beritahu dia saja? Toh dia tidak pernah marah walaupun kamu salah terka kan?" Terkadang terpikirkan di dalam benaknya kalau menyangkut masalah Grimmjow, Ichigo sering kali ragu. Seolah ia takut Grimmjow akan langsung meninggalkannya sekali saja ia melakukan kesalahan.

_Menyukai seseorang apa harus sampai sebegitunya?_

"Ichi—"

"Aku tahu, Renji. Aku tahu..." Ichigo tidak berbalik. Punggungnya masih menatap Renji, sementara arah pandangnya kepada lantai seolah lantai itu adalah hal yang paling menarik baginya di dunia. "... Justru karena itu, aku tidak mau sembarangan... Aku tidak mau seolah diberikan _harapan_ ketika ia memaafkan kesalahanku..." Selalu ia ingat tidak ada saat di mana ia dan Grimmjow tidak bertengkar. Tapi, pertengkaran itu tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar pertengkaran antar sahabat, tidak pernah ada nafsu kebencian yang terlontar di setiap pertengkaran mereka.

Padahal Ichigo menyadari bahwa sesekali dirinya bertindak keterlaluan, tetapi tidak pernah Grimmjow benar-benar marah padanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Yah, kalau dirinya sih sudah pasti tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada sang pria, tapi, kenapa Grimmjow juga begitu? Dengan memikirkan hal itu saja, pikirannya sering kali menuturkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan manis yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan. Membuatnya menyimpan harapan semakin besar terhadap Byakuya untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menimbun perasaannya kepada Grimmjow.

Iya. Ichigo tidak pernah berani untuk benar-benar melupakan atau menghapus perasaannya begitu saja.

"Ichi... Kau masih mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan Renji itu terdengar, tapi ia tidak menghentikan tubuhnya untuk melangkah keluar ruangan. "Thanks sudah mau mendengarkanku, Ren." Dengan lembut, Ichigo menutup pintu ruangan di belakangnya. Renji dengan menjadi _pria yang pertama_ baginya, tentunya merupakan orang yang akan selalu tahu mengenai dirinya, mengenai perasaannya. Karena pada awalnya, Renji-lah yang membantunya menimbun perasaannya terhadap Grimmjow sebelum Byakuya mengambil langkah maju mendekatinya.

... Kalau dipikirkan dengan baik, ia sudah menjadi orang yang sangat egois.

Menggunakan dua pria yang memiliki perasaan terhadapnya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi, kebutuhannya akan _kehangatan_ dan _belaian_, membuatnya membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi orang yang egois. Ia jamin sang ibu akan sangat kecewa karena ia menjalani hidup dengan tidak berdasarkan arti dari nama yang ia sandang.

_Number one guardian_.

Pertanyaannya, siapa yang selama ini ia lindungi?

_Tidak ada._

"Oomph...!" Terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, Ichigo jadi tidak melihat ke depan dan baru sadar ketika merasakan kepalanya terbenam dalam sesuatu yang lembut namun juga keras. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya dan semburat merah muda merona wajahnya saat menyadari bahwa barusan kepalanya sempat tenggelam dalam dada seseorang. Seorang pria dengan surai coklat panjang dan mata yang sayu—saking sayunya hingga terlihat seperti yang mengantuk. "Ma-maaf..."

Ia dengar pria itu menggeram sedikit, bukan dalam konotasi yang negatif, dan setelah mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi, Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Ia tetap tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui masalah Grimmjow, dan akan jauh lebih baik jika ia menemukan bukti terlebih dahulu. Dengan pikiran dan ketetapan akan langkahnya, Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke arah Rumah Sakit Karakura.

XOXOXO

". . . . A-Apa?"

Mayuri menghela nafas, ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Ichigo, "Seperti yang kubilang, semuanya sudah terkontrol. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, wanita itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

_'Mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan'. Oh, Tuhan..._

Jam 12.30 siang, Ichigo kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit Karakura setelah sempat keluar dari sana pada jam 10 pagi tadi. Tanpa melihat kembali sekitarnya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerja Kurotsuchi Mayuri dan ia merasa beruntung ketika melihat dokter bersurai biru cerulean itu berada di sana, duduk di balik mejanya dan memeriksa beberapa kertas yang ia yakini sebagai percobaan yang belakangan ini tengah dijalankannya.

Harapannya kalau dirinya datang tepat waktu dan Cirucci belum sempat melakukan apa pun terhadap kandungannya langsung pupus saat mendengar jawaban Mayuri atas pertanyaannya tadi. Rasanya Ichigo jadi ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau dengan melakukan Manual Vacuum Aspiration (MVA) hanya membutuhkan prosedur dalam waktu 5-15 menit? Walau kemungkinan besar saat ini Cirucci masih belum bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena pendarahan yang memungkinkan untuk terjadi, tapi janin dalam kandungannya sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada.

Kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo itu pun ia layangkan pada Mayuri, "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ! ? Retsu seharusnya sudah memberitahumu kalau suami dari Mrs. Jeagerjaques tidak pernah menyetujui mengenai aborsi!" Ia menggebrak permukaan meja dengan tangannya, tatapannya saat itu tajam mengarah kepada dokter yang seharusnya menjadi seniornya itu, "Sebagai seorang dokter senior kau pastinya tahu mengenai pra-syarat dan prosedur dalam proses kedokteran! Apalagi dalam hal seperti ini! Tidak bisa sembarangan—"

"Dr. Kurotsuchi,"

Ketukan ringan di daun pintu, dan secara otomatis Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai gelap dikepang serta berpakaian suster berjalan masuk, "Mrs. Jeagerjaques menanyakan apa dia sudah bisa melihat hasil diagnosisnya," Baru saja Ichigo berniat untuk meminta waktu, namun Mayuri sudah bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati sang suster.

Mayuri menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada di tepian pintu, ia menoleh dan menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan seringai khas dirinya terbentang di wajah, "Karena sudah tugas sebagai seorang dokter senior memberi contoh pada juniornya untuk memenuhi panggilan pasien, kurasa kita akan bisa berbicara lagi nanti, ne, Kurosaki-kun?" Entah hanya perasaan Ichigo saja atau bukan, tapi ia merasa mendengar kekehan Mayuri walau setelah ia keluar dari ruangan.

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat di mana dirinya berada saat ini, bisa dipastikan, meja sudah melayang ke arah sang dokter senior.

Memejamkan mata, menghembuskan, dan menghirup nafas secara perlahan, Ichigo berusaha menurunkan emosinya yang sempat memuncak. Kekesalan yang dirasakannya, membuat tangannya gemetar ketika mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, ia menekan tombol yang ia yakini sebagai nomor dari orang yang paling harus tahu mengenai kondisi saat ini.

**"Ye**—**"**

"Istrimu orang yang SANGAT bodoh, Jeagerjaques. Injakkan kakimu di sini. Segera. SEKARANG." Dengan cepat ia berkata, dengan cepat pula ia memutuskan sambungannya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak diperlukan untuk mengatakannya secara detail saat ini. Grimmjow bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia tahu pria itu akan menangkap apa maksudnya, walau mungkin membutuhkan waktu mencernanya selama beberapa menit. Tapi, Ichigo saat ini sudah bisa membayangkan Grimmjow dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan, berjalan keluar apartemennya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu.

XOXOXO

Dua puluh menit kemudian Grimmjow datang bersama dengan dua orang temannya—satu ia kenal, dan yang satunya lagi tidak begitu. Hanya saja ia merasa pernah melihat sosok pria bersurai coklat gondrong, namun tidak bisa menempatkan ingatannya dengan sangat baik. Grimmjow nampak ingin bertanya sesuatu di menit pertama ia melihat sosok Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo memiliki pemikiran lain, dan tanpa banyak berkata, ia langsung membawa ketiganya ke sebuah ruangan di mana Cirucci saat ini tengah berada.

Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan dan membiarkan hanya Grimmjow yang masuk. Bisa ia lihat wanita dengan surai ungunya yang digerai tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, kedatangan Girmmjow saat itu memang pada waktu yang benar-benar sangat pas. Ichigo juga melihat seluruh warna menghilang dari wajah Cirucci.

Tertangkap basah setelah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan, bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Menyadari tubuh Grimmjow yang bergetar menahan amarah, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu sendirian. Agar keduanya bisa bicara baik-baik? _Heh_. Ichigo sendiri tahu dalam kondisi seperti ini Girmmjow tidak akan bisa diajak _baik-baik_, jadi istrinya saat ini pun pastinya tahu. Makanya, wanita itu sempat melayangkan tatapan minta tolong ke arahnya, yang tentu saja tidak ia hiraukan.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, ia bisa mendengar suara tamparan dari dalam ruangan.

Ichigo menghela nafas, selama Grimmjow tidak melakukan pembunuhan, ia tidak akan menghentikan tindakan sang pria. Wanita itu saat ini mendapatkan ganjaran yang seharusnya.

Suara tawa tertahan menarik perhatiannya, sehingga ia menoleh ke arah salah seorang teman Grimmjow yang bersurai hitam panjang. Pria itu bertubuh sangat tinggi, ia yakini lebih dari 2 meter, dan ia kenal dengan nama Nnoitra Jiruga. Mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali sebelum ini. Nnoitra nampak mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menekan beberapa angka, sebelum kemudian seringai lebar yang menunjukkan sederetan giginya terpampang di wajahnya hingga seolah ujung bibirnya itu sanggup mencapai telinganya.

Dan tidak lama, ponselnya sendiri pun bergetar—ia tidak berani membunyikannya karena mengingat tempat di mana ia berada saat ini. Bisa bahaya jika ada orang berpenyakit jantung lewat di dekatnya. Alisnya sempat berkerut melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Renji. Bisa ia pastikan pria bersurai merah itu ingin menanyakan mengenai yang tadi. Menghela nafas, Ichigo akhirnya menjawab teleponnya, "Ya. Ya... Aku terlambat, Ren... Aku terlambat..."

Di seberang sambungan sempat sepi selama beberapa saat, baru kemudian ia bisa mendengar lagi suara Renji, **"Wanita memang super cepat kalau masalah anak dan belanja, eh?"** Ichigo bisa mendengar kekehan sang pria, dan jika saat ini Renji berada dihadapannya, bisa ia yakinkan ia sudah menyikut perut sang pria dengan sangat keras.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus, "Yang kau bicarakan itu berada dalam dua kategori berbeda tahu."

_BRAKK!_

Suara pintu dibanting membuat Ichigo yang terlalu terfokus dengan teleponnya, hampir saja terlompat kaget. "AKU TIDAK BUTUH WANITA YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU MENGHARGAIKU! SEKARANG TERSERAH KAMU MAU MELAKUKAN APA, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Suara Grimmjow yang menggelegar saat keluar ruangan itu menarik perhatian petugas rumah sakit dan pasien lain yang kebetulan lewat, dan salah seorang perawat sempat memarahi Grimmjow yang terlalu berisik sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Saat ini Renji tertawa terbahak di balik telepon, dan Ichigo menggerang, "Apa yang lucu, Renji? ?" Tapi, kelihatannya yang tertawa bukan hanya Renji, karena ia bisa mendengar suara tawa itu berada di dekatnya, dan berasal dari Nnoitra yang kini memukul-mukul pundak Grimmjow dengan keras, seolah bangga pria bersurai biru itu sudah berhasil memenangkan suatu lotere berhadiah milyaran.

"Itu baru temanku! Sudah kutunggu-tunggu kamu mengatakan itu, Grimmy!"

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangkat alis mendengar komentar Nnoitra dan pria bersurai coklat yang mendengus. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tapi nampaknya kedua teman Girmmjow itu nampak tidak menyukai Cirucci.

. . . . Mungkin ada sesuatu mengenai istri Grimmjow yang tidak ia ketahui selama ini?

Bukan berarti juga ia benar-benar mengenai Cirucci saat ini sih.

"Ano... Kurosaki-san?" Suara seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo, Grimmjow, dan juga kedua orang temannya, "Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi... saat ini di depan gedung ada banyak... wartawan..." Ichigo hanya diam memperhatikan raut wajah suster yang ia yakini selalu ada di balik meja resepsionis itu kini memancarkan kebingungan, karena nampaknya sang suster sudah berusaha mengusir gerombolan hyena haus berita itu tapi tidak kunjung berhasil.

"NNOITRA!" Grimmjow membentak ke arah teman jangkungnya, merasa tahu betul siapa dalang di balik kedatangan para wartawan itu. Tapi, Nnoitra hanya menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat jarinya membentuk V, tidak sedikit pun merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo menyadari bahwa waktu istirahatnya lagi-lagi berkurang. Dan mungkin malah tidak akan dapat waktu istirahat. Memikirkannya saja, ia sudah bete. Ia memutuskan teleponnya dengan Renji, dan menatap nanar ke arah Nnoitra sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya, "Kamu harus mengurusnya sendiri! Aku pulang!" Tapi, baru saja Ichigo mau mengambil langkah menjauh, Ishida datang dari arah berlawanan dan memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki! Kau dibutuhkan di Unit Gawat Darurat. Pasien kecelakaan tadi malam yang kau tangani mengalami penurunan." Tutur sang dokter berkacamata dengan tenang sambil mengarahkan Ichigo untuk segera mengikutinya.

Ichigo mengerang, dan dengan langkah berat ia mendekati Ishida, tapi tidak sebelum melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Nnoitra yang nyeletuk, "Kayaknya berat banget jadi dokter, ya?"

.

**TBC**

.

**Apa itu Manual Vacuum Aspiration (MVA)?**

**MVA dilakukan dengan menggunakan jarum suntik genggam sebagai sumber hisap untuk menghilangkan isi rahim. Waktu prosedur ini 5-15 menit dan dilakukan di dalam kantor dokter, klinik atau ruang gawat darurat. Seorang pasien biasanya meninggalkan kantor dokter atau klinik dalam waktu dua jam. Hal ini dapat digunakan untuk aborsi pada wanita tiga minggu setelah awal siklus menstruasi terakhir, hingga 12 minggu kehamilan. Efek samping yang umum meliputi kram atau nyeri perut dan perdarahan. Komplikasi utama sangat jarang, tetapi bisa termasuk perforasi rahim atau leher rahim, infeksi panggul dan pendarahan berlebihan.**

.

**Agh, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya kerjakan dalam judul ini =A=" Dan semoga penjelasan mengenai MVAnya ga membuat kalian bingung. Review? Review? Yang menunggu chapter 2 dari Cinnamon and Fangs, saat ini sedang saya kerjakan juga. Kalau lancar besok atau lusa sudah akan post :)**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian-kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk review, fave, dan alert! Saya terharu banget dan ga bosen deh baca review kalian :') *lebay* *plak***

_**Rose:**__ Byakuya muncul di sini~ :D Renji... Niatan sih punya pasangan, tapi liat dulu segimana perlunya itu pasangan :)) *ditabok ekor zabimaru*_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Beluuummm~! Kalau langsung nyerein, dramanya kagak ada dong ^w^ *plak* Iyah, yang ditabrak Ichi itu emang Starrk dan ga kok. Ga ada apa2 antara Starrk dan Ichigo nantinya. Tapi, emang pegang peranan penting juga sih itu orang ntar :)a _

_**Purple and blue:**__ Oke deh, sayaaaang~! Baru sempet update sekarang T^T *kelamaan*_

**Dan terima kasih banyak juga untuk: **_Lovely Orihime / katskrom / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / CCloveRuki / Aoi LawLight._ **Seinget saya sih udah balas kalian melalui PM, tapi kalau ada yang kelupaan, maaf banget TwT"**

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Dan saya rasa, chapter ini cukup ngebosenin tapi diperlukan banget sebagai interval untuk drama yang mulai mencuat ke permukaan.**

Enjoy :)

XOXOXO

Sedan hitam dengan nomor 64-32 terparkir di halaman sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kental dengan salah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam berlari dari dalam rumah menuju pintu penumpang dan membukakannya. Pria itu nampak membungkukkan badannya ketika figur lain yang nampak elegan dalam balutan jas hitam serta kemeja keabuan keluar dari mobil. Membiarkan sang pria melepaskan jasnya, figur tersebut berjalan masuk dan wajahnya terlihat _impassive_ ketika beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam lainnya datang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama. Apa anda ingin saya menyiapkan bak mandi untuk anda, atau anda lebih memilih untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

Tanpa memberikan tatapan ke arah pelayan yang menanyai keperluannya dengan penuh sopan santun, Byakuya melonggarkan dasi di lehernya sembari berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam rumah, "Aku tidak lapar, dan hanya ingin segera bisa beristirahat." Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan tuannya, pelayan itu pun membungkuk dan berjalan ke salah satu bagian rumah untuk mempersiapkan apa yang Byakuya butuhkan kala itu.

Baru saja Byakuya akan melewati pintu menuju bagian timur rumah—yang merupakan bagian miliknya pribadi—seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik, dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di dekatnya dengan senyum yang sangat ramah, "Maafkan saya, Byakuya-sama. Tapi, Tuan dan Nyonya besar menginginkan kehadiran anda di ruang baca." Tidak berkata apa-apa dan tidak memberikan gestur khusus apa pun kepada sang wanita tua, Byakuya langsung melangkah ke ruangan yang dimaksudkan.

Kelihatannya tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya itu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

_Karena kehadirannya pastinya diharuskan 'segera'_.

"Byakuya, anakku. Bagaimana harimu, nak?" Seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang digelung dalam sebuah untaian elegan menyapa Byakuya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah sempat mengetuk. Di samping umurnya yang sudah mencapai kepala 5, sang Nyonya Kuchiki masih kelihatan terlalu muda dan cantik. Jauh berbeda dengan suaminya yang sudah beruban di sana-sini. Dengan gerakan yang lembut sang wanita memberikan gestur agar Byakuya duduk di sebelahnya.

Duduk di tempat yang dimaksudkan, Byakuya pun menjawab dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah tenang, "Gangguan finansial yang terjadi belakangan ini sudah bisa teratasi dengan baik. Yamada berhasil menemukan letak kesalahannya."

Sang Ibu nampak mengangguk senang, sementara sang Ayah masih berkutat dengan buku yang berada di tangannya. Kacamata yang Tuan Besar Kuchiki itu kenakan nampak berkilat ketika nyala api di perapian menjentik akibat angin yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat—membuat tirai merah bata yang melindunginya menari kecil mengikuti aliran angin.

"Tadi sore Rukia menelepon," Sang Ibu, Reiko, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta, "Dia bilang akan pulang saat musim liburan nanti. Dan..." Ia menarik sebuah map berwarna biru, dan diserahkannya map itu pada Byakuya yang secara refleks langsung menerimanya, "Kuharap, kau mau mempertimbangkan _ini_, Byakuya."

Map biru itu sama sekali tidak terlihat mengintimidasi bagi Byakuya, makanya ia membukanya tanpa ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian kedua matanya sempat agak membesar ketika menyadari apa isi map tersebut. Sebuah foto wanita terpampang di sana. Wanita itu menggunakan kimono bernuansa lili, rambut hitam sang wanita yang dibiarkan tergerai disemati oleh jepit rambut berwarna senada dengan kimononya. Kedua iris yang besar dan senyum lembut yang terarah padanya—karena fotonya memang menghadap pada kamera—memberikan nilai semakin positif bahwa wanita yang berada di foto itu merupakan wanita baik-baik, dari keluarga _baik-baik_ pula.

Mulutnya yang mendadak terasa kering membuat Byakuya tidak bisa berkata apa pun dan hanya menatap map di tangannya.

"Ada teman Ibu yang maniak miai. Ia selalu bisa menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk siapa pun yang membutuhkan. Dan melihatmu yang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan asmara dengan wanita mana pun, padahal umurmu sudah menginjak kepala 3, Ibu rasa sudah waktunya Ibu meminta bantuannya."

_Intinya, dia dijodohkan_.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan sebenarnya, karena preferensi seksualnya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapa pun, jadi tidak heran jika mendadak ia akan disodorkan kegiatan semacam ini. Tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarganya yang tahu bahwa dia gay. Tidak para pelayannya, tidak kedua orang tuanya, tidak pula dengan adiknya, Rukia. Byakuya tahu betul jika ia mengatakan preferensi seksualnya kepada kedua orang tua yang selalu mengharapkan dirinya _berjalan_ sesuai di jalan mereka, maka ia sama saja dengan melakukan kesalahan besar. mempermalukan namanya sendiri, dan memalukan nama keluarga yang selalu berada di puncak selama berabad-abad.

Kedua orang tuanya memang mengenal Ichigo. Tapi, bukan sebagai kekasih, melainkan hanya sebagai teman dari Rukia yang juga berarti merupakan temannya.

Dan Byakuya tidak berencana mengubah hal itu.

Karena Byakuya bukanlah seseorang yang memegang prinsip: 'Cinta asmara akan menang jika melawan cinta keluarga'. Ia justru sebaliknya. Baginya _nama_ keluarganya adalah yang nomor satu. _Sebesar apa pun perasaan cintanya pada seseorang, pada Ichigo_.

... Apa dia memang serendah itu dengan mudahnya menanggalkan perasaan dan orang yang dicintainya selama setahun belakangan ini?

_Tidak._

_Yang ia lakukan hanya mempertahankan nama baik Kuchiki yang merupakan tugas utamanya sebagai seorang penerus_.

Seolah menyadari 'dilema' yang tengah berkecamuk di kepala putranya, Reiko tersenyum dan mengambil kembali map yang ada di tangan Byakuya, "Jangan khawatir. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu, kau masih memiliki waktu untuk berpikir. Setelah yakin, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Ibu."

Byakuya tidak berkata apa pun, ia hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian undur diri dari ruangan dengan alasan lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Namun, tidak sebelum ia mendengar pesan terakhir dari sang Ayah yang semenjak awal selalu diam, "Ayah tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan nama Kuchiki."

_Ya._

_Dirinya pun tahu mengenai itu_.

XOXOXO

"AAH! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? SUDAH KUBILANG KE KIRI! KIRI KAN?"

"KAMU BILANG KE KIRI TAPI SENDIRINYA MALAH JALAN KE KANAN, BAGAIMANA SIH?"

"ITU KARENA KAMU BELOK KANAN LEBIH DULU, MAU TIDAK MAU AKU MENGIKUTI KAN?"

"HARUSNYA KAMU BILANG KALAU DI KANAN ADA LUBANG JEBAKAN! AKU KAN NGGAK TAU!"

"KAMU PIKIR AKU TAU SOAL ITU?"

_Ctik!_

Dengan sepenuh tenaga dan kekesalan yang meluap-luap, Ichigo melemparkan kaleng yang masih penuh berisi soda ke arah kepala merah Renji yang terus-menerus berteriak semenjak mulai bermain bersama Ikkaku. Renji yang terlalu terfokus dengan pertengkarannya sendiri tentu tidak melihat kedatangan si kaleng soda hingga benturan keras di kepalanya membuat wajah depannya yang terlalu dekat dengan televisi itu menampar layar televisi hingga bergoyang.

"BERISIK! BISA NGGAK SIH KALIAN MAIN DENGAN LEBIH TENANG?" Ichigo melotot nanar ke arah dua temannya yang sudah mengganggu hari liburnya. Dan kekesalannya bertambah ketika ia hendak melemparkan kaleng kedua ke arah Ikkaku, yang bersangkutan ternyata sudah berlindung di balik bantal besar, sehingga ia tidak tahu harus melempar ke arah mana untuk mengenai sang pria berkepala licin itu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ichigo mendapat libur yang sesungguhnya dari kegiatannya di rumah sakit. Ishida atau pun dokter lainnya berjanji tidak akan menghubunginya kecuali ketika rumah sakit di bom oleh teroris. Setelah yakin rekan sesama dokternya akan memegang kata-kata itu, Ichigo pun akhirnya mau mengaktifkan ponselnya yang rencanakan untuk dinon-aktifkan selama libur karena tidak ingin diganggu. Yang kemudian membuatnya menyesali tindakannya itu.

Seharusnya yakin atau tidak dirinya dengan kata-kata rekannya itu, ia tetap mematikan ponselnya.

Karena setelah ia mengaktifkan ponselnya, tidak lama Renji menghubungi dan mengatakan akan datang berkunjung. Dan Ichigo tidak menyangka kalau 'berkunjung' yang Renji maksudkan itu adalah 'tamasya di rumah'. Karena selain membawa banyak makanan dan minuman, Renji juga membawa beberapa orang lain bersamanya.

Kedua iris _cinnamon_ Ichigo menatap ke arah seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang terpingkal-pingkal di lantai akibat melihat kebodohan Renji juga Ikkaku dalam bermain Super Mario Bross. Arisawa Tatsuki terus mengatakan kalau anak TK saja bisa bermain lebih baik daripada mereka. _Dan Ichigo setuju untuk hal itu_. Lalu seorang wanita berdada besar yang nampak tidak terpengaruh oleh keributan dan terus memijat pundak pria kecil di hadapannya, Matsumoto Rangiku dan Hitsugaya Toshiro, merupakan sekretaris dan atasan. Ya, jangan mau ditipu, walaupun terlihat seperti anak-anak, usia Toshiro berada jauh di atas Ichigo.

Dan merupakan orang yang paling tua yang berada di rumahnya saat ini.

Padahal Ichigo ingin melalui harinya dengan bersantai ditemani dengan alunan musik lembut. Siapa sangka keinginannya untuk mengaktifkan ponsel membuatnya sial seperti ini? Bukannya ia tidak menyukai kedatangan teman-temannya sih, hanya saja ia saat ini sedang ingin istirahat dan tidak mau diganggu.

Tapi, Renji itu tipe orang yang tidak akan menerima kata 'tidak'.

Ichigo juga tahu bahwa hal yang percuma jika ia benar-benar mengusir kelima _setan_ yang kelihatannya tidak mau mengangkat pantat mereka dari posisi mereka masing-masing sekarang ini.

Bel yang berbunyi saat itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan. Semuanya menatap ke arah yang sama, memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang saat ini berada di balik pintu depan. Menghela nafas dan berharap bukan orang yang kedatangannya tidak ia inginkan lagi, Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan ke pintu depan. Satu tangan ia sembunyikan di saku celana boxernya, dan tangannya yang lain memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

Dalam sekejap Ichigo berharap ia memakai pakaian yang lebih lagi dari sekedar wife beater putih dan celana boxer bertuliskan 'NBA Stars' ketika warna biru langsung menyelimuti penglihatannya.

"Hei, _Berry_! Kelihatannya kali ini kamu benar-benar mendapat libur, eh?"

"G-Grimmjow!"

Dari keseluruhan orang yang ia kenal saat itu, hanya Grimmjow-lah yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan bertandang ke rumahnya. Karena walaupun mereka memang dekat, tapi Grimmjow memang jarang sekali mengunjunginya, begitu pula sebaliknya ia terhadap Grimmjow.

_Yah, bagaimana mau enak mengunjungi kalau pada akhirnya ia diharuskan bertemu dengan istri dari orang yang susah sekali ia lupakan sampai detik ini?_

"Yo, Grimm! Ke mana saja kamu? Lama sekali."

Renji yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya sempat membuat Ichigo kaget, namun untungnya tidak sampai terlonjak. Dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Renji, Ichigo menatap temannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia yakin kalau maksud dari kata-katanya tadi, adalah bahwa Renjilah yang mengundang Grimmjow untuk datang. Untuk alasan apa, Ichigo tidak tahu dan Renji sendiri pun kelihatannya tidak akan mengatakan lebih dari 'sekedar bersenang-senang bersama' atau 'sudah lama tidak kumpul bareng-bareng'.

Dengan otak penuh dengan pikiran akan apa yang diinginkan oleh Renji—karena walaupun Renji dan Grimmjow sekarang berada dalam konteks 'pertemanan', tapi Renji bukan tipe yang akan mengundang Grimmjow hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Selain karena pria bersurai merah itu tahu mengenai perasaan Ichigo, pada dasarnya walaupun mereka mulai dekat, tapi tidak sedekat itu untuk sering-sering _hangout_ bersama—Ichigo berjalan ke dalam dapur dan mengambil dua kaleng soda lainnya. Dua, karena ia yakin melihat Nnoitra di belakang Grimmjow tadi.

Kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya di ruang televisi, Ichigo tidak bisa tidak untuk menatap Renji dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _kuharap-kamu-tidak-merencanakan-yang-aneh-aneh-atau-aku-akan-memotong-'adikmu'_, yang menghasilkan Renji hanya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Tatsuki—yang saat itu merupakan gilirannya bermain PS3 bersama Rangiku—membanting _controller_ sambil mengumpat. Jika dilihat dari Rangiku yang cekikikan, nampaknya kali itu sang atlet karate putri itu kalah dalam bermain Mortal Kombat. "HEI! Kalau sampai ada yang rusak, kamu harus gantikan, Tatsuki!" Ichigo yang memang juga seorang gamer, tentunya tidak terima jika _console_ favoritnya saat ini diharuskan masuk bengkel. Tapi, Tatsuki sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Ichigo, membuat yang lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sementara Ichigo menahan nafsunya untuk menendang Tatsuki hingga keluar rumah.

Walau ia sering bertengkar dengan sang wanita karateka, tapi Ichigo tetap tidak pernah sampai hati kalau harus memukul wanita.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau yang _begini_," Nnoitra, disela-sela tawanya menunjuk ke arah Tatsuki, "Bisa dikalahkan oleh yang _begini_," Lalu kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah Rangiku. Dari tawa pria jangkung itu, siapa pun bisa langsung menebak kalau ia tengah mengejek Tatsuki yang bisa kalah begitu saja oleh seseorang yang memang kelihatan 'cewek' seperti Rangiku.

Sementara Toshiro menyeruput sodanya dengan cuek, Ichigo, Renji, dan Ikkaku memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mundur ketika awan gelap yang disertai petir mulai mendatangi kepala Tatsuki.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Dengan urat yang bertonjolan di wajah dan lengannya, Tatsuki mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Nnoitra.

Nnoitra yang sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi masih terus melanjutkan tawanya tanpa peduli kepalan tangan yang terarah padanya. Dan sayangnya saat itu Tatsuki sama sekali tidak melihat langkah yang ia ambil, sehingga wanita bersurai pendek itu tersandung _controller_-nya sendiri. Jatuh lurus terjerembab ke depan hanyalah satu-satunya opsi.

Walau sesungguhnya Ichigo tidak menyangka kalau ketika Tatsuki jatuh dan menimpa Nnoitra sehingga mengharuskan si jangkung itu menghentikan tawanya, kedua tangan Nnoitra akan refleks bergerak ke arah _itu_. Dan _itu_ yang ia maksudkan langsung membuat Nnoitra bukan hanya terperangah, tapi juga membelalak. Kelihatannya pria 29 tahun itu menyangka Tatsuki adalah cowok sampai kedua tangannya mendarat di dua gunung kecil yang ada.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Nnoitra sih, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ada orang yang salah menebak gender Tatsuki.

Tapi, melihat Nnoitra yang gelagapan, serta Tatsuki yang cuek dan hanya menepak kepala sang pria, membuat Ichigo—dengan bergabung bersama Renji dan Ikkaku—terkekeh-kekeh melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Grimmjow yang duduk disebelah Nnoitra.

XOXOXO

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Grimmjow memutuskan bertanya kepada Ichigo ketika pria bersurai oranye itu menempati ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Ichigo menenggak habis soda ditangannya yang tinggal beberapa tetes saja, "Heh... Aku benar-benar ingin sujud syukur ketika tahu akhirnya dapat libur yang benar-benar libur." Itu artinya pekerjaan yang dikerjakan oleh sang dokter muda belakangan ini sudah semakin banyak sehingga cukup untuk membuat stress. Grimmjow mengangguk mengetahui hal itu.

Setelah jawaban itu, keduanya kembali hening—selain suara-suara penuh semangat dari orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam game di depan mereka tentunya. Tapi, bukan keheningan yang memberatkan, namun sebaliknya. Ichigo dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepala di punggung sofa hingga kepalanya itu menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan. Grimmjow tanpa sadar terus memandang ketika diperlihatkan leher jenjang yang tanpa noda sedikit pun itu. Dan 'tanpa noda' yang dimaksudkan itu, membuat pria bersurai biru itu merasakan perasaan yang... _lega?_

Menelan ludah ia lakukan ketika kedua iris _azure_nya menangkap jakun Ichigo bergerak. Dan Grimmjow diharuskan menahan keinginan mendadaknya yang besar untuk menyentuhkan tangannya di sana. Merasakan betapa halusnya kulit yang selama ini selalu ia sentuh dalam ketidak-sengajaan atau dalam gestur yang hanya diberikan antar teman. "Kau ingin aku memijatmu?" Dan tanpa sadar, mulutnya sudah bergerak lebih dulu daripada otaknya.

_Menawarkan_.

Dilihatnya Ichigo nampak ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya, "Tentu. Tolong ya."

'Tolong' bukanlah kata yang sering dilontarkan oleh Ichigo, dan jika pria itu melontarkannya, itu artinya ia memang sangat membutuhkannya. Dan menyadari dirinyalah yang dimintai seperti itu saat ini, membuat perasaan Grimmjow berbunga-bunga.

_Aku aneh_, pikirnya.

Tapi, karena perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan yang tidak nyaman, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu lama memikirkannya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan punggung Ichigo yang terarahkan padanya. Untuk pertama ia hanya memberikan pijatan ringan pada pundak sang dokter muda, dan baru ketika ia mendengar helaan nafas nyaman darinya, Grimmjow menambahkan tekanan yang ia berikan.

"Di sini?"

"Yeah... Seperti itu..." Senyum yang terukir di wajah lelah Ichigo, membuat Grimmjow pun ikut tersenyum kala itu.

Baik Grimmjow maupun Ichigo, tidak ada satu pun yang sadar kalau ruangan saat itu benar-benar menjadi sepi. Tidak ada lagi saling mengejek atau menyemangati, hanya suara dari game yang lupa di-_pause_, karena Renji, Tatsuki, Ikkaku, Toshiro, dan Rangiku menatap ke arah keduanya dengan tatapan yang... tidak jelas apa, sementara Nnoitra nampak mengangkat alis, seolah menyadari sesuatu. Suara deheman Rangiku menyadarkan yang lainnya, dan sementara wanita bersurai oranye panjang itu pamit ke wc, yang lainnya berhenti memandangi Ichigo dan juga Grimmjow yang nampaknya sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

_Dunia milik berdua, eh?_ Renji menyeringai kecil dengan kesimpulannya sendiri itu.

Suara dering ponsel yang terdengar berikutnyalah yang membuat Ichigo bergerak dari posisinya, sehingga Grimmjow mau tidak mau pun menghentikan gerakannya. Ichigo mengambil ponsel dari meja kecil yang berada di samping sofa dan tersenyum lebar melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu. "Hei, Orihime." Mengangkat teleponnya, Ichigo pun berjalan menjauh dari ruangan demi mendapatkan privasi. Mendengar suara Ichigo yang melembut ketika mengucapkan nama 'Orihime', kedua alis Grimmjow berkerut penuh tanda tanya.

Dan belum sempat ia bertanya mengenai siapa itu, Nnoitra sudah membuka suara terlebih dulu, "Orihime? Ceweknya kah? Sampai keluar ruangan begitu supaya dapat privasi." Ia terkekeh dan Renji menatap ke arahnya sebelum kemudian memandang ke arah Grimmjow dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Grimmjow mengerti kala itu.

"Mantannya kok."

Jawaban Renji itu membuat Grimmjow mengerjap, "Mantan? Bukannya Ichigo gay?" Saat itu Nnoitra menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan _oh-iya-ya_. Kelihatannya Nnoitra lupa mengenai preferensi temannya itu.

Kali ini adalah giliran Renji yang tertawa kecil. Pria bersurai merah itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Dia _straight_ sampai jatuh cinta dengan seorang cowok."

"Siapa? Byakuya itukah?" Grimmjow tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kenyataan bahwa ada pria lain yang sanggup mengubah preferensi Ichigo sampai sedrastis itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dan reaksinya itu tidak luput dari perhatian Renji maupun Nnoitra. Keduanya sempat saling pandang sebelum Renji buka mulut dikemudian.

"Kalau kuberi tahu, otakmu itu bisa langsung berantakan keluar lho."

Dan Grimmjow tahu, jika ia lanjut bertanya dan meminta penjelasan lebih dari sang pria bersurai merah, Renji tetap tidak akan buka mulut lebih daripada itu. Jadi, Grimmjow pun tidak membawa obrolan itu lebih jauh lagi.

Sebesar apa pun rasa penasarannya.

.

_Lihat._

_Setitik, lalu setitik lagi._

_Jatuh._

_Setitik cahaya yang menyala untuk pertama kalinya._

_Kecil dan berwarna merah._

_Membara di tengah kegelapan._

_Nah..._

_Setitik lagi jatuh..._

_._

Grimmjow merasa darahnya seperti berhamburan keluar dalam satu kali hujaman. Siapa pun itu yang berhasil mengubah pandangan hidup Ichigo pastinya akan bertahan sangat lama di dalam hati sang pria. Membusuk. Sampai akhir hayat.

Dan dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan sosok seperti itu, apa pun yang ia lakukan.

...

... _Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

.

**TBC**

.

**Oh, drama... Review pls? Supaya saya semakin semangat updatenya, karena jujur, belakangan ini plot bunnies loncat2 ga jelas di otak dan hampir membuat saya bikin judul baru TwT"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon review replies~**

_**lovely orihime love renji:**__ Wahahaha... Ketahuan ya... *ORZ* Itu baru ngeklaim dulu sih, beres atau ga, tergantung si kelinci masih bersedia ngasih wangsit atau kagak =)) Soalnya baru kepikiran setengahnya doang *plak* Dan itu sebenernya bukan threesome atau GrimmIchi sih, tapi brothercest ShiroIchi (a.k.a Dark Ichigo x Ichigo) Muahahaha, Grimmjow yang bakalan disiksa di sana *ceroed* *dibuang beneran*_

_**Rose:**__ Ohohoho... Setelah dari chapter ini, seharusnya sih ga lama lagi B-) Kondisi Grimmjow dan Cirucci dijelaskan sebagian di sini, silakan menarik kesimpulan sendiri~_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Kagaaaaaaaak~ Yang jelas2 modar itu Yammy, Starrk, Baraggan, Ulquoirra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel, dan Aaroniero. Hallibel masih idup dan aktif, sedangkan Grimmjow... Jreng~ UNKNOOOOOOOOWN! Dia cuma luka parah doang gara2 diserang Nnoitra, tapi ga ada kejelasan masih idup atau udah modar. Gimana kagak bikin otak fujoshi kreatif coba yg kayak begitu? O.O *eh* Saya juga awal nonton Bleach sama sekali belum jadi fujo untuk Bleach. Niat nonton tuh cuma karena itu anime shonen yg emang tipenya saya suka banget. Ada sisi kolosal n action. TAPI! SI MONYET MERAH ABARAI NONGOL DONG DAN PERCAKAPAN ANTAR RENJI-ICHIGO ITU PUNYA BANYAK SISI YANG BIKIN OTAK FUJO KARATAN SAYA KEMINYAKIN! *digampar* *injek caps* Tapi, RenIchi sendiri waktu itu belum kena ke hati sih (sempet terpikat KenIchi juga tapi belum bener2 jleb di hati), kemunculan Grimmy itulah yang bikin otak saya langsung sekarat gara2 overheat! =)) *bletakk* Grimmy kan sering banget tuh neriakkin, "You're mine, Kurosaki Ichigo!" MINE KATANYA! MINEEEEE! ! ! OMG! UDAH DAH ITU BLEACH JADIIN MANGA YAOI AJA NAPA SIH KUBOOO? ? ? *dibekep* Saya juga kebawa curcol ==" Eeh? Fanart yang saya bikin nongol di 0chan? Jadi malu... _:"|_ Kalau kamu suka, silakan cek fanart GrimmIchi baru saya di DA saya ya ^^/ Alamatnya ada di profil saya kok *malah jadi promosi* *plak*_

_**Aoi LawLight:**__ Bukan HPmu aja yang suka ngadat, sayang... Modem saya juga T^T Belakangan ini lagi kesusahan ol. Tapi, untungnya udah dapet pengganti walo masih berada dalam kondisi berkabung karena modem yg dulu tuh modem kesayangan T^T *lebe* Miai atau Omiai itu istilah untuk perjodohan di Jepang. Ah ya, saya pengennya kelebihannya soal pulsa sih ' 'a *BLETAKK*_

**Daaan... Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang udah login dulu sebelum mulai review: **_Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra / Arya Angevin / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Purple and Blue_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I use it just for fun...

**Entah kenapa ga kunjung puas dengan chapter ini. Lebih tepatnya, mulai dari awal saya pakai sudut pandang Rukia. Tapi, karena berapa kali pun saya edit, hasilnya sama aja, akhirnya saya putuskan 'cukup sudah' dan publish deh... *ORZ***

Enjoy...

XOXOXO

Grimmjow mengumpat dalam hati ketika terbangun gara-gara suara bel pintu depan yang berbunyi berkali-kali. Kelihatannya menolak untuk menyerah sebelum ia mau membukakan pintu. Antara sadar dan tidak karena memaksakan diri bangun di waktu yang biasanya ia belum bangun, Grimmjow turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu depan. Ia menguap lebar dan menggaruk daerah selangkangannya di balik celana piyamanya.

Dadanya yang telanjang, tidak mengenakan selembar kain pun untuk menutupi, nampak tidak terganggu dengan aliran udara yang masih sangat dingin. "Siapa?" Ogah-ogahan ia membuka pintu, dan tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa yang berada di baliknya. Dengan segera ia menyesalkan keteledorannya itu ketika mendapati seorang wanita bersurai keunguan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Grimm—"

Tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut, Grimmjow langsung menutup kembali pintunya, membuat Cirucci kaget dan menggedor-gedor pintu tanpa peduli waktu dan tetangga yang bisa saja terganggu. "Grimmjow! Sayang! Tolonglah, dengarkan kata-kataku dulu!" Gedoran keras itu langsung berhenti ketika Grimmjow memukulkan telapak tangannya pada pintu.

Mendengar tidak ada suara apa pun lagi dari balik pintu setelahnya, Grimmjow melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Namun, baru saja ia bermaksud mengambil langkah lebih menjauh lagi, Cirucci kembali buka suara.

Suara wanita 27 tahun itu terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Grimmjow.

"Grimm... Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Mendengar nada keputus-asaan terlontar dari suara yang biasanya begitu ceria itu, membuat Grimmjow hampir saja kalah dari tekadnya sendiri dan berbalik lalu membuka pintu serta memeluk tubuh mungil sang wanita dengan sangat erat. Mengutarakan pada dunia kalau ia memaafkan apa yang telah istrinya itu lakukan. _Tidak_. Tapi, sebaliknya. Sememelas apa pun kondisi istrinya saat itu, Grimmjow masih belum bisa memaafkan apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan.

Jadi, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, pandangannya lurus menatap ke arah tangga yang berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya. "Bukankah pertanyaan itu harusnya aku yang menanyakan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang mungkin akan Cirucci lontarkan, Grimmjow kembali menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

_Dan kamar Cirucci juga sebenarnya_.

Ia memang _menendang_ Cirucci keluar dari apartemen segera setelah mengetahui kalau wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Cirucci memiliki uang lebih untuk bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain. Menjadi model itu, bayarannya lebih daripada cukup. Tapi, walau sebelum ini Grimmjow mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Cirucci lakukan sekarang, ia masih belum pernah sampai hati untuk bisa menceraikan sang istri.

_Kenapa?_

Karena cinta yang sudah dipupuk selama 20 tahun lebih, tidak akan semudah itu untuk luntur.

Setidaknya untuk Grimmjow.

Mengacak rambutnya sendiri, Grimmjow mendecak saat melihat jam yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur yang menunjukkan waktu masih sangat subuh.

05.43 AM.

Grimmjow memang bukan seseorang yang bisa bangun pagi, dan ia juga merupakan orang yang jika sudah sekali bangun, maka akan sulit untuk tidur lagi. Jadi, mau tidak mau, sekarang ini ia harus bangun. Dan ada lebih baiknya ia mandi agar tubuhnya lebih terasa ringan dan segar, serta pikirannya tidak akan terlalu _mumet_ seperti sekarang ini.

Melirik ke arah ponselnya yang terletak di sebelah jam meja, Grimmjow menahan keinginan untuk menghubungi Ichigo. Entah semenjak kapan hal ini terjadi, hanya saja setiap kali Grimmjow merasa _bete_, ia selalu menghubungi Ichigo. Ia selalu menemukan ketenangan setiap kali mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. Mungkin karena itulah, hal ini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Biasanya, ia tidak akan ragu untuk menelepon. Tapi, belakangan ini ia selalu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghubungi Ichigo.

Setidaknya, semenjak ia bertandang ke rumah sang dokter muda seminggu yang lalu.

_"Kalau kuberi tahu, otakmu itu bisa langsung berantakan keluar lho."_

Jawaban yang diberikan renji saat ia menanyakan mengenai siapa pria yang dengan luar biasanya bisa mengubah preferensi Ichigo sedrastis itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Ia penasaran. Lebih dari itu, ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tahu. Tapi, setelah tahu, lalu apa? Apa memangnya yang akan ia lakukan?

_Tidak tahu_.

Yang Grimmjow tahu, hanyalah bahwa ia _mungkin_ tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai pria yang dimaksudkan. Dan setiap kali memikirkannya, bara api yang sama selalu berkobar di dalam hatinya. Membuat darahnya mendidih, dan wajahnya tertekuk dalam kerutan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari apa nama dari perasaan yang ia rasakan. Hanya saja, akal sehatnya selalu membuatnya melempar perasaan itu jauh-jauh dengan alunan: "Tidak mungkin".

"Yo."

Tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri, Grimmjow mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _Apa ia tidak salah dengar?_ Ia merasa mendengar suara Ichigo barusan. "Grimm? Kau di situ?" _Facepalmed_. Grimmjow melotot ke arah alat yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. Entah kapan dimulainya, tapi tubuhnya kelihatannya sudah bergerak secara _auto pilot_. Selagi melamun, kelihatannya tangannya bergerak meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor Ichigo seenaknya begitu saja.

Geraman tidak sabar terdengar dari seberang sambungan dan sadar tidak sadar, seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah Grimmjow. "Ck! Cepat katakan keperluanmu atau ak—"

Dengan cepat Grimmjow memotong perkataan Ichigo, "Kapan waktu istirahatmu?" Keyakinan kembali menyelimuti diri dan seolah merupakan hal yang lumrah, ia kemudian berjanji untuk bertemu Ichigo di mall untuk makan siang dan membantunya mencari buku masakan baru yang sekiranya bisa ditambahkan pada menu restorannya.

XOXOXO

Waktu makan siang mereka dilalui dengan sangat tenang dan lancar, walau telat karena Ichigo diharuskan mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu di rumah sakit, tapi Grimmjow merasa rasa _bete_ yang sempat ia rasakan tadi pagi kini hilang seutuhnya. Ichigo selalu bisa membuatnya bernafas di udara yang segar dan ringan, dan kelihatannya hal itulah yang membuat dirinya mudah merasa terikat dengan sang pria.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang keliling mall tanpa tujuan khusus setelah Grimmjow sempat berhenti di toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku resep sebelumnya. Menghabiskan waktu, setidaknya sampai waktu istirahat Ichigo habis, dan itu baru akan terjadi setengah jam lagi. Mereka menghentikan langkah di stand Takoyaki ketika mencium bau gurita yang terasa enak. Hanya saja tidak jadi beli ketika Ichigo melihat potongan kaki gurita yang menurutnya mirip dengan mikroba yang ia lihat di laboratorium pagi tadi.

Grimmjow yang otaknya keburu memberikan berbagai fantasi berlebihan, merasakan perutnya mual dan dengan cepat berjalan menjauh dari stand takoyakinya dengan wajah pucat.

Ia memang tidak pernah tahan dengan binatang yang meliuk-liuk.

"Heh. Terima kasih untukmu, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menatap takoyaki dengan pandangan yang sama lagi." Grimmjow berkomentar setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang yang tersedia di _main stage_ mall.

Ichigo mendengus, dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Grimmjow, "Aku kadang bingung kenapa kamu tidak jadi novelis fantasi saja dan malah buka restoran." Sarkasme keluar dengan jelasnya disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan untuk membalas pernyataan Grimmjow. Hal itu membuat Grimmjow menepak kepala Ichigo, tapi yang bersangkutan malah tertawa. Setidaknya setelah melihat lebih detail wajah pucat Grimmjow saat itu.

Memang, terkadang daya imajinasi pria bersurai biru itu bisa sangat berlebihan hanya untuk satu hal kecil saja.

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam keheningan. Terlebih karena Grimmjow sedang berusaha menyingkirkan gambaran potongan kaki gurita yang meliuk-liuk di dalam perutnya, dan Ichigo terlalu asik memperhatian orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya.

"... Grimm?"

Keraguan yang terpapar jelas dari suara Ichigo ketika memanggil namanya saat itu membuat Grimmjow langsung menoleh dan menatap ke arah sang dokter muda yang pandangannya masih terfokus ke depan. Kepada satu titik yang dirinya tidak tahu apa. Tapi, apa pun itu, kelihatannya hal itulah yang memicu pertanyaan yang berikutnya terlontar oleh Ichigo, "Kamu ingin memiliki anak? Maksudku... Yang darah dagingmu sendiri..."

Tidak menyangka Ichigo akan bertanya begitu, Grimmjow tidak menangkap ekspresi kelu yang sempat Ichigo keluarkan dalam beberapa detik saja sebelum kemudian ekspresi pria bersurai oranye itu kembali terlihat... _impassive_.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu harapan setiap pria di luar sana?" Segera setelah melontarkan jawabannya, Grimmjow langsung merasa menyesali jawaban yang seperti itu ketika melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang nampak tersinggung.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Benar juga ya. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku _memang_ gay..." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, namun belum sepenuhnya ia berdiri, tangan Grimmjow sudah bergerak lebih dulu dan meraih pergelangannya. Membuat Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya.

"... Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ichi?"

Grimmjow mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan Ichigo, menginginkan sebuah jawaban. Karena ia yakin melihat Ichigo mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih yang sesekali ia lihat setiap kali pria itu nampak menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dirinya tidak mengerti. Ia tahu jika ada satu atau dua hal yang Ichigo sembunyikan darinya. Dan itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Tapi, sekali lagi ia katakan bahwa dirinya tidak sebodoh yang orang kira kalau dirinya tidak tahu jika pandangan sedih itu terarahkan padanya, "Ada yang kau inginkan dariku, Ichigo?" Ichigo tersentak kecil, dan di saat itulah Grimmjow benar-benar menyadari kalau dugaannya itu tepat.

Ada sesuatu yang Ichigo sembunyikan darinya, dan hal itu berkaitan erat dengannya. Dan dari tindak-tanduk sang pria, bisa ia tebak kalau hal yang disembunyikan tidaklah kecil.

Bisa Grimmjow rasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat Ichigo membuka mulutnya, menanti apa yang akan sahabatnya itu katakan. Namun sayang, Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakannya karena ponselnya berbunyi dan ia dipaksa untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Darurat.

Dan Grimmjow merasa ingin merontokkan seluruh rambutnya ketika melihat punggung Ichigo yang menjauh.

XOXOXO

Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, hingga senyum merekah di wajahnya yang nampak lelah. Rukia berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil beserta supirnya yang sangat ia kenali. Walau sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan Jepang, baginya tidak banyak yang berubah sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan terasingkan.

Menduduki kursi penumpang di deretan belakang, Rukia menghela nafas lega.

Sedikitnya antusiasme untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak perubahan pada kota kelahirannya, ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata saja. Dan jika memungkinkan, tidur selama beberapa saat. London dan Jepang bukanlah sebuah perjalanan yang dekat, dan sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang lalu, ia sempat membantu dosennya terlebih dahulu, sehingga rasa lelah menjadi lebih daripada seharusnya. Tiga jam perjalanan dari bandara ke kediaman Kuchiki di Karakura ia habiskan dengan tidur.

Walau hanya sekedar tidur ayam, tapi mampu membuat Rukia terlihat lebih segar ketika sampai di rumah.

Keluarganya tentu langsung menyambutnya, dan ia menanggapinya dengan penuh antusias. "Ibu, rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu!" Ia peluk erat tubuh sang Ibu yang tidak pernah ia lihat wajahnya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, dan sempat agak mengangkat alis ketika menyadari volume tubuh sang Ibu yang terasa berbeda, "Ibu, gemukan ya?"

Reiko, sang Ibu, tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut putri satu-satunya itu, "Salahkan ayahmu. Dia sering sekali mengajak ibu makan di luar." Sang ayah menanggapinya hanya dengan berdehem dan bergantian memeluk Rukia, mengucapkan selamat datang pada putri kesayangannya.

Bertiga, mereka memasuki bagian dalam rumah bersama-sama, mengobrolkan beberapa hal yang tidak begitu penting mengenai ukuran Rukia yang kelihatannya agak bertambah _naik_ sedikit. Pembicaraan itu jelas membuat wanita 25 tahun itu bersungut-sungut. Karena ia cukup sadar kalau dirinya termasuk pendek, dan tidak membutuhkan pengingat.

Dan ia juga yakin kalau kedua orang tuanya itu hanya menggodanya saja.

Sebab, pertumbuhan seorang perempuan itu hanya sampai umur 17 tahun, berbeda dengan laki-laki yang sampai 21 tahun.

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Rukia langsung berlari mendekati Byakuya yang saat itu sedang melintas di salah satu sisi lorong rumah untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nii-sama?" Dari wajah kakaknya yang agak kaget itu, Rukia mengambil kesimpulan kalau sang kakak tidak tahu jika kedatangannya adalah hari ini.

Senyum tipis nampak merekah di wajah _lurus_ Byakuya ketika melihat adiknya itu sehat-sehat saja dan nampak sangat gembira, "Pertanyaannya terbalik," Seharusnya memang Byakuya-lah yang menanyakan mengenai 'kabar' dari adiknya yang sudah 2 tahun tidak berada di rumah.

"Ehehe... Kalian pasti tidak percaya ini, tapi aku sudah punya pacar lho!" Dengan bangga akhirnya Rukia mengutarakan juga satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin ia beritahukan kepada keluarganya. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengatakannya selama ini karena ingin memberikan kejutan, dan dilihat dari wajah terperangah sang ayah, nampaknya ia berhasil. Rukia tahu, kalau ayahnya itu sering kali tidak suka jika mengetahui kalau dirinya memiliki seorang laki-laki yang dia sukai. Mungkin karena ia anak perempuan satu-satunya.

Tapi, Rukia tidak selamanya anak-anak. Dan umur 25 adalah umur yang wajar untuk bisa memiliki pacar.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ya. Byakuya juga hendak dipertunangkan lho, Rukia-chan."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kedua mata Rukia membelalak menanggapi pernyataan yang diberikan oleh sang ibu. Walau ia tidak terkejut mengenai pertunangan, karena orang bertipe Byakuya memang terlihat akan sulit mencari jodohnya sendiri, tapi tetap saja dirinya terkejut karena tidak menyangka waktunya lumayan cepat juga. Tapi yah, kalau dilihat dari umur Byakuya sendiri sih, tidak terlalu aneh juga...

Jujur saja, Rukia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kakaknya itu berdiri di depan altar gereja dan mengucapkan janji sumpah setia.

Dilihat dari antusisame sang Ibu ketika membicarakan mengenai perihal 'tunangan Byakuya' ini, Rukia menebak-nebak kalau wanita yang dijodohkan dengan kakaknya itu adalah wanita pilihan. Namun, kemudian ia jadi agak ragu dengan kesimpulannya itu karena di sudut matanya, ia menangkap gelagat Byakuya yang nampak tidak nyaman membiacarakan hal itu. Walau mungkin bagi orang lain, Byakuya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagi dirinya yang mengidolakan kakaknya sendiri itu, tidaklah sulit untuk membedakan gelagat yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Penasaran dengan ketidak-nyamanan yang ditunjukkan Byakuya secara sembunyi-sembunyi—padahal biasanya pria itu selalu mantap dengan pilihan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya—tapi tidak bisa menemukan alasannya, Rukia akhirnya menyerah dan undur diri karena rasa lelah kembali menyerangnya. Setelah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya saat makan malam nanti, ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Barang-barangnya yang ia bawa sudah lebih dulu tiba di sana oleh pelayan yang membantunya tadi.

Senyum dengan setia melengkapi ekspresinya ketika untuk pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun ini ia akhirnya bisa melihat kamarnya lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah, tidak berdebu karena setiap hari dibersihkan oleh pelayan, dan semua barang yang ia miliki masih berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

Tidak dilupakan, poster Chappy The Bunny yang berada di langit-langit kamar tepat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk dengan wajah terbenam di permukaan bantal, Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya terdiam di sana, menghadap ke arah jendela dan memandang pemandangan yang terpampang dibaliknya, sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur dan meraih laci dari bupet kecil yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur. Di dalam laci itu, terdapat sebuah benda yang baginya berharga—yang _dulu_ sempat ia pikir akan ia buang setelah membakarnya.

Tapi, ia tidak pernah bisa ketika kedua iris keunguannya menangkap senyum yang terarahkan padanya.

Foto orang yang dulu sempat mencuri hatinya dan menghancurkannya begitu saja, "Ichigo..." Dan tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Rukia pun tertidur dengan masih menggenggam foto itu di kedua tangannya.

XOXOXO

"Sampai besok, Kurosaki-san!"

"Ya, sampai besok."

Berjalan menuju tempat parkir Rumah Sakit Karakura dengan jas dokter terlipat di lengan, Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mengaktifkannya. Ia tadi sempat mengunjungi pasien yang menggunakan alat picu jantung, jadi sangat berbahaya jika ia sampai mengaktifkan ponselnya itu. Secara lepas, helaan nafas keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya ketika dilihatnya tidak ada satu pun pesan yang datang untuknya. Bukan berarti ada orang yang sudah berjanji untuk mengubunginya, hanya saja belakangan ini Byakuya sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar.

Padahal biasanya, setidaknya sehari sekali pria itu akan menghubunginya. Entah itu untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, atau hanya sekedar menanyakan mengenai aktifitasnya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kabar, setelah _pembicaraannya_ dengan Grimmjow beberapa waktu lalu di mall, pria bersurai biru itu pun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Walau _mungkin_ jika pria itu mengubunginya pun, Ichigo akan mematikan teleponnya. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa agak ragu untuk bicara kepada Grimmjow setelah dirinya hampir saja _kelepasan _jujur saat itu.

_"Ada yang kau inginkan dariku, Ichigo?"_

Banyak.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, banyak sekali yang dirinya inginkan dari Grimmjow.

Seandainya pria itu tahu... _Dulu_.

Menggelengkan kepala ringan, Ichigo memasuki mobilnya sambil menekan beberapa nomor yang sangat ia hafal. Mendengarkan nada sambungan yang ada selama beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya—lagi-lagi—hubungannya tesambung ke _mailbox_. Kembali Ichigo menghela nafas, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kemudi.

Byakuya masih tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Biasanya, Byakuya baru akan sulit dihubungi ketika sedang dinas keluar kota, atau ketika mereka sedang bertengkar hebat. Tapi, seingatnya, saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang tidak dibutuhkan untuk pekerjaan di luar kota (lagipula biasanya Byakuya selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya memang hendak dinas), dan mereka juga tidak sedang bertengkar. Pertemuan terakhir mereka—sebelum terjadi interval panjang seperti sekarang ini—berjalan dengan sangat baik. Mereka makan siang dan malam bersama, membicarakan hal yang terbilang tidak penting namun sama-sama menikmati, bahkan mereka masih giat melakukan hubungan intim.

"..."

_Mungkin Byakuya sedang mendapatkan proyek baru dan sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa diganggu_.

Mengiyakan perkiraannya sendiri, Ichigo mulai menstarter mobilnya dan membawanya ke daerah pertokoan. Sesuai dengan rencananya tadi pagi, ia akan berburu hadiah untuk ulang tahun Byakuya yang 3 hari lagi malam ini. Walaupun masih belum bisa memutuskan mengenai apa yang ingin ia berikan, Ichigo merasa dengan melihat-lihat, pada akhirnya ia akan kepikiran sebuah ide.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika Ichigo menginjakkan kakinya di daerah pertokoan. Ia hanya memiliki waktu 3 jam sebelum toko tutup tengah malam nanti untuk menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk Byakuya. Ichigo berjalan keluar masuk dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya, semakin lama wajahnya semakin berkerut karena ia tidak kunjung menemukan yang cocok. Mengumpat dalam hati karena ia tadi lupa untuk meminta masukan dari Ishida mengenai hal ini. Karena setidaknya, ia yakin teman berkacamatanya itu akan bisa memberikan masukan yang bagus.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo berhenti di depan etalase toko hewan peliharaan. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok anak anjing kecil yang mungil, namun terlihat begitu jantan. Ia yakin yang dilihatnya itu adalah anjing jenis Kuvasz yang merupakan anjing bertubuh besar. Tapi, ukurannya yang terlampau kecil untuk ukuran anak anjing membuatnya tidak yakin.

Sempat ia berpikir untuk memberikan anjing itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Byakuya, karena ia tahu, kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai anjing. Tapi, kemudian keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat alasan Byakuya tidak pernah memelihara anjing walau pun suka.

Ayahnya alergi bulu binatang.

_Kalau begitu, Kuvasz kecil itu merupakan opsi yang harus dicoret_.

Sayang sih, karena secara pribadi, dirinya sendiri sudah jatuh cinta dengan anjing mungil itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kalau membeli untuk dirinya sendiri, Ichigo tidak yakin bisa merawatnya karena ia belum pernah memelihara hewan sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah berat karena perasaannya masih tertuju kepada sang Kuvasz kecil, Ichigo mendatangi toko yang berikutnya. Dan dengan segera kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan sederetan dasi yang memiliki beragam motif. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Memberikan dasi kepada kekasih adalah salah satu bentuk pengabdian diri, dan walaupun Ichigo benar-benar mencintai Byakuya, ia tidak yakin kalau diharuskan 'mengabdi'.

_Selama separuh hatinya masih tertuju kepada orang lain, ia tidak akan pernah bisa 'mengabdi'. Lagipula, ia bukan wanita yang akan menjadi istri orang._

Kedua alis Ichigo kembali berkerut dengan pemikiran terakhirnya barusan.

Mengangkat bahu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk langsung melanjutkan ke toko berikutnya. Dan berikutnya. Lalu berikutnya. Sampai kemudian, ia merasa lelah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ada baiknya ia kembali lagi besok karena stok barang yang ada di masing-masing toko pastinya akan ada yang baru. Daripada ia memaksakan diri membeli apa yang tidak _klop_ di hati.

Terlalu terfokus dengan perasaan sebalnya karena tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari, Ichigo tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Pemilik sepasang mata tersebut nampak ragu untuk mendekatinya atau berpura-pura tidak melihat saja, sehingga figur itu hanya berdiri terpaku, dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada satu titik. Membisukan sekitarnya.

"Byakuya?"

Suara serak yang memanggil namanya, membuat lamunannya buyar dalam sekejap. Menoleh, Byakuya berusaha sebisanya untuk tetap memasang wajah _impassive _yang selalu tertempel di gesturnya itu. "Hari minggu nanti jangan lupakan untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu. Kita akan membicarakan mengenai pertunanganmu."

"Baik." Byakuya membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya dari sosok pria bersurai oranye yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya di belakang—nampak tidak juga menyadari keberadaannya. Perhatiannya jatuh pada sosok wanita bersurai hitam yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah sang wanita nampak begitu lembut dan sedikit, ia bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang tersembunyi di wajah itu. "Akan kuantarkan kau pulang, Hisana." Mendengar tawarannya itu, ekspresi Hisana langsung merekah.

Sikapnya barusan, membuat Ayah dan Ibunya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Merasa bahwa mereka memilihkan orang yang tepat untuk putra semata wayang mereka.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya mengerutkan dahi memandang ke arah sang kakak, lalu ke arah figur yang ia yakini sempat dipandangi oleh Byakuya selama beberapa waktu tadi dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah dirinya sangka akan dilihatnya dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia yakin sosok pria bersurai oranye yang berada jauh di seberang jalan sana adalah Ichigo.

Pria itu tidak berubah banyak, dan orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna oranye tidaklah banyak di Karakura.

Pandangan putri Kuchiki itu terus bergantian antara Byakuya dan Ichigo.

Byakuya.

Ichigo.

Byakuya.

_Ichigo..._

.

**TBC**

.

**Chapter depan bakalan ada LEMON ByaIchi! Hehehe~ Yang selama ini menunggu, penantian kalian udah hampir berakhir~ XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih banyak banget buat para Anon yang selalu bersedia mereview! Isi review kalian selalu bisa mencerahkan hati saya ^^ Semoga kalian ga bosan melakukannya ya.**

_**Rose:**__ Err... Jawaban saya klise sih. Tapi, cuma setelah bersama Grimmjow, Ichigo bisa bener2 bahagia ;)_

_**ndok:**__ Ohohoho. Tanpa saya buat menyesal pun, Byakuya udah menyesal kok ;) *dilempar sendal*_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Perasaan Rukia yang sebenernya? Temukan di chapter ini~ ;) Susah dong ngelepas gitu aja orang yang udah ada di dalam hati selama 20 taun 'A'; Apalagi Grimmjow sama Cirucci itu bener2 sayang *author deathglare ke Cirucci* (Author: "Kamu ini bikin susah aja!"; Cirucci: *ngasih jari tengah*; Author: "GRAAAOOOO!") *bletak* Wkwkwk... Saya juga berharap Kubo mau munculin lagi si GrimmKitty T^T" tapi, kok perasaan ga enak ya tiap ngarepin itu? ==a *plak* Hallibel aktif itu maksudnya, masih idup n keliaran di Hueco Mundo 'u' Wahahaa... Rapnya mayan nyambung tuh =)) Emang bener! Setuju banget! GrimmIchi cemistry-nya dari pertama itu emang langsung dapet banget! Cara mereka saling pandang satu sama lain itu lho~ Bedaaaa banget! Dan sekarang2 Ichigo ngasih pandangan yang sama ke Ginjou! OMG! Otak saya udah mulai formulasi yang ituuuuuu! Tinggal nunggu tekdung, nanti publish deh KuuIchi *bletak* Ah, soalnya itu setting gambar ceritanya kan sebelum Winter War, makanya masih begitu :)) Uhuu... Kalo dirimu mau yg hot lemon asem, nanti saya kasih link-nya deh. Banyak banget lho ;))_

_**AryaAngevin:**__ Kenapa, say? Kurang suka ByaIchi? Skip aja, tandanya jelas kok 8Db Lemon GrimmIchi pasti ada kok~ Ga mungkin ga lah~ ;))_

_**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi:**__ ... *pelototin* *ditampar sendal* ... Mumet bukan bahasa Indo ya? ' '; Biasa pake bahasa itu, kirain bahasa Indo biasa, ternyata malah bahasa daerah ya... -_-" Saya bakalan selalu semangat update kalo yang reviewnya banyak kok~ ;)) *bletak*_

**Dan berikut, terima kasih juga untuk yang mereview dengan login terlebih dulu: **_katskrom / CCloveRuki / Aoi LawLight / Purple and Blue / Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra / Myouki Kuroki_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I use it just for fun...

**Sesuai yang saya janjikan di chapter lalu, LEMON ByaIchi ada di sini~ Enjoy! Dan... Saya kasih tau aja, ada **_**sedikit **_**angst di sini. Ehehehe... Sedikiiiit kok, hampir ga kerasa ;)**

XOXOXO

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Ichigo menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan tempat tidurnya yang lembut. Kedua tangannya tidak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya setiap kali cetusan kenikmatan menyerangnya. Tangan yang mencengkeram kedua pahanya kini semakin melebarkan kakinya, sehingga hantaman demi hantaman yang diterimanya semakin lama terasa semakin dalam.

Ichigo mengerang kuat, sampai rasanya esok hari ia tidak akan bisa bersuara sedikit pun.

"Nnnggghhh! Bya... Byaku... yyaaaaannngh! Argh!"

Gigitan keras di telinganya membawanya menuju puncak dan mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat di dalam dirinya, mengenai tangan yang menggenggam kejantanannya, perut, dan tumpah di atas permukaan seprai. Byakuya menggeram, merasakan lapisan daging yang menyelimuti dirinya di dalam berkontraksi, semakin terasa sempit dan ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Ia meledakkan hasratnya di dalam, mengisi Ichigo dengan benihnya sampai penuh. Tubuh Ichigo meremang kala merasakan cairan kental yang memenuhi dirinya.

Hari ini, Byakuya memaksa untuk tidak menggunakan kondom. _Lagi_. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya, Ichigo merasa alasan Byakuya tidak ingin menggunakan pengaman adalah untuk menandainya secara permanen. Entah untuk alasan apa. Yang pasti, tebakannya itu terbukti dari ujung kepala kejantanan kekasihnya itu yang masih menutupi lubang rectrumnya sampai kembali menutup, seolah memastikan tidak ada sedikit pun benihnya yang mengalir keluar, dan akan tertahan lama di dalam tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas, menurunkan pinggulnya dari udara ketika kedua tangan Byakuya tidak lagi menahannya. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan di perutnya ketika bersentuhan dengan cairannya yang tergenang di permukaan kasur, sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Ia bisa membersihkan tubuhnya nanti, setelah tenaganya kembali lagi.

Jika dikatakan secara jujur, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau malam di hari ulang tahun Byakuya akan langsung seperti ini. Padahal, ia pikir mereka akan lebih dulu pergi makan, dan Ichigo dengan sengaja sudah membuatkan beberapa menu kesukaan kekasihnya itu sebagai ganti 'hadiah' yang tidak juga kunjung ia temukan yang pas. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, ketika ia pertama menyambut kedatangan Byakuya di pintu depan rumahnya, pria bersurai hitam itu langsung menyerangnya, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Ciuman yang diberikan padanya saat itu pun terasa berbeda. Gigi beradu dengan gigi, lidah menari dalam tarian yang liar, serta gigitan demi gigitan yang membuat bibir keduanya sama-sama terluka. Rasanya seolah dirinya dan Byakuya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan pria itu kelaparan, ingin segera bisa merasakan dirinya.

Ichigo sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, tentu, makanya ia tidak protes dan membiarkan saja masakannya mendingin di dapur sampai sekarang.

Jika keesokan harinya, masakannya itu sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk dimakan, dengan senang hati ia akan membuangnya karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat bersatu dengan Byakuya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan. Terkadang, yang namanya seks membabi-buta bisa terasa sangat menyenangkan, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

Walau Ichigo agak merasakan bingung juga karena Byakuya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun semenjak datang. Bukan berarti sebelumnya pria itu akan banyak bicara, tapi rasanya tetap saja...

Helaan nafas kembali Ichigo keluarkan saat merasakan kecupan demi kecupan ringan diberikan di punggungnya. Nafas yang ia keluarkan terasa mulai berat ketika kecupan itu berubah menjadi jepitan dan gigitan. Kemudian Byakuya memutarkan tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang punggungnyalah yang menyentuh permukaan ranjang, dan dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Byakuya.

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka hanya saling menatap.

Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher putih Byakuya, Ichigo menarik wajah kekasihnya itu hingga dekat dengannya. Menyentuhkan bibir mereka, dan Byakuya dengan nafsu yang meninggi, memperdalam ciuman mereka sebelum bibirnya semakin turun ke rahang Ichigo, leher, dan tiba di salah satu pucuk dadanya. Berhenti di sana, Lidah Byakuya terjulur dan memberikan jilatan ringan di pucuk dada Ichigo, sehingga membuat pria bersurai oranye itu tersentak, "Byakuya..." Merasakan panggilan namanya yang dikeluarkan dengan suara penuh nafsu, Byakuya menggigit pucuk dadak itu dan kemudian kembali berjalan turun, membenamkan lidahnya di pusar Ichigo.

Sensitif akan geli, Ichigo terkikik, membuat Byakuya menyeringai kecil. Tawa kecil Ichigo itu terhenti saat merasakan lidah kekasihnya itu kini membersihkan perutnya dari sperma dingin yang menempel di sana. "Mmmn..." Menggeliat dari posisinya, kejantanan Ichigo berkedik setiap kali kedua iris _cinnamon_nya itu menatap langsung ke arah wajah Byakuya yang nampak menikmati apa yang dirinya lakukan. Tidak tahan lagi untuk segera disentuh, Ichigo menarik sedikit rambut hitam kekasihnya itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia menginginkan yang lebih lagi.

Byakuya mengerti, dan semakin menurunkan kepalanya ke arah selangkangan Ichigo. Tapi, lebih kepada kekecewaan yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo, Byakuya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras. Hanya saja, kekecewaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika merasakan benda basah dan empuk mendorong kerutan di pintu masuknya agar kembali terbuka. Nafas Ichigo tercekat, ketika benda yang ia yakini sebagai lidah Byakuya itu masuk ke dalam rectrumnya. Menjilati lapisan dinding daging yang berada di dalamnya.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Ichigo yang tadi sempet mendingin, kini kembali panas. Peluh kembali membasahi tubuhnya, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat. "Nnnh... Hhh..." Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam seprai di bawahnya dengan sangat kuat. Kedua alisnya berkerut, menanti dalam ketidak-sabaran agar lidah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu bisa mencapai prostatnya kembali. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak bisa karena lidah Byakuya tidak sepanjang itu untuk bisa terus masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo, Byakuya menarik diri, menghasilkan rengekan kehilangan dari Ichigo. Tertawa kecil, tanpa aba-aba apalagi peringatan, dalam sekali hentakkan, Byakuya memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. Membuat pria bersurai oranye itu menjerit penuh kepuasan karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kembali setruman kenikmatan yang membuatnya hanya bisa melihat warna putih.

Mengangkat kedua kaki panjang kekasihnya, Byakuya menekankan dua kaki itu hingga bersentuhan dengan punggung Ichigo sendiri, hingga kejantanan Byakuya bisa mempenetrasi Ichigo semakin dalam lagi. Berapa kali pun melihatnya, Byakuya selalu merasa takjub dengan kelenturan yang Ichigo miliki.

Terus, dengan berbagai hentakan yang kuat, Byakuya terus menyerang prostat Ichigo. Sehingga dokter muda itu tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain erangan tidak berbentuk dan nama kekasihnya. Menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, Byakuya merasa semakin bersemangat ketika erangan Ichigo bergema di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Byakuya menatap Ichigo tepat di mata, "... Aku mencintaimu... _Ichigo_." Mendengarnya, kedua mata Ichigo sempat terbelalak, dan tubuhnya terpaku. Tapi, tidak lama karena Byakuya kembali memberikan hujaman kuat di prostatnya dengan telak.

Mereka mencapai puncaknya tidak lama setelah itu, dan tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak.

Ichigo tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menyingkirkan Byakuya—yang lebih berat dan lebih besar darinya itu—dari atas tubuhnya, dan hanya lebih memfokuskan untuk bisa kembali mengambil nafas secara normal. Byakuya sendiri pun tidak mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Ichigo, sampai ketika kekasihnya itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa lelahnya dan tertidur.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Ichigo dengan menggunakan handuk basah, Byakuya hanya duduk diam di tepian ranjang sambil memandang wajah damai kekasihnya itu. Ia sempat tersentak kaget ketika wajah dengan surai oranye menutupi sebagian mata, berganti dengan wajah manis seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang selalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Menghela nafas berat, dan memejamkan mata, Byakuya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Selama berpakaian, pandangannya tidak sekali pun lepas dari sosok yang tertidur dengan terbalutkan selimut hangat di atas ranjang yang entah sejak kapan ia anggap sebagai ranjangnya juga. Hatinya sempat terasa meringis ketika memikirkan kalau beberapa lama lagi, ia tidak akan pernah diterima di ranjang itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa menikmati senyum dan juga kerutan dahi yang sering kali terarahkan padanya. Tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menyentuh kulit yang halus itu dengan permukaan tangannya.

Menutup kembali matanya, Byakuya menarik nafas perlahan, seolah ingin mengingat bau tubuh yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di dunia ini. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah ia curahkan seluruh perasaannya, walau nampaknya masih tetap kurang kuat untuk bisa membantunya untuk benar-benar memberikan punggung dingin pada nama Kuchiki.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sampai kapan pun akan tetap menjadi pria yang memiliki nilai berarti di sudut hati seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di waktu yang lebih baik lagi, _Kurosaki_."

Pintu tertutup, dan dalam tidurnya, mendadak Ichigo merasakan dingin. Tapi, ia tidak terbangun.

XOXOXO

**Dua minggu kemudian**

Ichigo menatap tajam ke arah ponselnya seolah benda itu merupakan sumber masalah yang mengganggu benaknya belakangan ini. Tangannya gemetar menahan keinginan untuk meremukkan alat komunikasi di tangannya itu. Tentu saja, tidak ia lakukan karena ia tahu kalau dirinya merusakkan ponselnya, ia akan semakin kesulitan menghubungi Byakuya.

Ya.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya ia berusaha menghubungi sang kekasih, tetapi tidak pernah ada jawaban.

Byakuya pun tidak menghubunginya balik, padahal ia sudah banyak mengirimkan mail dan juga pesan suara yang meminta pria itu menelponnya.

Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat Byakuya mendadak sulit dihubungi seperti ini. Ia sudah mendatangi kantor kekasihnya itu, namun selalu dikatakan bahwa Byakuya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Dan jika ia mendesak untuk mengetahui di mana keberadaan Byakuya, ia hanya berakhir kesal sendiri karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya. Sebenarnya, ia sempat berpikiran untuk mendatangi Byakuya ke rumahnya, tapi ia tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang cewek yang frustasi minta dikeloni oleh sang pacar, makanya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Berkali-kali Ichigo memikirkan kembali kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin membuat Byakuya marah padanya sehingga tidak mau dihubungi. Tapi, seberapa jauh pun ia mengingat, hari terakhir ia bertemu Byakuya—saat ulang tahunnya—hari itu berjalan dengan sangat sempurna. Mereka bahkan melakukan seks hingga beberapa kali.

Dan bahkan kali itu pertama kalinya Byakuya menyatakan perasaannya dalam bentuk kata-kata.

_Dan pertama kalinya Byakuya memanggilku dengan namaku_, pikir Ichigo.

Memang, semenjak awal berpacaran dengannya, Byakuya belum pernah sekali pun memanggilnya dengan nama 'Ichigo', selalu dengan menggunakan 'Kurosaki' seperti pada saat mereka berteman biasa. Sampai-sampai, terkadang Ichigo cukup menyangsikan hubungan yang ada di antara mereka. Tapi, kalau melihat kepribadian Byakuya, Ichigo tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Hanya bisa menerima. Lagipula, kalau terlalu banyak protes, bisa-bisa ia malah kelihatan... _needy_.

Ichigo menghela nafas.

Berapa kali pun ia pikirkan, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa Byakuya seolah menyingkirkannya seperti ini. _Mungkin pria itu sudah mulai bosan dengan dirinya, dan ingin mencari yang baru_. Dalam sekejap, mood Ichigo terjerembab jauh ke bawah ketika berpikir seperti itu.

Ichigo tersentak kaget saat ponsel di tangannya berdering. Cepat-cepat ia lihat siapa yang menghubunginya, sebelum ada petugas rumah sakit yang mengomelinya karena berani-beraninya menyalakan suara ponsel ketika bertugas.

_'New message from: Tatsuki'_

Dokter muda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera. Mengetahui sifat sahabat semenjak kecilnya itu dengan baik, Ichigo sudah bisa langsung menebak kalau Tatsuki pastinya hendak mengajak ia nongkrong malam ini. Dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak berkeberatan mengiyakan karena memang malam ini ia sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan khusus.

_'Malam ini kosong? Kita kumpul di Pantera untuk makan malam bersama yang lain ya! Sudah lama.'_

Dengan cepat, Ichigo mengetikkan balasannya.

_'Ok. Tapi mungkin telat 10-20 menit.'_

Setelah mengirimnya, balasan yang Tatsuki berikan datang dengan cepat setelahnya, mengatakan mau Ichigo telat satu atau dua jam pun, mereka akan tetap menunggu. Dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah, Ichigo memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana dan berjalan masuk ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Ia masih diharuskan berada di rumah sakit sampai sekitar satu setengah jam lagi.

Setidaknya, dengan berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya, Ichigo bisa melupakan _sedikit_ sakit hatinya.

XOXOXO

"Ichigo! Sebelah sini!"

Menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat melihat teman-temannya melambai ke arahnya. Kelihatannya, memang dirinya yang datang paling akhir. Tatsuki, Nnoitra, Rangiku, Renji, dan Ikkaku sudah ada di sana menunggunya. "Hei," Saat mendekati teman-temannya itu, Ichigo baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang _hilang_, "Mana Toshiro?"

"Dinas keluar kota. Minggu depan baru pulang." Rangiku menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo—seperti biasa—dengan nada suara yang cerah ceria. Terkadang Ichigo berpikir, apakah pernah wanita itu mengalami yang namanya kesedihan? Kalau pernah, berarti Rangiku termasuk orang yang pintar menutupinya karena seingat dirinya, ia tidak pernah melihat Rangiku nampak _down_.

Ichigo mengangguk mendengar jawaban Rangiku, dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Renji. Pria bersurai merah itu langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya. Apal betul dengan kebiasaan Ichigo yang selalu meminum air putih setelah melakukan sebuah perjalanan.

Ketika Ichigo menenggak air putihnya, kedua iris _cinnamon_nya memandang ke arah Tatsuki yang sedang menyikut perut Nnoitra dengan wajah yang agak merah, setelah pria jangkung itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang gadis. Ichigo menyeringai kecil. Tatsuki dan Nnoitra memang menjadi sangat dekat semenjak mereka bertemu di rumah Ichigo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan kelihatannya, tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, mereka juga sering bertemu berdua saja.

Melihat keakraban keduanya, Ichigo jadi ingin menggoda, "Kelihatannya ada yang harus membayar pajak nih."

Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Ichigo, baru kemudian mengikuti arah pandang sang pria hingga terhenti pada Tatsuki dan Nnoitra yang langsung menyadari apa yang Ichigo maksudkan dari kata-katanya tadi. Nnoitra hanya berdehem, dan Tatsuki langsung menendang Ichigo di kaki. Walau pun sempat meringis kesakitan, Ichigo tetap terbahak setelahnya, apalagi ketika Rangiku dengan semangat langsung mendekati Tatsuki, "Benarkah? Sejak kapaaaaan?"

"Tambah satu pasangan nyentrik." Celetuk Ikkaku.

Dengan kedua alis berkerut, Renji menatap Ikkaku dengan tatapan bingung, "Memangnya yang lain siapa lagi?" Jawaban yang ia terima hanya tatapan mata, dan angkatan bahu.

"Ayo cerita, Tatsuki-chan! Sejak kapan?"

Kalau soal asmara orang, memang Rangiku yang paling bersemangat. Tapi, kelihatannya Tatsuki tetap tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah cengar-cengir. Dan Nnoitra hanya menyengir lebar, tidak menyangkal, juga tidak mengiyakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Grimmjow?" Celingak-celinguk, Ichigo baru menyadari kalau selain Toshiro, Grimmjow pun tidak ada. Padahal ia yakin pria bersurai biru itu akan ada bersama mereka, mengingat restoran ini adalah miliknya.

"Katanya masih ada yang harus ditangani, nanti juga dia bergabung sih." Jawab Nnoitra.

"Oh."

Menemukan peluang balas dendam, Tatsuki memajukan tubuhnya dan menopangkan dagunya di tangannya yang bertumpuan di meja, "Oooh... Ada seseorang yang kangen~ Sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu nih~?" Melihat Ichigo yang tersedak minumannya sendiri, wanita 24 tahun itu memutuskan untuk terus, "Bagaimana Tuan Strawberry? Apa sudah memutuskan untuk—Ouch!" Tendangan yang ia rasakan di tulang kering kakinya, memaksa Tatsuki untuk berhenti bicara dan menatap kesal ke arah Renji yang menjadi pelakunya. Tapi, ketika Renji dengan sengaja melirikkan bola matanya ke suatu arah, Tatsuki menyadari bahwa ia barusan hampir kelepasan bicara di depan orang yang seharusnya tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Ichigo terhadap Grimmjow.

Dengan cepat Tatsuki mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Eeeh... Kita mau pesan apaan nih? Aku sudah lapar!"

Tapi, tentu saja pengalihan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba akan selalu menimbulkan tanda tanya pada orang yang tidak mengerti maksudnya. Dan Nnoitra menatap Tatsuki dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Hanya saja, ketika Nnoitra ingin bertanya, Grimmjow datang bersama Nel dan Kaien, dan Nel yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa diam, membuat semua yang ada perhatiannya teralihkan secara penuh.

Pada akhirnya, Nnoitra tidak pernah bisa menanyakan kebingungannya. Kekesalan karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan, membuat wajah Nnoitra berkerut, dan Grimmjow yang melihatnya, mengangkat alis, "Kenapa, Nnoi? Kamu kebelet?"

Nnoitra mendengus, "Tidak tahu tuh!"

Dan sekarang, giliran Grimmjow yang bingung.

Tidak mau masalah 'kebingungan' ini tambah panjang, Ichigo memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Grimmjow, "Hari ini Pantera juga ramai ya?" Mendengar basa-basi yang ia keluarkan sendiri, Ichigo jadi ingin memukulkan dahi ke atas meja. Topik yang ia angkat barusan, sudah jelas-jelas merupakan topik _garing_.

Bagusnya, kelihatannya tidak untuk Grimmjow. Karena pria itu kini menyeringai dan dengan penuh percaya diri menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kamu pikir siapa pemiliknya?"

"Ichigo?"

Dalam sekejap, keramaian yang ada di meja itu mereda. Semuanya menatap ke arah seorang wanita mungil yang berdiri di dekat mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, Ichigo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "Rukia...?"

Rukia tersenyum ketika menyadari kalau Ichigo masih mengingatnya, "Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali ya?"

"Eh... I-Iya..."

Sebenarnya, sudah lama sekali Ichigo menantikan dirinya bisa berbicara kembali dengan Rukia. Tapi, ketika sisi dingin yang ia pikirkan akan ia dapatkan ketika memulai pembicaraan dengan sang putri Kuchiki dan pada kenyataannya malah sebaliknya, Ichigo jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Apakah Rukia sudah memaafkannya dan mau menerima dirinya kembali sebagai teman? Atau seperti yang Renji katakan dulu, Rukia berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali... _normal_?

"Ichigo, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja."

Entah kenapa, tapi saat mendengarnya bahwa Rukia ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya, Ichigo langsung menatap ke arah Renji. Sesaat pria bersurai merah itu mengangkat alis, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Ichigo pun kembali menatap Rukia, "... Baiklah."

Meninggalkan posisi teman-temannya yang lain, Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia menuju luar Pantera. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Bagaimana pun, Ichigo tidak tahu apa anggapan sang putri Kuchiki mengenai dirinya sekarang, setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Serta berpisah dalam keadaan yang buruk saat itu. Ichigo ingin sekali kembali bersahabat dengan Rukia seperti dulu, makanya jika mendengar penolakan dari sang wanita, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo."

Terbangun dari lamunannya sendiri, kedua mata Ichigo membelalak menatap ke arah Rukia yang kini membungkukkan badan ke arahnya, "Ru-Rukia..."

"... Aku... Waktu itu sudah bertindak sangat egois. Hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu... Atau pun Renji. Aku seharusnya... Tidak menyingkirkan kalian begitu saja karena kalian... _berbeda_. Bukan sahabat namanya kalau tidak bisa menerima sisi baik dan sisi buruk sekaligus. Aku sadar aku salah... Karena itu... Ichigo... Maukah kamu—tidak, bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu? Bersama-sama lagi... bertiga..."

Kalau dikatakan kaget, rasanya masih kurang. Ichigo sudah mengenal Rukia semenjak kecil, jadi ia tahu betul bahwa gadis itu sangat keras kepala, dan untuk meminta maaf pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Apalagi jika sampai membungkukkan badan, dan berbicara menggunakan nada suara yang memohon. Dalam sisi itu, Rukia mirip dengan Byakuya. Bagaimana pun, mereka memang kakak beradik sih.

Sekarang, melihat Rukia yang sama sekali tidak mau meluruskan badannya, dan terus menunduk, roman muka Ichigo berubah melembut. Ini adalah saat yang dirinya nanti-nantikan selama ini. Saat di mana ia diberi kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Rasanya aku dapat pengalaman berharga, karena seorang Kuchiki saat ini tengah membungkuk padaku."

"Ichi—" Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya saat kedua penglihatannya diserang cahaya yang sangat terang dalam hitungan detik. Kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat kamera ponsel di tangan Ichigo terarahkan padanya, "HEI!" Rukia melompat, berusaha merebut ponsel tersebut. Namun, karena Ichigo pada dasarnya lebih tinggi, ia jadi bisa mengelak dengan mudah.

"Jangan kamu pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus semacam ini, Rukia."

"Sialan kamu, Ichigo! Berikan ponselmu padaku! Sekarang!"

"Jangan pikir cuma kamu saja yang bisa melakukan _blackmail_ pada orang lain." Dengan senyum menantang, Ichigo melambai-lambaikan ponselnya di atas kepala Rukia. Membuat urat kekesalan bermunculan di dahi sang wanita.

Mendengus, Rukia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Huh. Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menantangku, Ichigo. Kalau kamu menyebarkan foto itu, silakan saja. Aku masih punya fotomu saat perpisahan SMA dulu." Seringai jahat berkembang lebar di wajah Rukia saat melihat wajah Ichigo memucat. Oh yeah... Nampaknya pria bersurai oranye itu masih ingat bagaimana ia diharuskan mengenakan kostum _khusus_ yang Rukia siapkan untuknya karena kalah taruhan. Bagi Ichigo, malam itu adalah waktu yang paling memalukan bagi dirinya, yang sebisa mungkin ingin ia lupakan.

Kesal karena menyadari kalau foto itu tidak setimpal dengan foto Rukia barusan, Ichigo hanya bisa memandang ke arah wanita mungil itu dengan tatapan tanpa ampun. Rukia pun membalas tatapan itu dengan tensi yang sama.

Dalam beberapa detik, keduanya meledak dalam tawa. Sama-sama merasakan perasaan yang ringan karena beban di hati akhirnya bisa terlepas, dan bisa bersenda gurau bersama lagi.

Tapi, dalam hati, Ichigo tahu, Rukia tidak bergurau mengenai foto barusan.

_Haha. ORZ_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan mengatur nafas agar tidak sakit perut, Ichigo menanyakan pertanyaan yang semenjak melihat sosok Rukia ingin sekali ia tanyakan.

Mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri yang mulai terasa sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa, Rukia menjawab, "Ah benar. Aku di sini untuk menemani Nii-sama berbicara dengan Ayah mengenai pernikahannya." Rukia yang saat itu tengah memandang ke arah parkiran mobil sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi Ichigo yang berubah. Wajah dokter muda itu nampak lebih pucat daripada ketika Rukia mengancamnya dengan foto tadi.

"Si-Siapa yang... menikah?"

Merasa pertanyaan temannya itu bodoh, Rukia mendengus, "Siapa? Tentu saja Nii-sama. Kamu pikir Ibuku mau diduakan Ayah begitu saja... Ichigo?" Saat menolehkan kembali pandangannya, Rukia menyadari perubahan yang ada pada roman muka Ichigo. "Hei... Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Tidak enak badan?"

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Pandangan di matanya yang terbelalak, terasa _blank_.

_Byakuya... menikah?_

"Ichigo?"

Tubuh Ichigo gemetar ketika akhirnya ia bisa menemukan alasan mengapa belakangan ini Byakuya tidak bisa dihubungi dan ia ditinggalkan sendiri begitu saja malam _itu_. Byakuya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah bisa dipastikan bukan dirinya.

"Ichigo? Hei, Ichigo! Kamu mau ke mana?" Bingung dan panik karena mendadak Ichigo diam dan mengambil langkah pergi, Rukia hanya bisa terus memanggil nama temannya itu sebelum kemudian ia pun mengikuti. Ia bingung, karena merasa barusan tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. "Ichigo!"

"Bilanglah pada Renji kalau aku pulang duluan, Rukia."

Suara Ichigo saat itu membuat Rukia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Keringat dingin bisa wanita mungil itu rasakan menyerang dirinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara Ichigo yang begitu marah. Tapi, dibalik kemarahan itu, bisa ia rasakan juga kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini, Rukia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada yang membuat kemarahan Ichigo meledak dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Atau bisa-bisa, besok ditemukan mayat baru di Karakura.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih lagi buat para anon reviewer dan non-anon reviewer~ Seandainya kalian tau kalau review kalian selama ini selalu bisa bikin saya senyum-senyum! Jangan bosan-bosan yaa ^_^**

**Langsung aja, anon review replies~**

_**Arya Angevin:**__ Opsinya lupa kamu ceklis kali, say ' 'a Tapi, FFn emang cuma bisa otomatis login selama 3 hari ya... Kurang praktis nih o3o Yaaap... ByaIchi berakhir di sini. Kalau pun nanti ada interaksi antara Byakuya dan Ichigo lagi, ga akan berhubungan dengan seksual :D Iya banget! Chapter depan bakalan diceritain gimana Byakuya n Ichi bisa jadian kok xD_

_**Ndok: **__Siaaaap! ^o^)/ Porsi momennya GrimmIchi bakalan lebih banyak lagi kok mulai sekarang. Kan mereka udah bebas pedekatean~_

_**Zanpaku nee: **__Walo dokter, Ichigo tetep rebel kok~ Sama aja kayak dulu pas masih sekolahnya dia. Kepribadian susah buat berubah sih walau karena pekerjaan, paling cuma ga terlalu keliatan lagi aja :D *swt* Kamu beneran kepikiran rap-nya yaa =)) Selama belakangnya i sih, pasti nyambung! xD Ya kan, ya kaaan? KuuIchi itu hints-nya juga banyak bangeeeet! Ga tahan deehh...! Tsukishima mirip2 Aizen sih, jadinya langsung deh pikiran melayang :"D *plak*_

_**Aoi LawLight:**__ Aih... Bagus deh kalo kamu suka :") *baca sisa reviewnya* *UHUK* *plak* *siul2* Porsi muncul Renji bakalan nambah kok! Chapter depan bisa dibilang lebih dari setengahnya bakalan dikuasain dia sama Grimmjow :) Oh ya, mengenai rikues kamu yg 4some itu, udah saya masukin list ya *tunjuk profil* Dengan begitu, sementara ini rikues tutup ;)_

**Dan sebelum saya lupa, sesuai janji saya pada Zanpaku-nee dan keinginan berbagi pada Aoi LawLight, juga reader lainnya yang mencintai GrimmIchi, saya persembahkan link menuju berbagai fanart Bleach yang memiliki konten NSFW! Jangan lupa ilangin spasinya ya: **http :/www. k5. dion. ne. jp/~wings-z/newpage2. html

**Link itu milik fanartist Wing-Z yang jadi favorite saya ^_^ Dia punya koleksi GrimmIchi, ByaIchi, RenIchi, dan porsi kecil pair lainnya. Saya masih punya beberapa link lainnya sih, tapi lain kali aja saya share-nya ya! xD Btw, itu link isinya bahasa Jepang semua, bersiaplah untuk ngebul otak~! Tapi, worth it kok ^_^"**

**Terakhir, terima kasih juga pada para login reviewer: **_Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Myouki Kuroki / Lovely Orihime_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I use it just for fun...

**Saya merasa ga pede dengan chapter ini, tapi semoga hasilnya bisa kalian terima T^T"**

Enjoy...

XOXOXO

Renji menghela nafas ketika singa di hadapannya lagi-lagi menolak makan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 3 hari terakhir ini. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan Tora, tapi dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa sang singa sama sekali tidak menderita penyakit dan mungkin lebih kepada sisi psikologis, sayangnya Renji tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

Ia menjatuhkan ayam yang dibawanya tepat di hadapan Tora, dan kembali menghela nafas ketika singa itu justru malah membuang muka ke arah lain. Kelihatannya sudah waktunya ia mengatakan mengenai masalah ini secara langsung kepada bosnya. Berdiri dari posisinya, Renji meregangkan ototnya sesaat, sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari kandang singa. Setelah memastikan semua kuncinya berada dalam posisi sempurna, ia melepaskan boot yang dikenakannya dan berjalan menuju kantor pusat di mana ia yakini bosnya itu berada. Sedikit, ia merasakan kesal karena sebenarnya Tora berada pada tanggung jawabnya, tetapi ia malah lengah sehingga Tora kelihatan kehilangan semangat seperti itu.

Ia yakin melakukan semua tugasnya dengan baik, bahkan memberikan waktu ekstra untuk menemani singa muda itu bermain.

Jalan pikirannya terhenti ketika ia akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung pusat dan mendengar suara-suara dari arah resepsionis. Melirik ke arah sumber suara, Renji merasa rahangnya copot karena shock. Berdiri di depan meja resepsionis adalah seorang wanita bersurai ungu dan memakai terusan berwarna putih dengan border ungu yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia mengenal wanita itu sebagai seorang model dan istri dari gebetan sahabatnya, Cirucci Sanderwicci.

"Namaku Cirucci. Aku sudah membuat janji terlebih dulu untuk bertemu dengan Starrk Coyote. Bisa kau bawa aku ke tempatnya sekarang?"

Renji mengerutkan alis. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau bosnya itu mengenal wanita ini. Dengan rasa penasaran, Renji berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis, "Kau mau bertemu dengan Starrk? Kurasa aku bisa mengantarmu, aku juga sedang ada keperluan dengannya." Mendengar tawaran itu, Cirucci mengangguk dan membiarkan Renji berjalan di depannya untuk menuntun arah.

Ruangan kantor milik Starrk berada di lantai ketiga yang merupakan lantai teratas. Pintu yang digunakan adalah _double door_ yang terbuat dari kayu dan diberikan warna merah bata. Renji hanya mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Sudah terpikirkan kalau bosnya itu bisa dipastikan tengah mengorok di balik mejanya, dan ternyata benar. Ketika memasuki ruangan kedua telinganya bisa langsung mendengar suara dengkuran. Tanpa menutup pintu dan membiarkan Cirucci masuk di belakangnya, Renji berjalan menuju meja dan mengguncangkan Starrk di pundak.

Dan kembali menghela nafas karena Starrk tidak langsung terbangun, malah hanya menggumamkan, "Lima menit lagi..." Lalu kembali mengorok keras.

Melirikkan penglihatannya ke seluruh sisi ruangan untuk mencari _sesuatu_ yang bisa digunakan untuk membangunkan bos yang selalu mengantuk di setiap saat dan di mana saja, Renji tidak menyadari kalau Cirucci berjalan mendekati meja dan mengayunkan tas yang dibawanya, hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget saat mendengar benturan kelas dan suara mendengking.

Starrk akhirnya terbangun dan dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, memperhatikan sekelilingnya, baru kemudian kembali menguap ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di sana, "Tidak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini." Sahutnya.

"Kau yang memintaku datang dengan cepat dan sekarang aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku masih ada pemotretan untuk nanti sore." Cirucci menjawabnya dengan bersungut-sungut dan akhirnya melepaskan kacamata hitam yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Hmm..." Kali ini Starrk melirikkan pandangannya ke arah Renji, dan dengan segera pria bersurai merah itu menangkap maksud sang bos. Ia pun melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Di dalam ruangan, keadaan sangat hening untuk beberapa waktu hingga tanpa sadar membuat Cirucci menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Ia agak tersentak kaget ketika Starrk berdehem dan mulai angkat bicara, "Kau belum bilang yang sesungguhnya kepada Grimmjow?" Pertanyaan sang pria pemilik kebun binatang itu membuat Cirucci membeku. Wanita itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena ia cukup ingat janjinya kepada sang pria untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada suaminya, namun tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Akhirnya, Cirucci hanya menggeleng.

Menghela nafas, dan merasakan kantuk yang mulai kembali menyerangnya, Starrk memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini bertopangan pada tangannya yang bertumpu di meja. "... Kau harusnya katakan yang sebenarnya apa alasanmu menggugurkan kandunganmu." Mendengar pernyataannya, Cirucci menggeleng dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, membuat Starrk mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Starrk... Aku pernah mengatakan begitu padamu kan?" Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi wajah Cirucci, "... Aku... Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau anak dalam kandunganku bukan anak Grimmjow..."

Renji yang kembali lagi ketika mengingat urusan awal ia mendatangi Starrk, kini hanya bisa membatu di hadapan pintu. Tangannya yang bermaksud meraih gagang pintu pun membeku di tempat. Kedua matanya membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _Anak yang dikandung oleh Cirucci bukan anak Grimmjow. Lalu kalau begitu... siapa...?_ Kenyataan mengenai kalau bosnya itu kelihatannya kenal baik dengan sang wanita, dan nampak mengetahui rahasia tersebut, mengirim keringat dingin di seluruh tubuh Renji.

_Kami-sama... Jangan katakan kalau..._

"... Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika tahu kau membuang janinmu?" Suara yang Starrk keluarkan saat itu terdengar begitu... terluka. Dan Renji yakin, ia bisa pingsan jika bosnya itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti mencuri dengar jika sudah sampai di titik ini. Ia hanya bisa menghentikan nafasnya, menunggu dalam ketegangan kata-kata Starrk selanjutnya yang terdengar tidak lama kemudian, "Mabuk atau tidak... Sadar atau tidak... Aku ayah anak itu." Renji yakin jika ia tidak menutup mulurnya saat itu, ia pasti sudah mengumpat keras.

_Ini berita besar!_

_Ia harus memberi tahu Ich—_bukan—_Grimmjow...!_

Tapi, sebelum tangannya sempat benar-benar mencoba meraih ponsel di saku celananya, Renji kembali mendengar suara Starrk di balik pintu, "Cirucci, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita. Berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang tidak bisa membedakan cinta keluarga dengan cinta asmara—"

"Tapi aku mencintai Grimmjow!" Cirucci memotong kata-kata Starrk dengan penuh emosi.

Starrk diam. Menggunakan waktu untuk menatap ke arah Cirucci yang kini menangis di hadapannya sambil berjongkok. Ia sudah menyukai Cirucci semenjak SMA, dan ia juga tahu kalau wanita itu tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya selain teman, karena hati sang wanita sudah terpaut pada yang lain. Tapi, ia hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh jika diam saja melihat orang yang ia cintai dan sahabatnya sendiri terlarut dalam kebohongan dengan jangka waktu yang lama.

Ia tahu kalau Grimmjow memang mencintai Cirucci lebih daripada seorang teman... tapi tidak mengarah pada cinta asmara.

Grimmjow lamban dalam mendeteksi perasaannya sendiri, dan Starrk sangat yakin dalam penilaiannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Cirucci terus bersama Grimmjow yang hanya mencintainya sebagai wanita yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri, sedangkan Cirucci mencintai Grimmjow sebagai seorang pria yang ia anggap pasangan hidupnya.

Starrk mengambil nafas panjang, "... Kau harus belajar untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri lebih daripada kau mencintai orang lain, Cirucci. Karena jika kau tidak melakukannya, kau hanya akan berakhir pada hubungan yang menyakiti hatimu sendiri."

Pada tahap ini, Renji menjauh dari pintu ruangan sang pemilik kebun binatang. Akhirnya merasa kalau mendengar lebih jauh lagi, maka ia akan termasuk kepada orang yang telah bersikap kurang ajar. Sekarang entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa memendamnya sendirian, dan dengan pemikiran begitu, Renji menggenggam ponselnya ketika berjalan keluar gedung. Menunggu dengan tenang sambungan di seberang sana diangkat. Dan ketika telinganya menangkap suara 'halo' yang pelan, senyum lembut mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hei, ini aku. Aku tidak mengganggu kuliahmu 'kan?"

XOXOXO

"TIDAK BISA KUPERCAYA KAU BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKAN INI, BYAKUYA!"

Suara lampu meja yang terbanting saat itu bahkan kalah oleh suara nafas Ichigo yang menderu-deru. Pria bersurai oranye itu mengepalkan, dan _tidak_-mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua alisnya menikung tajam, dan banyaknya kerutan di wajahnya menunjukkan seberapa besar kemarahan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini... dan kekecewaan. Kedua bola matanya yang memerah terus memandang ke arah pria yang kini berdiri kaku di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

Dan Ichigo kembali merasakan amarahnya naik.

Kali ini ia melempar buku telepon ke arah Byakuya sambil menggeram kuat. Sayangnya karena ia terlalu dikuasai amarah, ia jadi tidak bisa membidik sasaran dengan baik. "Setahun lebih kita menjalin hubungan dan aku merasa hubungan kita baik-baik saja selama ini! Aku terima kamu tidak mengenalkanku dengan jujur pada orang tuamu! Aku terima kamu ingin hubungan kita disembunyikan dari orang banyak! Aku lakukan semua yang kamu inginkan! Tapi apa yang kamu berikan padaku sekarang? Kamu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan sedikit pun! Dua minggu aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dan sekarang kudengar kamu akan menikah!"

Ichigo terengah-engah. Seberapa pun ia berusaha, ia sudah tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Susah payah ia menghubungi kekasihnya—mantan kekasihnya itu agar bisa berbicara. Meminta penjelasan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka berbicara, memang, tapi kebanyakan dirinyalah yang bicara dan Byakuya hanya mengiyakan atau menyangkal.

Pembicaraan yang berat sebelah.

Tidak bisa ia percaya ini, bahwa _dulu_ ia menganggap hal semacam ini sebagai sebuah kebiasaan dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Sekarang, Ichigo yang sedang berada dalam kondisi naik pitam, mengamuk. Ia belum memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan benar, tapi saat ini ruang tamunya sudah berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Banyak pecahan gelas dan kaca yang berserakan, bentuk kursi serta sofa yang ada pun sudah tidak jelas lagi.

Dan Ichigo berdiri di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu sebagai sumbernya.

"KATAKAN SESUATU, SIALAN!"

"Tenanglah, Kurosaki." Byakuya menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama membatu, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya... untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. Satu kata itu berhasil membuatnya kembali memuntahkan amarahnya. "... Apa-apaan itu?" Ia tertawa kecil. Tetapi tawa itu terdengar begitu penuh dengan kesengitan. "Kau memanggilku... _Kurosaki_?" Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia menghantamkan tinjunya dengan sepenuh tenaga tepat di sisi wajah Byakuya, "SEKARANG KAU KEMBALI MEMANGGILKU 'KUROSAKI'? PADAHAL MALAM _ITU_ KAU MEMANGGILKU 'ICHIGO', DASAR BRENGSEK! APA ITU AKAN MENJADI YANG PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR? APA KAU MEMANGGILKU BEGITU HANYA AGAR AKU TIDAK PROTES KAU MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHKU UNTUK APA PUN YANG KAU SUKAI?" Ia kemudian mendorong Byakuya hingga tersungkur membentur dinding di belakang.

Merasakan rasa besi yang kental di mulutnya, Byakuya meludah. Ia usap darah yang menempel di dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Pukulan tadi sudah membuat bibirnya sobek, "Kau berlebihan, Kurosaki." Tapi, ia tetap saja berbicara dengan tenang dan tidak terlihat berniat membalas perbuatan lawannya.

Ichigo menggeretak, "... Berlebihan? Aku... BERLEBIHAN? BUKANKAH KAMU SAJA YANG TERLALU DINGIN, KUCHIKI!"

Byakuya merasakan alisnya mengernyit ketika untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nama keluarga. Sarkasme yang terkandung di dalamnya sama sekali tidak luput dari perhatian Byakuya. Ia menghela nafas, "... Aku akan pergi jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia tidak berhubungan dengan Ichigo, Byakuya menerima telepon dari sang pria, dirinya berharap mereka bisa berakhir lebih baik lagi daripada ini.

Tapi, kelihatannya salah.

_Mungkin karena apa yang ia lakukan di awalnya memang salah_.

"... Kau mau kabur? Setelah ini semua, kau mau pergi begitu saja?" Suara Ichigo bergitu berbisik. Pelan, dan Byakuya hampir saja tidak bisa menangkapnya. Terlebih karena Ichigo kini menunduk, hingga matanya tertutup oleh bayangan dari rambutnya. Melihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh itu di dalam dekapannya. Mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi... ia tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak serendah itu—"

"Oke... Oke..." Ichigo kini mengibaskan kedua tangannya, dan menengadahkan kembali kepalanya. Bola matanya berputar merasakan betapa konyolnya pernyataan mantan kekasih berwajah kakunya itu. "Kuchiki Byakuya adalah makhluk yang maha sempurna dan tanpa cela, merupakan anak kebanggaan keluarga Kuchiki. Terserah, Kuchiki Byakuya. TERSERAH! Nikahi saja wanita sial itu. Aku lelah. Sekarang, PERGILAH. DARI. KEHIDUPANKU!"

—dan pintu pun tertutup.

Tanpa menunggu lama, setelah Ichigo meneriakkan 'pergilah', Byakuya langsung menjauh. Sikapnya yang terbiasa hidup _teratur_ membuatnya memastikan seluruh pintu yang ia lalui tertutup. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar begitu berat ketika ia melewati teras rumah yang selalu menjadi _pangkalan_nya selama beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bahkan jadi ingin tertawa merasakan malam yang suhunya mendadak turun drastis. Sayangnya, tidak ada hujan, atau semuanya akan lengkaplah sudah.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat mendengar suara barang yang pecah dengan nyaring. Kepalan tangannya saat itu bergetar, dan kakinya ingin sekali kembali berbalik. Tapi...

_"Ayah tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan nama Kuchiki."_

Satu langkah maju ia ambil, diikuti dengan langkah-langkah lainnya. Malam itu, Kuchiki Byakuya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah keduanya yang baru ia rasakan sekarang ternyata lebih hangat daripada rumah pertamanya. Dan Kurosaki Ichigo berusaha meredam amarahnya... serusak apa pun rumahnya itu nantinya.

XOXOXO

Grimmjow bersenandung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Merasa leluasa karena hanya ada dirinya sendiri di apartemennya, pria bersurai biru itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak ambil pusing dengan jejak air yang ia tinggalkan. Berpikir nanti juga akan kering sendiri. Kaleng bir yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di sisi kasurnya ia sambar kembali, dan ditenggaknya isinya hingga habis. Dalam sekejap, ia rasakan tubuhnya kembali menghangat, dan ia menghela nafas lega.

Ingatan beberapa malam lalu, di mana Ichigo mendadak pulang tanpa mengatakan apa pun setelah bertemu dengan teman wanitanya yang kerdil itu kembali membayanginya. Membuat kedua alisnya berkerut.

Rasanya belakangan ini pria muda itu semakin aneh.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ada yang kau inginkan dariku, Ichigo?" Ichigo tersentak kecil, dan di saat itulah Grimmjow benar-benar menyadari kalau dugaannya itu tepat._

_Ada sesuatu yang Ichigo sembunyikan darinya, dan hal itu berkaitan erat dengannya. Dan dari tindak-tanduk sang pria, bisa ia tebak kalau hal yang disembunyikan tidaklah kecil._

_**End of Flashback**_

Mau tidak mau, pikirannya tersambung dengan pembicaraannya dan Ichigo di mall. Grimmjow ingin sekali tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah Ichigo sembunyikan darinya. Padahal sebesar apa pun itu, seharusnya Ichigo mengatakannya kepadanya jika memang hal itu menyangkut dirinya. Mereka sudah sering kali bertengkar hingga adu fisik, ia yakin Ichigo tahu kalau tidak ada hal yang sanggup menyakiti Grimmjow secara lebih lagi daripada patah tulang atau terkilir.

Pikirannya itu terhenti saat mendengar suara dering ponsel. Menjatuhkan handuknya ke kasur, Grimmjow berjalan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di mejanya. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat pesan yang tertera di sana.

_From: Abarai Renji _

_To: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_Subject: __Sibuk?_

_18 February 2011 20:10_

_Temui aku di Seiretei? Kelebihan satu gelas. Lol._

Grimmjow ingat betul kalau dirinya dan pria bertattoo itu bukanlah teman minum, jadi memikirkan kalau yang bersangkutan mendadak mengajak minum, pasti ada sesuatu. Rasa penasaran yang besar, membuat dirinya mengetikkan jawabannya dengan cepat.

_To: Abarai Renji_

_Cc/Bcc, From: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_Subject: __Re: Sibuk?_

_18 February 2011 20:14_

_Pakai baju dulu. Baru keluar dari kamar mandi._

Masih menggenggam ponselnya di tangan kanan, pria pemilik restoran itu berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari-cari pakaian yang hendak ia pakai. Akhirnya, daripada susah-susah, ia hanya mengambil pakaian yang berada di urutan paling teratas. Padahal biasanya ia ambil yang diurutan terbawah karena di bagian itulah pakaian-pakaian yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Baru saja ia memasukkan kakinya ke lubang celananya, ponselnya kembali berdering.

_From: Abarai Renji_

_To: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_Subject: __Re: Re: Sibuk?_

_18 February 2011 20:22_

_Kupikir kau pede dengan tubuhmu? :o  
><em>

Mendengus. Tentu saja dirinya tidak pernah meragukan diri sendiri, tapi hal itu bukan berarti ia rela berjalan dalam keadaan bugil di tengah keramaian. Grimmjow mengenakan celana dan sisa pakaian lainnya sembari duduk di tempat tidurnya, sementara satu tangannya bergerak lincah di atas _keypad_ ponsel. Agak sulit karena mengerjakan dua pekerjaan sekaligus seperti ini, tapi karena sebelumnya ia pernah beberapa kali melakukannya, jadi tidak terasa sesulit saat pertama kali.

_To: Abarai Renji_

_Cc/Bcc, From: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_Subject: __Re: Re: Re: Sibuk?_

_18 February 2011 20:27_

_Berisik. Sampai di sana 20 menit lagi._

Dengan itu, ia tutup ponselnya dan beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang masih disimpan di saku celana yang ia gunakan tadi pagi, baru kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen. Sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, Grimmjow memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengenai apa yang si rambut merah ingin bicarakan dengannya. Apa pun itu, kelihatannya ada baiknya ia mengebut karena rasa penasaran sudah terlalu menggerogoti.

Mengambil posisi di bangku kemudi, Grimmjow menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya keluar dari lingkungan apartemennya.

.

**TBC**

.

**Lebih pendek daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yeah... Tapi, saya harus mengakhirinya di sini biar pas. Review pls?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Anon reviewers! And then the replies:**

**lovely orihime: **Cirucci emang chara minor sih. Muncul sebentar, tapi cukup narik perhatian saya lantaran style goth-loli-nya dia. Dia dari Privaron Espada, bareng Dordoni n Gantenbainne. Karena Kuchiki harus selalu jadi yang _terbaik_, makanya Byakuya begitu. Kalangan _darah biru_ ga bisa sembarangan sih :))" Iyah, DRAMA. Saya berusaha sebisanya supaya ga jadi SINETRON -_-" Semoga berhasil... T^T"

**Aoi LawLight:** ... GRIMMJOOOOOW! KAMU DIBILANG MANDUL SAMA AO TUH! (Grimm: *gretekin jari*). Tenang, Grimmjow juga sering gituan kok sama bininya. Cuma kalau waktunya salah, ga bisa langsung tekdung juga kan? :))" Seenggaknya saya nengok keidupan artis di kita ada yg susah punya anak walau udah nikah bertaun2 ' 'a ...Kamu penggemar Renji kah? O_oa Tanggal 19 yaa? Ntah sempet ntah ga, ga bisa janji T^T" *lirik rikues yg ada 3 bijik*

**Rose:** Ohohoho, tenang aja, Nona. Ichi pasti dihibur kok -u-b Dengan cara Grimm tentunya~ (Q: emang cara Grimm itu yg kayak gimana? | A: ga tau... O_O #bletak). Ini saya update secepet yang saya bisa T^T"

**ndok:** Cekek ajaaa! Cekeeeek! Dengan senang hati saya beli kursi terdepan! XD *disenbonzakura* Pedekate ya... Ga janji nongol di chapter ini sih :))" Masih terlalu cepet soalnya. FB udah di confirm, Twitter udah di polbek ya! XDb

**Zanpaku nee: **GRIMMYYYYYYY! ADA YANG BILANG KAMU MANDUL LAGI! (Grimm: *lari ngejar pelakunya*). Starrk n Cirucci lagi sama2 mabok sih pas kejadiannya, biasanya kalo kayak begitu, temen atau musuh, ga keliatan lagi sih... Tapi, Starrk emang selalu siap untuk nusuk Grimm dari belakang ;) *WOI* Situsnya affiliates dgn forum RenIchi yang saya ikutin sih. Ketemunya di situ :)) NSFW langsung ya... Ngacak sih itu, saya juga lupa yg dibagian mananya O_O" *bletak* Yang Zi emang ga terlalu banyak sih, tapi keren gambarnya. IC banget... '3' Coba yang ini aja: _http :/ /paraiso. chocot. net/01top/01about /shinshitsu. html_

**Terima kasih juga ke: **Arya Angevin / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Myouki Kuroki

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Paragraf yang diberi batas garis dan dicetak miring merupakan tanda dari flashback**

XOXOXO

Seireitei adalah sebuah bar yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Bar itu memiliki nuansa Jepang yang cukup kental, sehingga rasanya, jika minum-minum di sana seolah setiap pengunjung tengah berada pada zaman pemerintahan Edo. Kuno, tetapi tidak terlalu kuno. Seireitei biasanya ramai mulai jam-jam mendekati tengah malam, sehingga ketika Grimmjow tiba di sana kurang lebih jam 9 malam, masih tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung dan dengan mudah ia bisa menemukan orang yang menyuruhnya datang.

Renji duduk di salah satu _booth_ terdalam dengan 6 buah botol sake di hadapannya tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Bagus sekali, kelihatannya pria bersurai merah itu sudah agak mabuk. Menghela nafas, dan menetapkan dalam diri tidak peduli seberapa pun mabuknya, ia tidak akan mengantarkan Renji pulang, Grimmjow berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan sang pria.

"YOH, GRIMMY. TERNYATA CUKUP CEPAT JUGA KAMU SAMPAINYA!"

"Aku tepat di depanmu, tidak perlu teriak-teriak! Dan namaku Grimmjow, bukan Grimmy!" Grimmjow membentak sembari menutupi salah satu telinganya yang terasa pengang karena suara menggelegar barusan, tetapi Renji malah terkekeh-kekeh dan dengan segera menuangkan sake untuknya.

Mereka berlanjut mengobrolkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, hingga Grimmjow mengerti satu hal: Kebodohan Renji ketika mabuk akan menjadi luar biasa lebih daripada ketika ia sadar. Jika pada saat sadar, pria itu sering kali membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, sedangkan ketika mabuk, Grimmjow merasa lebih baik jika ia tidak mendengar apa yang Renji katakan. Ia merasa pendengarannya tercemar saat ini, dan ingin sekali segera pulang lalu mencuci isi telinganya sampai benar-benar licin.

Dan ia mulai merasa kesal karena pada kenyataannya tidak sekali pun Renji menunjukkan kepadanya alasannya sampai disuruh menyusul ke bar. Sampai kemudian Renji menanyakan hal yang belakangan ini rasanya menjadi pertanyaan umum untuknya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan istrimu? Masih berlanjut?"

Jawaban yang Grimmjow berikan singkat, "Bukan urusanmu." Dan ia melanjutkan menenggak sake di gelasnya hingga habis. Ia sudah bosan karena setiap kali bertemu kenalannya yang tahu mengenai masalahnya dengan Cirucci, mereka selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Tidak salah kan kalau lama-kelamaan ia bosan menjawabnya, walau memang sedari awal pun ia selalu menolak menjawab dan lebih memilih memelototi orang yang sudah dengan beraninya bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

Karena sejujurnya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu akan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Cirucci nantinya.

Wanita itu sudah dengan seenaknya menginjak-injak dirinya, menganggap dirinya tidak ada dengan seenaknya memutuskan hal yang seharusnya dibicarakan dan sudah pasti tidak akan ia iyakan. Grimmjow tidak suka anak-anak, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa masalah dengan anak-anak yang memiliki darah sama dengannya. Dan orang yang Cirucci _buang_ waktu itu, adalah orang yang memiliki sebagian dirinya. Memangnya apa yang wanita itu harapkan ketika ia tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Berharap Grimmjow akan menepuk punggungnya dan mengatakan 'kamu hebat'? Pfft... Mimpi juga ada batasnya.

Memang ia mencintai Cirucci. Tapi seberapa pun besar rasa cintanya, tetap ada batasannya. Ada orang yang mengatakan cinta itu tidak terbatas panjang atau lebar, luas atau sempit? Jika bicara roman picisan, mungkin iya, tetapi ini kenyataan. Dalam kehidupan nyata, seseorang akan menderita jika sampai mencintai orang lain lebih daripada diri sendiri. Membuatmu buta akan cinta, tidak menyadari kalau yang pasanganmu inginkan hanya hartamu, hanya ketenaranmu. Grimmjow memang tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai A selama ia masih sekolah dulu, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan mendapatkan A dalam menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

Ia tidak bodoh.

Ia tidak munafik.

Yang ia inginkan hanya hidup senang dan tidak merepotkan orang lain. _Simple_.

"Kau tahu... Kau benar-benar orang yang beruntung..." Renji menghela nafas dan mendadak ekspresi wajahnya tidak biasa, sehingga membuat Grimmjow sempat merasakan tidak nyaman, "... Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seperti dirimu. Tetapi kemudian kupikirkan kembali, dengan menjadi dirimu, tetap saja aku bukan dirimu dan... Entah apa ia akan tetap tertarik..."

Grimmjow mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Renji bicarakan. Dan dari kata-katanya, nampaknya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan awal mereka, "Apa maksudmu?" Dan disitulah, ia kembali melihat tatapan itu dari Renji. Tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti, tetapi pria itu sering kali menatapnya seperti itu ketika ia tengah tidak memperhatikan. Apa Renji memiliki masalah pribadi dengannya?

"Ichigo."

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, dan Grimmjow mulai merasa kalau apa yang Renji katakan saat ini semuanya tidak berhubungan, "... Kau mabuk." Apa hubungannya Ichigo dengan perkataan Renji tadi?

_Throb_.

Berbicara dengan Renji tanpa mengetahui akarnya seperti ini, membuat kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

Terlalu banyak yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sambil memutar sake di tangannya, Renji melanjutkan, "Setiap orang itu menjalani sesuatu karena ada alasannya kan? Seperti kamu yang ada di sini saat ini karena aku yang memanggilmu atau kalau tidak, kamu tidak akan ada di sini malam ini..." Ia menengguk sakenya satu teguk, "Dan aku menjadi gay karena dulu pernah suatu malam terbangun akibat mimpi basah akan temanku sendiri. Akan Ichigo." Tertawa kecil, Renji mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyalakannya. Ia tahu saat itu Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tatapan yang siap untuk membunuh, tetapi ia tidak berhenti, "Yea... Aku bermimpi melakukan seks pada temanku itu. Dan bayangkan, ketika aku terbangun, betapa aku merasa bergairah. Dan saat itulah aku sadar kalau ternyata dalam diriku... Aku menyimpan nafsu seksual kepada Ichigo."

Kepalan tangan yang datang ke arahnya saat itu benar-benar cepat, tapi Renji yang sudah memperkirakannya, bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah. "Hentikan sampai di situ." Grimmjow menggeram, otot-otot di tangannya mengejang ketika berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Renji yang mabuk, yang terasa lebih kuat daripada biasanya.

Menyeringai kecil dengan rokok tersemat di antara giginya, Renji sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi kemarahan dari pria bersurai biru di hadapannya, "Aku benar-benar senang keinginanku tercapai. Akulah pria pertama baginya." Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai, tetapi di detik berikutnya, Renji dan Grimmjow sudah saling baku hantam. Beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan bar berusaha memisahkan dua pria dewasa yang tengah kembali ke masa-masa tawuran anak-anak itu.

Hanya kedatangan seorang _bouncer_ bertubuh besar yang menggunakan _eyepatch_ dan terdapat luka di wajahnya-lah yang berhasil memisahkan keduanya, dan melempar mereka keluar bar.

Seolah tersadar dari _trance_ yang dialaminya, Grimmjow saat ini hanya menatap ke arah permukaan aspal dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Beberapa sisi wajah dan perutnya terasa sakit akibat hantaman yang didapatkannya. Kakinya pun agak pincang ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan. Renji pun tidak kalah buruknya dari dirinya. Pria itu malah sedang terbaring di jalanan, bersyukur mereka dilempar melalui pintu belakang yang berakhir di sebuah gang, bukan di jalan besar di mana para pejalan kaki biasa berada.

_Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?_

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika mendengar kata-kata Renji. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tetapi ia merasa hanya merah yang ia lihat kala itu. Kalau ia pikirkan kembali, ia menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya ia merasakan marah karena apa yang Renji rasakan seharusnya bukanlah hal yang salah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghantikan perasaannya sendiri terhadap orang lain. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar ada ibu yang mencintai anak laki-lakinya sendiri sebagai seorang pria, jadi hal di mana Renji merasakan hasrat seksual kepada teman sendiri bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi.

Tapi, ketika mendengar bahwa Ichigo-lah yang dimaksudkan, mendadak sirkuit dalam otaknya berhenti berputar dan tubuhnya bergerak secara _auto-pilot_.

Kedua pendengaran Grimmjow kembali menangkap kekehan Renji, dan ia dipaksa menahan keinginan untuk menghajar si kepala merah lagi. Ia tahu kalau orang yang mabuk akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan (setidaknya bagi dirinya), tapi kalau Renji, rasanya sudah sangat keterlaluan kalau sampai mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu mengenai temannya sendiri lagi. "Sayangnya... Walau aku yg pertama baginya, di hatinya tidak pernah ada ruang untukku..." Mata Grimmjow mengerjap, hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi rasanya barusan suara Renji terdengar begitu... sedih.

Dan rasa penasaran yang pernah menghantuinya beberapa waktu lalu, kembali mendatangi Grimmjow, "... Jadi... Bukan kamu yang merubah preferensi Ichigo?"

Renji mendengus, "Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tahu, isi otakmu bisa berantakan keluar. Kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik Grimmjow. Tapi, tidak. Orang itu sayangnya bukan diriku."

"Apa orang itu... Ikkaku?"

Renji mengibaskan tangannya, "Naahh..."

"... Toshiro?"

"Dia sudah punya Momo yang tengah hamil 6 bulan." Renji kembali tertawa sembari bangun dari posisinya dan menggelengkan kepala, "Ayolah, Grimm... Aku tahu kalau kamu bukan tipe orang yang peduli, tapi kurasa kamu tidak sebodoh itu. Kamu pasti menyadari, kepada siapa selama ini Ichigo selalu memandang. Dan aku tidak membicarakan mengenai Byakuya lho." Tatapan itu kembali mengarah kepada Grimmjow, membuat sang pria menelan ludah.

Renji harus berhenti memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, atau kemudian ia akan merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia.

* * *

><p><em>"... Grimm? Kamu ingin memiliki anak? Maksudku... Yang darah dagingmu sendiri..."<em>

_"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu harapan setiap pria di luar sana?"_

_"Benar juga ya. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku _memang_ gay..."_

_"... Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ichi?"_

_"..."_

_"Ada yang kau inginkan dari__**ku**__, Ichigo?"_

* * *

><p><em>Yang diinginkan...?<em>

Ada yang hancur berantakan, _ia bisa mendengarnya_, menjadi puing-puing kecil yang terus mengecil hingga menjadi serpihan yang menghilang bersamaan dengan terangnya cahaya yang membanjiri hati. Perlahan namun pasti terus menyebar ke setiap rongga tubuh yang kosong, bergerak, tubuhnya bergerak mengkuti ke mana cahaya itu menuntunnya.

Berlari.

Dalam benaknya hanya ada satu tujuan.

Tidak bisa ia ingat bagaimana ia meninggalkan Renji di belakang... Bagaimana ia menaiki mobilnya sendiri dan melaju dalam kecepatan penuh menuju ujung dari serpihan cahaya yang menantangnya, menyuruhnya mendekat, dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Tidak bisa ia tolak. Tetapi ia... Memang tidak merasakan keinginan untuk menolak.

Ia melaju menuju sebuah kompleks perumahan di mana ia tahu pria itu tinggal.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_.

"Yah... aku tidak mengatakan siapa-siapanya lho, Ichi." Renji mengerang ketika ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Grimmjow bukanlah pria yang bisa dianggap remeh jika sudah menggunakan kekerasan, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri tadi. Rasa iri yang sempat ia rasakan ketika tahu Ichigo tidak akan pernah mencintainya, walau pun ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang didatangi ketika pria itu bersedih, berubah menjadi sebuah kemarahan karena ia menyadari bahwa yang merasakan sakit hati hanyalah Ichigo.

Ia ingin Grimmjow pun merasakan sakit yang sama, agar semuanya terasa adil.

Tubuhnya sulit merasakan keseimbangan hingga ia tersungkur ke depan. Bersiap diri merasakan wajah yang akan membentur aspal dengan telak, Renji sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika tubuhnya ditahan. Salah satu tangannya kini mengait pada sebuah pundak yang lebih kecil darinya, namun begitu kuat. Ia menyengir lebar ketika melihat siapa orang yang membantunya itu, "Hei, _babe_, kau datang tepat waktu."

Orang itu menghela nafas. Kedua iris hijau miliknya yang menatap Renji terlihat lebih bersinar daripada biasanya karena cahaya lampu jalan yang menyorot tepat di atas tempat mereka berdiri saat itu, dan membuat kulit pucatnya menjadi semakin pucat, "Kau tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan bicara baik-baik." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Dan Renji hanya bisa mendengus sambil terkekeh senang.

"Jangan begitu, Ulqui. Yang penting kan hasil akhirnya masih bagus." Renji mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling membentur dengan lembut. "Sekarang... Mana ciuman selamat yang kau janjikan untuk usaha kekasihmu ini?"

Ulquiorra Cifer untuk beberapa saat hanya diam menatap pria penuh luka di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang jelas-jelas mendeklarasikan kepada dunia kalau orang di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang bodoh, sebelum kemudian membiarkan Renji mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

XOXOXO

_"Kurosaki, kau sudah makan malam?"_

_Menghentikan langkah dan tangan yang hendak meraih pegangan pintu, Ichigo kembali menoleh ke belakang dengan mulut yang menganga dan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi. Di sana, di pojok ruangan yang berseberangan dengannya, duduk seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan ekspresi wajah _impassive_ yang biasanya, menatapnya. "Err... Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Byakuya?" Ayolah, tidak salah kan kalau ia bertanya balik? Soalnya pria yang barusan bertanya padanya itu tidak nampak seperti habis menanyakan sesuatu._

_Lagipula, sejak kapan si _hebat_ Kuchiki Byakuya peduli ia sudah makan atau belum?_

_Bukankah yang biasanya pria itu pedulikan adalah anggaran kantor, dan nama baik keluarga yang selalu ia junjung tinggi itu?_

_Dan, hei, ia dan Byakuya tidak pernah berada dalam kategori pertemanan. Dirinya dengan adik dari sang pria memang iya sih, walau saat ini sedang ada _sedikit_ masalah yang membuat Ichigo tidak yakin ia dan Rukia masih berteman atau tidak. Yang pasti, untuk mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari Byakuya, rasanya sama saja dengan menonton kutub utara yang berpindah ke garis khatulistiwa._

_Dengan kata lain; Sulit dipercaya._

_Byakuya menghela nafas, dan kembali menatap tumpukan kertas yang ada di mejanya, "... Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Dengan sigap, ia pun menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu sebelum beralih ke kertas-kertas lainnya._

_"... Oke."_

_Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukan hal penting, pikirnya. Ia datang ke kantor Byakuya karena pria itu berjanji menjadi sponsor bagi tugas praktik kuliahnya, dan ia harus menjelaskan secara mendetail mengenai apa yang akan ia kerjakan. Cuaca yang semakin mendingin ketika ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung kantor membuat Ichigo merapatkan kerah jaket yang dikenakannya._

_Natal sudah lewat, tetapi salju masih saja membanjiri Karakura, sehingga setiap kali keluar rumah bawaannya akan bertambah berat karena jaket tebal dan syal. Terkadang ia pun mengenakan sarung tangan ketika dirasa dirinya tidak tahan terhadap hawa dingin yang ada. Saat itu, Ichigo berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa mulai hari itu, akan ada sesuatu yang berubah pada dirinya. Dan hal itu bersangkut-pautan dengan pria yang baru saja ia temui._

* * *

><p><em>"Kau sudah makan, Kurosaki?"<em>

_Itu._

_Pertanyaan itu lagi._

_Sudah kesekian kalinya semenjak mereka menetapkan untuk bertemu agar bisa membicarakan mengenai proyek kuliah Ichigo, Byakuya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali ia beranjak pergi. Dan setiap kali ia bertanya balik, sang pria selalu bersikap seolah tidak pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu. Walau pun begitu, hal itu tidak pernah membuat Ichigo berhenti._

_"... Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_Dengan sengaja, Ichigo berbalik kembali dan mendekati meja kerja Byakuya lagi. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan, sementara kedua iris _cinnamon_nya menatap lurus ke arah sepasang iris _violet_ di hadapannya._

_Ia menunggu._

_Menantikan apakah pria berwajah kaku di hadapannya akan menarik kembali kata-katanya seperti sebelum ini._

_"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tuli, Kurosaki." Jawaban Byakuya saat itu merupakan hal yang baru, sehingga Ichigo sempat terperangah. Tapi, dengan segera ia bisa mengembalikan komposisi awalnya dan menyeringai kecil sambil memandang sang pria._

_"Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau pengecut, Byakuya." Dengan sengaja ia menahan kalimatnya demi menatap ekspresi wajah Byakuya. Tapi, sekalinya kaku akan memang selalu kaku, Ichigo tidak bisa menangkap apa yang tengah pria itu rasakan saat itu. Bahkan rasa kesal karena ejekannya pun rasanya tidak ada, "Kau selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap kali aku memperlihatkan punggungku padamu... Seolah kau khawatir. Padahal aku ingin kau menanyakannya secara langsung." Ichigo agak menundukkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan menumpukan satu lengannya di atas meja kerja Byakuya, "Apa itu berarti kau mengajakku berkencan, Byakuya?"_

_Jangankan orang lain, ia sendiri kaget dengan keberaniannya bicara saat itu. Tidak pernah sebelum ini ia benar-benar berkata dengan berani kepada lawannya semacam sekarang ini. Mungkin, karena biasanya Byakuya selalu terlihat _lebih_ daripada dirinya, dan perasaan bahwa dirinya saat ini berada di atas anginlah yang membuatnya berani._

_Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putra sulung Kuchiki itu akan mengiyakan._

* * *

><p><em>Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.<em>

Suara jarum jam di dalam ruang keluarga itu terdengar menggema. Sepi. Tidak ada keributan, suara barang pecah, atau pun teriakan penuh kekesalan seperti sebelumnya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kondisi ruangan seperti habis terjadi penjarahan. Tirai yang terlepas setengahnya dari penyanggahnya kini melambai mengikuti hembusan angin malam yang dingin, yang tanpa permisi menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Pot yang seharusnya berisi tanaman hias dalam rumah pun kini tergeletak begitu saja dengan tepiannya yang pecah dan retak, sementara tanaman yang menghuninya sebelum ini kini tercecer di bagian lain.

Buku-buku yang tadi tersimpan rapi di rak sebagai pertanda bahwa pemilik rumah merupakan orang yang sangat suka kerapihan dan apik, kini tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas karpet yang tergulung dengan kondisi terbalik, terlipat, bahkan ada yang sobek. Sisa barang-barang lainnya... hanya tinggal sejarah.

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Walau tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang percuma, ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Ia membutuhkan hal yang bisa membuat kemarahan serta kekecewaan di dalam dirinya hilang. Ia tidak tahan. Perasaan seperti tercabik-cabik itu begitu menyakiti dirinya.

Apa yang bisa ia katakan?

Walau ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, tapi perasaan itu benar-benar ada.

Ia mencintai pria itu.

Bahkan hampir sampai pada tahap bisa menggantikan perasaan cintanya yang dulu.

_... Hampir._

Seandainya saja hubungan mereka berlanjut lebih lama lagi, seandainya saja Byakuya tidak menutup-nutupi hubungan mereka pada dunia sekelilingnya, maka kata 'hampir' itu akan benar-benar ia coret. Tapi, ketika benaknya kembali berpikir ke belakang, ia menyadari satu hal yang selama ini tidak ia sadari; Ia mencintai Grimmjow tanpa pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orangnya secara langsung. Dan kenyataan bahwa perasaannya semakin membesar semenjak mereka memiliki hubungan pertemanan, selalu ia tampik, ia kubur di sisi terdalam hatinya.

Karena ia takut.

Ia takut cinta itu tidak akan pernah ia gapai. Ia takut Byakuya akan menjauh darinya dan ia akan sendirian lagi, dan membuat pikiran _itu_ kembali lagi; Mengapa ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta saja pada Renji? Karena pria itu pun mengakui memiliki perasaan pada dirinya, seharusnya semua hal akan jadi lebih mudah.

Tidak perlu otaknya ia gunakan untuk memikirkan hal yang sulit.

Tidak perlu ia mengalami hal semacam ini.

Ia tidak perlu merasa _dibuang_.

"Sialan... Sialan... Sialan..."

_Habis manis sepah dibuang_. Apakah peribahasa itu cocok untuk keadaannya saat ini? Menyedihkan sekali. Rasanya ia bagaikan menjadi orang paling tolol di dunia ini. Padahal ia tahu jika ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan. Baik itu oleh kematian, atau hal yang lainnya. Tapi... Tapi, dengan mudahnya ia menyerahkan semuanya tanpa terkecuali bagaikan orang yang haus akan kasih sayang. Membiarkan tangan-tangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya, menjamah bagian demi bagian yang bahkan ia tidak tahu ada.

Ia biarkan pria itu mengisi hidupnya. Mengisi hati dan pikirannya, tanpa pernah sekali pun memikirkan untung atau pun rugi.

_Love is never wrong and so it never dies._

Omong kosong.

Apa yang Disney sebarkan melalui film-filmnya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Permainan anak-anak perempuan. Roman picisan yang dipercayai oleh orang-orang yang sentimentil pada rasa cinta. Jika memang cinta tidak pernah salah, mengapa hal ini terjadi padanya sekarang? Jika cinta tidak pernah salah, Byakuya seharusnya saat ini berada di sisinya, membelai rambutnya, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, dan membisikkan kata-kata manis yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tapi tidak. Semua hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Doushite... Doushite...?"

Berbisik, Ichigo dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik lengan yang terlipat, terduduk di salah satu sudut tergelap ruangan. Kakinya melipat di depan dada, membuatnya terlihat lebih kecil daripada biasanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya bersembunyi, menghilang dari dunia yang sudah seenaknya mencabik-cabik perasaannya. Biarlah mereka mengatakan ia berlebihan. Biarlah mereka mengatakan ia cengeng. Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak tahu, tidak pernah merasakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. SAKIT.

Ia adalah seorang dokter. Orang dengan profesi yang bertugas untuk menyembuhkan penyakit. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa menjadi dokter bagi dirinya sendiri setelah beragam cara ia lakukan untuk meringankan rasa sakit di hatinya.

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Suara jam itu menyebalkan. Karena semakin berbunyi, semakin ia dibuat sadar bahwa dirinya tengah sendiri saat ini. Ingin sekali ia berdiri dan menghancurkan benda penunjuk waktu itu agar tidak mengganggunya lagi. Tapi ia malas. Ia _malas_ bangkit dari posisinya, sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya bergerak maju mundur.

Lalu suara bel di pintu depan membuatnya membatu.

_TING TONG._

Suara itu memantul dari tembok ke tembok, terdengar sangat nyaring di dalam rumah yang terasa kosong, membuat gendang telinganya sakit, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dan rasanya semakin parah ketika ia mendengar suara di seberang pintu.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, ini aku. Bisa kau buka pintunya? Kau ada di rumah kan?"

Grimmjow.

"Tidak... Kenapa sekarang...?" Berbisik lemah pada diri sendiri, Ichigo merasa dirinya semakin sakit. "Jangan masuk... Jangan masuk... Jangan masuk..." Dengan menutup kedua telinganya, seolah yang ia lakukan bisa membuat orang yang berada di balik pintu pergi, Ichigo terus mengulang dua kata itu bagaikan mantra.

Tidak lagi terdengar panggilan. Tidak lagi terdengar suara bel. Ichigo hampir dibuat yakin kalau Grimmjow pada akhirnya pergi, hingga suara langkah kaki yang menginjak rumput terdengar dari balik dinding tempatnya bersandar. Semakin lama semakin mendekati jendela yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya.

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak..._

Tidak bisakah pria itu pergi saja? Tidak bisakah pria itu berpikir kalau dirinya sedang tidak ada di rumah?

_Tidak Tidak. Tidak..._

Ia takut.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Grimmjow saat ini. Tidak bisa.

"What the fuck? !" Ia dengar pria itu mengumpat. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya sudah bergerak, melayangkan tinjunya bagaikan seekor banteng yang mengincar warna merah. Namun, warna merah itu kini digantikan oleh biru.

_Pergi. Pergi! PERGI!_

.

**TBC**

.

**Apa yang sebenernya saya tulis? D: *ngumpet dari lemparan tomat***

_**"Love is never wrong and so it never dies."**_** ~Simba, quote dari film Lion King.**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

(In case ada yang ga baca When Cinderella Meet The Prince, here's it.)

Saya punya perasaan kalo update saya bakalan molor mulai dari sekarang -_-" Tapi, tunggu! Jangan bunuh saya dulu! *ambil tameng* Saya punya alasan yang kuat kok... *whine* Sekarang ini, saya sedang mengerjakan game, semacam VN (Visual Novel). Dan karena program pembuatnya belum pernah saya sentuh selama ini, saya mulai dari benar2 nol. Mempelajari dulu sampai ga ngerasa asing lagi, yang ternyata membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari... Jadi, saya cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu saya di sana T^T"

Tapi, sebagai ganti dari update yang bakalan molor mulai sekarang (bukan cuma cerita ini, tapi juga WCMTP), saya janji untuk memberikan game itu secara gratis kepada kalian readers yang bakalan terus setia mereview sampai nanti ^^ Game VN itu sendiri merupakan semacam fan-made dari anime/manga yang sedang saya sukai sekarang ini. Yep, saya membuat game VN bertemakan BLEACH GAKUEN (AU)! ^^

Sebagai bocoran awal, game itu memiliki 4 path yang sadar atau ga, bakalan kalian jalankan selama game berjalan (pilih hati2 karena jawaban yang kalian berikan yang menentukan path mana yang kalian tempuh). Empat path yang ada: Grimmjow x Ichigo (tentu~), Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo, Aizen x Ichigo, dan Gin x Ichigo. Game ini strictly beratingkan M, karena terdapat rape, drugs use, bondage, sexual interaction, incest, dan hal2 lain yg (katanya) ga baik untuk minor. Untuk CG pun berkemungkinan UN-CENSORED! Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalau kesan game-nya terlalu... blunt. Makanya diberi rating M. Tapi, kalau saya niat, bakalan saya sensor sebisanya -_-"

Janji saya itu bisa kalian pegang erat2 kok~ ;) *wink* *wink*

Untuk salah satu CG-nya, bisa kalian lihat di: ht tp :/ /fav. me /d4ltcff

Saya bakalan tetep berusaha update tepat waktu sih T^T"

**Anyway... Sankyu banget untuk kalian2 yang udah mereview *bows* Ini klise, tapi, review kalian selalu bisa bikin saya terus semangat untuk update dan ga menelantarkan cerita ini di belakang! ^^ Sekarang, anonymous review replies~**

**lovely orihime: **Saya update secepat yang saya bisa nih D:

**Rose:** Uhuhuhu... Mari kita tengok ;)

**Zanpaku nee: ***ketemu tomat atau ga, buat jaga2 tetep masuk ke lemari sambil ngintip* Iyap~ Ulqui tau soal masalah Renji n Ichi kok, ga ada rahasia di antara RenjiUlqui ;) *halah* Iya banget, sayangnya saya juga ga ngerti itu pada ngomongin apaan aja T^T" Saya juga dableg dgn bahasa Jepang. Makanya sempet mikir, yg kamu ketik itu apaan ==a *swt* Yep, yang untuk edisi Kuristomasu ya? Ehehe... Itu sebenernya tadinya niat ga ada kissu2annya lho =))" Tapi, akhirnya bikin juga. Eh, OST yang itu cocok ya sama chappy kemaren? O.O *ga ngeh*

**ndok:** Ichi sedang mendrama =u=b *ditabok zangetsu* Iyap. Renji beneran sama Ulqui kok :D Crack, tapi saya ngerasa mereka cute kalo barengan =)

**Aoi LawLight: **Serius banget! ^o^/ Kalo sama Shuuhei atau Ishida kan keseringan :| Pengen yang aneh kali2, tapi tetep cute ;) *menurut saya* KDDF? 'A'; *bingung* Kekerasan Dalam...?

**Juga makasih banyak untuk **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Arya Angevin / Haiiro-Sora / astia aoi** yang login terlebih dulu buat review! ^^**

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

On with the story!

XOXOXO

_"The story of love is not important. What is important is that one is capable of love._

_It is perhaps the only glimpse we are permitted of eternity."_

_~ Helen Hayes_

.

Banyak hal berkutat di benaknya, sampai-sampai ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Kenyataan yang ia terima beberapa waktu lalu terasa bagaikan pukulan telak di hati yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Dan ia sebenarnya tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ayolah, tidak setiap hari teman yang satu jenis kelamin denganmu mengatakan kalau ia memiliki ketertarikan seksual padamu.

Walau dikatakan tidak secara langsung oleh orangnya, Grimmjow tetap merasakan pukulan yang sama. Ia kaget, tentu. Tapi, daripada kaget karena mengetahui Ichigo memiliki ketertarikan semacam itu padanya, ia lebih kaget karena dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu—tidak, justru ia merasa rasanya bagaikan ada yang melayang di hatinya, menyentuhnya perlahan dan membuat perasaannya tergelitik. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman.

Sebaliknya.

Ada rasa panas yang membakar, menjalar, dan membuat wajahnya nampak merona. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia rasakan ketika pertama kali ia berhasil merintis Pantera dan terus menanjak.

Senang.

Grimmjow yakin jantungnya sudah bertukar posisi dengan otaknya saat ini karena kedua telinganya bisa mendengar gema detaknya dengan sangat jelas, sampai-sampai terasa sakit.

_Apakah ia berbohong?_

_Apakah ada seseorang yang memanipulasi pikirannya saat ini?_

Ia merasa senang. _Aneh_. Orang yang selama ini bersikap sangat peduli padanya, ternyata jauh lebih peduli lagi. Dan ia senang.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Debaran jantungnya terus memacu dengan cepat, membuat keringat dingin dengan mudah membasahi telapak tangannya yang tengah memegang kemudi. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti menginjak pedal gas. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik, dan ia ingin segera bisa sampai di sana.

Lalu...

Lalu... _apa?_

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dengan terus melaju melewati batas kecepatan di dalam kota menuju rumah sang pria. _Ichigo_. Ia hanya merasa bahwa mereka harus bertemu. Sekarang. Segera. Secepatnya.

_Ckiiiiit! BRAK._

Tidak ingat apakah ia sudah memasang rem tengah, tidak ingat apakah ia sudah mengunci kembali pintu mobilnya, setelah melewati pagar rumah Ichigo, Grimmjow langsung berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menuju pintu depan. Menekan bel, dan menunggu sambil mengatur nafas yang tidak ia ingat semenjak kapan menjadi terengah-engah seperti ini. Hanya saja, setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan tidak kunjung juga terdapat jawaban, dahi Grimmjow mulai berkerut. Ia cek jam tangannya,dan ia yakin kalau pada jam segini, biasanya Ichigo selalu berada di rumah.

_TING TONG!_

Sekali lagi ia tekan, "Ichigo?" Memanggil, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Ichigo, ini aku. Bisa kau buka pintunya? Kau ada di rumah kan?"

_Apa malam ini pria itu sedang pergi keluar rumah?_

Melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, akhirnya ia ingat kalau dari halaman samping bisa terlihat dengan jelas ruang keluarga dan bisa juga masuk melalui sana. Dengan pemikiran mungkin saja Ichigo saat ini sedang menonton televisi, Grimmjow pun melangkah mendekati halaman samping. Permukaan tanah yang ia injak menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang agak basah. Kelihatannya lembab karena cuaca agak dingin. Ia melihat jendela besar yang ada di halaman samping pun nampak gelap, kelihatannya Ichigo memang benar tidak ada di rumah.

Hanya saja, keinginannya untuk berbalik pergi tertahan saat mendapati jendela tersebut agak terbuka. Terkesan terlalu ceroboh untuk orang seteliti Ichigo untuk meninggalkan jendela terbuka begitu saja jika memang sedang meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Dan kalau pun dokter muda itu sudah tidur, bisanya baik jendela atau pun pintu akan sangat rapat.

Mengambil langkah maju kembali, nafas Grimmjow tercekat dan kedua matanya langsung membelalak ketika melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela, "What the fuck? !" Tidak ada lagi perabot yang berdiri dengan sempurna. Semuanya kalau tidak terbalik, ya tersingkir. Berantakan di segala penjuru lantai. Alarm di benaknya berbunyi nyaring membayangkan hal-hal yang terburuk, Grimmjow langsung berlari masuk, "Ichi—!"

Pengalaman terlibat dalam gang ketika masih sekolah dulu membuat Grimmjow bisa menghindari tepat waktu kepalan tangan yang terarah padanya. Secara refleks ia memutarkan tubuhnya dan menendang orang yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Membuat orang itu tersungkur menabrak kursi dan vas yang berada di belakangnya sampai jatuh, pecah ketika berbenturan dengan lantai. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat siapa yang sebenarnya menyerangnya... dan ia langsung menyesal menggunakan tenaga penuh.

"Ichigo!"

Baru saja ia hendak menunduk dan melihat luka yang ia akibatkan, Ichigo kembali bangun dan menyerangnya secara membabi-buta. Layaknya orang yang kesurupan. Dalam kebingungannya, yang bisa Grimmjow lakukan hanya menghindar sebisa mungkin dan berusaha untuk tidak melawan. Walau pun dalam keadaan biasanya ia akan langsung membalas jika Ichigo menyerangnya, tetapi kali ini ia merasakan sebuah pengecualian. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi pria bersurai oranye yang sedang mengganas di hadapannya itu nampak seperti yang habis menangis. Wajahnya merah, dan kelopak matanya sembab.

Dan saat itulah sebuah kesimpulan bisa ia tarik.

Ichigo sendirilah yang mengacak-acak ruangan di rumahnya ini hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

Dokter muda itu memiliki kebiasaan merusak barang jika sedang merasakan kemarahan yang dalam, juga kekecewaan. Tapi, apa itu, Grimmjow tidak bisa tahu jika Ichigo tidak memberitahunya sendiri.

Terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Grimmjow tidak menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah berhenti menyerangnya. Pria itu saat ini tengah berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk, dan kedua tangan yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya nampak tidak karuan, dan suaranya serak ketika ia buka suara, "Kenapa?" Grimmjow mendongak, kembali menatap ke arah Ichigo, "Kenapa kamu datang sekarang?"

Alis kembali berkerut, Grimmjow membuka mulutnya, "Apa maksud—"

"AKU TERUS MENUNGGUMU!"

Grimmjow tersentak. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo saat itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Ia hanya terus menatap lurus, tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia katakan, dan membiarkan Ichigo terus mengoceh, "Aku terus menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun, Grimmjow! Aku terus menunggu walau pun tahu kamu sudah bersama yang lain! _God_! Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti!" Ichigo kini menarik rambutnya sendiri, dan berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya, "Kenapa? Kenapa harus kamu orang yang menarik perhatianku? Kenapa harus kamu dan bukannya Renji saja? Kenapa... Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?"

Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Karena dirinya yang seharusnya _normal_, ketika mendengar nama Renji keluar dari mulut Ichigo, ia merasa kehilangan kendalinya. Dan ketika kalimat 'cinta' dilontarkan, begitu sadar ia sudah dekap tubuh sang dokter muda dengan erat, "Jangan katakan itu." Mendesis. "Jangan berani-beraninya kamu mengatakan menyesal sudah mencintaiku, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Saat itu Ichigo memilih untuk menegakkan lagi kepalanya. _Cinnamon_ bertemu dengan _azure_. Kebingungan terpancar jelas di mata sang pria, dan Grimmjow sudah bisa menebak ke mana kebingungan itu berlabuh.

"Tapi... Grimm... A-aku pria, mengatakan mencintaimu... kamu yang sudah beristri. Tidakkah kamu merasa... terganggu atau... _jijik_?"

Dikatakan secara jujur, Grimmjow sendiri pun tidak mengerti. _Hell_. Di dunia ini banyak sekali hal yang tidak ia mengerti jika ia melihat lagi semuanya ke belakang. Apalagi mengenai yang namanya perasaan. Perasaan seorang manusia jauh lebih rumit daripada serpihan puzzle yang tercampur satu sama lainnya.

Bukan hal yang seharusnya dipertanyakan dengan mudah.

Karena tidak jarang seseorang tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kerutan dahi. "Jangan coba-coba kamu menanyakannya lagi, Ichigo. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah memikirkannya. Kamu tahu kan, aku tidak pernah bisa bersahabat baik dengan hal yang susah-susah." Mengangkat bahu, senyum kembali terurai pada wajah Grimmjow ketika mendengar kekehan lembut dari Ichigo.

Ichigo memang lebih cocok jika tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

_Lalu... ketenangan itu kembali kacau._

Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi ketika ia melihat wajah tersenyum Ichigo yang bermata sembab, Grimmjow memiliki keinginan besar itu. Untuk memajukan tubuhnya, menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua... dan itulah yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

_Ia mencium Ichigo_.

_Di bibir_.

Hanya sentuhan bibir dengan bibir yang ringan, dan Grimmjow menarik kembali wajahnya. Ketika melihat ekspresi Ichigo di mana kedua matanya membelalak, Grimmjow mempercayai kalau saat ini wajahnya pun mengenakan ekspresi yang sama. Belum pernah selama ini dirinya mencium seorang pria, betapa menarik atau tampannya pria itu. Wajar saja bukan? Bagi dirinya yang _normal_, mencium sesama jenisnya tentu rasanya akan aneh. Tapi, rasa aneh itu tidak dirasakannya saat ia melakukannya pada Ichigo.

_Rasanya... berbeda_.

Rasanya seperti yang tersengat listrik, membuatnya bingung, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, Grimmjow merasakan kalau dirinya... menginginkan lebih. Karena itu, ia memajukan kembali tubuhnya, mengalungkan satu lengannya di leher Ichigo, sementara lengannya yang lain menarik kerah baju yang pria muda itu gunakan. Ichigo memiliki bau tubuh yang enak, lembut seperti wangi adonan kue manis, dan pria muda itu memiliki rasa yang... _addictive_. Seolah sesuai dengan arti namanya, Strawberry.

Manis dan segar.

Hangat, dan juga menggairahkan, mengirimkan kejutan pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya merinding dalam konteks yang sangat ia nikmati. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah mendorong jatuh Ichigo, hingga kini mereka berciuman di lantai dalam posisi berbaring. Dan ketika Grimmjow menarik kembali mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas, ia tidak bisa melakukannya lama-lama, karena ia sudah merasakan lagi keinginan itu. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Ichigo, menjulurkan lidah, memohon agar diberikan akses yang lebih jauh lagi, dan langsung ia menikmati kesempatannya ketika keinginannya itu tercapai.

Setelah ciuman itu, untuk beberapa waktu mereka hanya diam di tempat menatap satu sama lain. Mendiamkan kehancuran yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, mereka mulai berbicara. Ichigo mengatakan apa yang terjadi, mengapa ia sampai mengamuk dan lepas kendali, mengenai Byakuya.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sudah Grimmjow duga, dirinya tidak menyukai pria itu memang ada alasannya.

Searogan apa pun dirinya, ia masih bisa berbangga diri karena tidak sekali pun ia akan melakukan hal pengecut seperti pria yang terlalu mendewakan nama keluarga itu. Mengatakan mencintai Ichigo, tetapi pada akhirnya membuang begitu saja ketika kepala keluarga memberikan perintah. Yang seperti itu bukan cinta. _Motherfucker_. Dia pikir, siapa dirinya?

Kemarahan yang meluap serta rasa over-protektif yang menyelimuti pun sempat membuat kaget Grimmjow karena jika ia pikirkan lagi dengan perasaan baru di hatinya, rasa over-protektif itu sudah ia miliki semenjak lama. Karenanya ia selalu tidak suka jika melihat Ichigo bersama seseorang yang tidak bisa ia percayai. _Kenapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu_.

_Ergh... Ia benar-benar bodoh_.

Lalu Ichigo berlanjut menceritakan bagaimana bisa menyukai dirinya, yang ternyata semenjak kali pertama mereka bertemu... dan sebelum dirinya mulai memperhatikan Ichigo yang sering datang ke Las Noches, tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Grimmjow sering mengunjungi Ichigo, ia merasakan berat ketika tahu sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk pergi. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menyusun hatinya, dan ia tahu, tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu ketika Ichigo berada di dekatnya.

Lagiula, sudah saatnya ia memberikan keputusan bulat akan hubungannya dengan Cirucci.

Ia menyayangi wanita itu, tapi wanita itu sudah melanggar batas hingga sulit baginya menerima kehadiran wanita itu lagi di sisinya. Ditambah, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keinginan untuk melepas Ichigo begitu saja ketika sudah tahu perasaan yang dipendamnya kepada dirinya.

Membuka pintu mobilnya, Grimmjow tidak langsung masuk dan malah menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapannya, "... Kalau kukatakan aku ingin mencobanya, kamu bersedia memberiku kesempatan, Ichigo?" Ia dengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan itu.

Ichigo saat itu nampak sangat kaget. Kerutan dahi langsung nampak pada wajah Grimmjow ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu menganggap dirinya hanya berniat mencium saja tanpa ada maksud apa pun. _Well_, seorang Jaegerjaquez tidaklah sepicik itu. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seseorang, bukan gayanya. "Ichi, aku terluka..." Dengan sengaja Grimmjow memajukan bibirnya, merajuk.

Ichigo mendengus, memukul lengannya pelan, "_Fuck_, Grimm... Setelah sekian lama aku menunggumu? Tentu saja, aku mau."

Cengiran lebar dengan segera menghiasi wajah Grimmjow. Setelah kembali memberikan kecupan di bibir Ichigo, Grimmjow masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membuka kaca, "Tunggulah, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dulu dengan Cirucci. Jangan lupa menghubungiku, Ichi." Sebuah anggukan ringan dan senyum diberikan sebagai jawabannya. Dan Grimmjow pun mengendarai mobilnya keluar kompleks rumah Ichigo.

_Sekarang, hal yang paling sulit_.

Grimmjow sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengan semua perasaannya yang secara tiba-tiba ia sadari ada. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri pun tertarik pada Ichigo, dan memiliki berbagai hal yang ia ingin lakukan bersama-sama. Tapi, ia juga bukan balita yang selalu naif, ia pria dewasa yang tahu kalau hubungan antar pria pastinya berbeda dengan hubungan pria-wanita.

Semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan, terasa lebih baik ketika ia melakukannya dengan Ichigo. _Apalagi, ciuman tadi. Rasanya tidak pernah dirinya sampai begitu bergairah semacam tadi, hingga rasanya mengerikan. Membuatnya ingin melupakan saja semua hal di sekitarnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Ichigo..._

_Menciumnya..._

_Memeluknya..._

_Membelainya..._

... Terserah deh. Cirucci mau menjerit kaget, orang tuanya mau meneriakinya, apa pun, biar saja mereka melakukannya. Karena Grimmjow saat ini tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai lebar.

XOXOXO

**Keesokan paginya; Karakura Hospital**

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Ichigo merasa langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil setiap kali ia berjalan, terasa begitu ringan. Ia tidak percaya setelah apa yang dilakukan Byakuya padanya, ia akan masih bisa merasa sesenang ini. Tapi, pada kenyataannya semua ini benar terjadi. Ia tidak bermimpi. Pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Grimmjow tadi pagi adalah bukti nyata.

Pria bersurai biru itu memintanya untuk datang ke Pantera saat istirahat siang nanti—yang tentu saja akan dengan senang hati ia kabulkan.

Jujur saja, ketika pertama kali tahu dari Grimmjow bahwa sebenarnya Renji-lah yang membocorkan rahasianya, makanya pria itu datang ke rumahnya kemarin malam, Ichigo merasakan keinginan untuk memotong lidah pria bersurai merah itu dan mencincangnya untuk dijadikan makanan ikan koi peliharaan rumah sakit. Tapi, sekarang, ia merasakan keinginan yang teramat sangat untuk berterima kasih, hanya saja tidak akan pernah benar-benar ia katakan kepada yang bersangkutan.

Karena Renji sudah melanggar janjinya lebih dulu untuk tidak mengatakannya.

Memasuki ruangan kerjanya, Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di ruangannya itu. Ia merasa seluruh barang miliknya yang ada di sana masih dalam keadaan utuh, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengusir perasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang... _berbeda_. Dan mendadak, instingnya membuatnya menyikut keras ke belakang. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika sikutnya itu menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan erangan kesakitan terdengar berikutnya.

Berbalik, mulutnya langsung menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia temui di sana. Pria bersurai putih dan kulit bagaikan albino tengah bertekuk lutut dan memegangi perutnya, "Aoow... Tidak perlu seserius itu kan... Aibou?"

... _Bohong. Kali ini ia pasti sedang bermimpi._

"... Shiro?"

Shiro mendongak, berbeda dengan ekspresi kesakitan tadi, kini wajahnya menyeringai lebar dan nampak sangat senang. "Heya, Aibou! Didja miss me?" Melambaikan tangan dalam jarak dekat, Shiro bangun dari posisinya masih dengan sesekali meringis. Tidak pernah ia sangka kalau Ichigo memiliki tenaga sebesar itu, sebab yang ia ingat, terakhir ia meninggalkannya saat itu Ichigo termasuk orang yang cengeng.

"S-Shiro? Kau benar-benar... Shiro?" Menunjuk, Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang ini. Sudah 10 tahun lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok di depannya itu sampai-sampai ia hampir lupa kalau ia memiliki saudara kembar.

Iya. Kembar.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Shiro adalah saudara kembar yang kelahirannya hanya berbeda 15 menit. Ichigo lahir lebih dulu, karena itulah Shiro memiliki kebiasaan untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Aibou'. Mereka merupakan saudara kembar yang sangat lekat, seperti saudara kembar lainnya di dunia ini. Hanya saja, pada usia 12 tahun Shiro dibawa oleh kakak sang ayah ke Amerika, alasannya karena bibi tidak bisa memiliki anak namun ingin sekali punya anak.

Dengan kata lain, Shiro diurus oleh bibinya itu sebagai pancingan. Setelah 2 tahun tinggal bersama, sang bibi akhirnya bisa juga memiliki anaknya sendiri, tapi tetap menolak untuk mengembalikan Shiro karena sudah terlampau sayang. Isshin yang memang lemah terhadap kakaknya itu, mengiyakan Shiro untuk terus di sana. Dan saat itu membuat Ichigo tidak mau bicara dengan ayahnya selama berminggu-minggu. Marah karena ia tidak bisa segera bertemu dengan kembarannya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Akhirnya, sampai detik ini, mereka hanya mengobrol melalui jaringan internet dan skype.

"_Nope_. Kamu sekarang ini lagi melihat cermin, Aibou. Nggak ada siapa pun di depanmu." Walau berkata begitu, Shiro memeluk Ichigo, membuat sang dokter muda tertawa senang dan memeluk balik. Karena jika Shiro berada di sini, itu berarti...

"Okaeri, Shiro."

Shiro melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kembarannya itu sambil terus tersenyum lebar, "Tadaima, Ichigo." Ia menghela nafas lega, "Senang rasanya bisa lepas dari nenek sihir itu dan pulang kembali ke Jepang!" Ia tertawa terkekeh dan segera disusul oleh Ichigo yang juga tertawa lepas.

"Biarpun begitu, bibi kan sempat menjadi ibumu." Tawa Ichigo.

Shiro mencibir, "Tapi dia terus menganggapku anak-anak dengan tidak boleh ini-itu. Dan baru mau melepaskanku ketika aku sudah besar begini. _Man_... _How troublesome_." Bahasa yang campur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris itu hanya membuat Ichigo tersenyum saja. Bagaimana pun juga Shiro pastinya masih agak kesulitan terbiasa dengan Jepang setelah bertahun-tahun waktunya habis di negara Paman Sam.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa barang tambahan..."

Kerutan dahi yang ditunjukkan Shiro membuat Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Apa—"

"IIIIICHIGO-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!"

Seorang pria yang mendadak keluar dari ruangan sebelah dan langsung menerjang ke arahnya membuat Ichigo memelototkan kedua matanya. Shiro yang merasakan urat kekesalannya menjentik, langsung menendang sang pria tepat di perut hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Mengerang dalam kesakitan. Menekan pangkal hidungnya, Shiro kembali menatap ke arah Ichigo dan langsung menyesal sudah membawa _tambahan_ itu sampai ke sini ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan kembarannya itu, "Maaf, Aibou... Dia memaksa ikut dengan membuat keributan di bandara. Jadi ya... Aibou?" Shiro mulai merasa khawatir ketika Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab walau pun ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Baru saja Ichigo mulai merasa kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari baik bagi dirinya karena sudah ada 2 kebahagiaan yang datang dalam jarak yang sangat singkat, kenyataan langsung membuatnya ingin merutuk.

Ia tidak butuh tambahan!

"SHIROOOO!"

Hari itu, Kurosaki Shiro merasa bahwa kedatangannya ke Jepang hanya membuatnya tidak bisa buang air melalui tempat yang sama lagi.

.

**TBC**

.

**Um Um Um... Akhirnya Shiro keluar juga~ Shiro-sayaaaaaaang xD *lari2 ngejar Shiro yg menjauh sambil teriak "bitch!"* Nah, sekarang Ichi udah bisa mulai dengan Grimm, tapi siapa cowok yang dibawa Shiro? Yang pasti, orang yang nyusahin :"|b**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Bener. Akhirnya... Saya yg nulis aja ngerasa lama banget T^T *lah* Wkwkwk... Kita liat, apa bener itu Shinji atau bukan ;)

**Rose:** Kalau pun masalah, ga bakalan terlalu gimana2. Ogah ini mulchap berubah jadi Tersanjung yg beranak pinak =)) *plak*

**Zanpaku nee: **Ga bener harem sih :)) Soalnya itu semua beda _path_, tergantung pilihan yg kamu pilih nantinya. Harus ati2 juga supaya ga nyasar ke _sad ending_ =))" Kamu... Bisa aja nyocok2in lagunya =)) Emang bener pas sih. Setelah nanya ke temen, iya sih jadi tau apa artinya :| Saya ga bisa baca huruf Jepang =A=" Pernah belajar, tapi lupa lagi karena saya emang termasuk pikunan *ORZ* Ya elah, kirain bukan dari gugel translet =))

**Haiiro-Sora: **Saya bermaksud balas review kamu melalui PM tapi terus2an 'Not found' entah kenapa =A=" Aih aih... Penggemar ShiroIchi kah? Kalo iya, ayo tos! X"D *apaan* Wkwkwk, soalnya kalo di sini, Shiro udah punya seseorang. Ntar juga bisa tau sih ;)

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi:** Ini anak =)) *ngakak* Lagi ga jelas banget... *ngakaklagisambilguling2* Oh ya, ngomong2, ketinggalan nih say ' ' *lempar sendal* *plak*

**ndok:** Pada kenyataannya lama ya ini T^T" Padahal harusnya kemarin udah bisa post, tapi ada beberapa bagian menggelitik untuk diedit n saya sempet lagi ogah2an di rumah, jadi lama... Gomen... T_T

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Haiiro-Sora / Lovely Orihime / astia aoi / ukaacchi / Arya Angevin / Aoi LawLight

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Banyak yang nebak mengenai siapa orang yang dibawa oleh Shiro, tapi belum ada satu pun yang jawabannya bener. Yuk ah, ditengok siapa sebenernya orangnya :))**

Enjoy...

XOXOXO

Kalian tahu peribahasa "Jangan sangka air tenang tidak berbuaya"?

Pertama kalian mendengarnya pasti, "Apaan tuh?", "Tidak salah nih?", "Tunggu, kok rasanya bego banget?" Begitu kan? _Well_, kalau kalian tidak mempertanyakan kembali peribahasa itu, ada baiknya kalian mempelajari pelajaran bahasa dari bawah lagi. Oh ayolah, semua orang juga tahu kalau buaya itu selalu terletak di air yang tenang, entah itu muara atau danau. Mana ada buaya muncul di tempat arung jeram. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, peribahasa barusan terdengar membodohi.

Tapi, untuk keadaan sekarang, Grimmjow tidak ambil pusing untuk menggunakannya.

"Ichigo-chan~ Benar ya nanti malam kamu temani aku keliling Karakura~!"

Satu kedikan di dahi Grimmjow.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "... Oke, oke... Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku masih harus kerja besok pagi-pagi sekali."

Pria muda berambut hitam mengkilap yang kelihatannya umurnya tidak lebih dari 23 tahun itu—jika memungkinkan—wajahnya semakin berseri-seri lagi, "Kyaaa! Senangnya! Ini kencan pertamaku denganmu, Ichi-chan~ Pulangnya kita makan malam di hotel bintang 5 ya!" Pemuda yang tadi dikenalkan bernama Luppi Antenor itu semakin menyesakkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo-NYA. Sialan. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya pegang-pegang... uhukkekasihNYAuhuk.

Nelliel yang sudah tahu mengenai hubungan di antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo mulai merasakan khawatir. Terlebih ketika sepupu bersurai birunya itu menggenggam sumpit di tangannya hingga retak. Jelas-jelas Grimmjow saat ini sedang menjadi buaya di air yang tenang. Di luar wajahnya nampak tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa pun, padahal di dalam berkecamuk dengan berbagai ide untuk menyingkirkan Luppi jauh-jauh menggunakan cara yang menyakitkan yang pasti akan selalu diingat.

"Ichi-chan... Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit." Luppi mendekap lengan Ichigo lebih erat lagi. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri kini nampak cemberut dengan ujung bibir bawah yang dimajukan. Biasanya, ekspresi seperti itu akan terlihat manis, tapi di mata Grimmjow, ekspresi Luppi tersebut hanya semakin menyulutnya untuk menancapkan sumpit di tangannya pada kedua mata Luppi. "Suapi aku dong, Ichi-chan! Bisa kan?"

_BRAKK!_

Suasana langsung hening ketika Grimmjow dengan keras membenturkan tangannya ke permukaan meja sambil berdiri, hingga membuat beberapa kuah sup tumpah. "Akan kuambilkan sendok untukmu." Ia langsung beranjak menjauh, memasuki bagian dapur dari Pantera, tidak luput ia sempat melihat wajah Ichigo yang nampak kaget dan khawatir.

Ugh. Ia merasa bersalah pada sang dokter muda, tapi tidak sanggup menahan kekesalannya lagi.

Suara kekehan dari pria albino yang katanya adalah kembaran Ichigo itu membuat kekesalan yang dirasakan Grimmjow menjadi semakin berlipat ganda. Ia membanting pintu dapur dengan sangat keras, membuat beberapa pekerja di dalam sana terlonjak kaget. Ia juga yakin bahwa tamu yang ada saat itu melihatnya dengan tatapan was-was. Jika biasanya, ia akan meminta maaf pada pengunjung, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk melakukan itu.

Para pekerja Pantera bagian dapur melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari atasan mereka. Tidak mau terlibat dengan nuansa suram yang dikeluarkan oleh sang atasan.

Grimmjow menumpukan bobot tubuhnya di tepian wastafel dan menghela nafas. Ichigo mengenalkan Luppi padanya sebagai teman dekat Shiro, saudara kembarnya. Dan Grimmjow sendiri sudah tahu dari tindak-tanduk Ichigo yang cuek, bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Luppi. Tapi, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak bisa meredam kekesalannya setiap kali Luppi menempelkan tubuhnya dengan erat pada Ichigo.

"Fucker..."

Ketika ia sudah menyadari keinginannya sendiri seperti ini, Grimmjow jadi mudah menamakan perasaannya saat ini. Cemburu. Ia tidak suka jika Ichigo dekat dengan orang lain, baik itu temannya sendiri. Dan dulu ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, setiap kali Ichigo membicarakan mengenai Byakuya. Sayangnya karena dulu Grimmjow masih belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri, ia tidak tahu kalau saat itu ia tengah cemburu.

Kalau begini, itu artinya sudah semenjak dulu ia memiliki perasaan pada Ichigo. Kenyataan semacam itu hanya membuat otak sang Jaegerjaquez semakin sakit. Ia tidak pernah berjodoh dengan yang namanya berpikir sulit.

Terlonjak kaget saat merasakan dua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan tubuh yang tiba-tiba menempel di punggungnya, saat mencium wangi khas antara coklat dan jeruk, Grimmjow menjadi rileks. "Kau baik-baik saja, Grimm?" Suara berat dan lembut Ichigo yang berbisik tepat di samping telinganya, membuat bulu kuduk Grimmjow meremang. Tidak bisa ia tahan getaran di tubuhnya saat mendengar suara sang dokter muda yang terdengar semakin intim semenjak mereka berhubungan.

Grimmjow menghela nafas pendek. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Ichigo yang berada di pinggangnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, "Yah... Kurasa..." Tidak bisa ia katakan kalau barusan ia merasa cemburu karena ada pria lain yang dekat dengan Ichigo. Karena sikap Ichigo sudah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak tertarik, dan Grimmjow sudah seharusnya tidak lagi merasakan perasaan jengkel. Atau ia malah akan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang egois.

Tapi, suara tawa kecil yang Ichigo keluarkan saat itu, membuat Grimmjow menyangka bahwa Ichigo menyadari perasaan cemburunya barusan.

"Grimmjow...?"

"Hm?"

"... Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Grimmjow mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Nada suara yang nampak ragu-ragu dan malu-malu itu mau tidak mau membuat pria bersurai biru itu terkekeh-kekeh hingga pundaknya bergetar. "Apa yang lucu?" Ichigo menggerutu dan Grimmjow saat ini bisa membayangkan wajah Ichigo yang cemberut dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan sang pria bersurai oranye, dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati bahwa Ichigo memang menggunakan ekspresi yang ia bayangkan barusan.

_Yang ini baru manis_.

Mengusap pipi Ichigo, jemari Grimmjow lalu menyusup di antara helaian oranye, "Aku kekasihmu sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya dulu jika memang ingin melakukannya." Anehnya, walau pun saat itu Grimmjow menyadari tatapan kaget dari para pegawainya karena kata-katanya barusan, ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Malah sebaliknya, ia menyeringai kecil dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo. Menyuarakan pada seluruh _dunia_ bahwa pria bersurai oranye di hadapannya adalah miliknya. Mendengar kekasihnya itu menyenandungkan rasa senangnya, Grimmjow semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ambil pusing kalau saat ini mereka memiliki penonton.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN? !"

Suara marah seorang lelaki membuat Grimmjow dan Ichigo menyudahi ciuman mereka. Keduanya nampak kaget dengan bentakan barusan, dan Grimmjow langsung menggeram kesal ketika melihat dengan jelas siapa yang mengganggu.

Berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berada, berdiri Luppi dengan wajah yang berkerut tidak suka. Di belakangnya terdapat Nelliel yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memandang ke arah Grimmjow dengan mulut yang bergerak, "Maafkan aku." Tanpa suara, hanya gerakan mulut saja tapi Grimmjow bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Menggeser Ichigo perlahan ke pinggir, Grimmjow berjalan mendekat ke arah Luppi, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tempat ini _forbidden_ untuk pengunjung. Hanya staff yang boleh masuk." Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Luppi, dan menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luppi yang memerah karena marah akibat diharuskan mendongak menghadapi dirinya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sang pria muda bersurai hitam.

"_Well, in case_ kamu tidak sadar, Ichi-chan juga—"

"Ichigo berbeda. Dia kekasihku. Dia bebas masuk ke mana pun ia suka di tempat ini."

Grimmjow tidak bisa menahan seringai untuk tidak terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat roman muka Luppi yang nampak sangat kaget dan tidak percaya. Kedua iris _lavender_ Luppi membelalak lebar ketika menatap Grimmjow, mencari-cari apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar atau tidak. Luppi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ichigo yang melihat ke mana pun kecuali dirinya dengan semburat _pink_ di pipinya.

Luppi yang sudah semenjak lama mengincar Ichigo, hingga pada akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sang pria secara langsung ketika memiliki kesempatan untuk datang ke Jepang, tentu saja tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja keinginannya untuk memiliki Ichigo. "Aku bertemu dengannya lebih dulu daripada kau, jadi tidak akan kuserahkan begitu saja." Ia menggeram dalam berang dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal, berharap tatapannya saat itu bisa menghapus senyum arogan pria bersurai biru di hadapannya.

Merasa tantangan yang diberikan Luppi sebenarnya percuma, tapi ia terlanjur tertarik untuk membelikan pukulan mental yang berat kepada sang pria muda, seringai di wajah Grimmjow melebar dan semakin memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang putih, "Oh yeah? Memangnya kau bertemu Ichigo kapan?" Dengan sengaja ia menundukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Luppi, dan membuat yang bersangkutan kesal karena merasa disepelekan.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak lama setelah Shiro tiba di Amerika!" Jawab Luppi dengan mantap dan yakin.

Grimmjow mendengus, "Dengar, bocah. Pada kenyataannya Ichigo sudah memilihku, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun mengenai hal ini." Ketika Grimmjow membicarakan mengenai hal ini, Ichigo memutuskan akan lebih baik kalau ia keluar dari dapur. Karena jika dilihat dari sifat Luppi sendiri, tidak akan aman baginya untuk berada dalam radius kurang dari 100 meter dari sang pria muda yang tengah marah. Alasan lain, Ichigo menghindar karena ia merasa malu Grimmjow mengatakan mengenai perasaannya dengan sangat mudah. Alasan itu menjelaskan mengenai wajahnya yang merah sampai ke tengkuk leher ketika kembali ke meja di mana Shiro menunggunya.

Dan sesuai dugaan Ichigo, Luppi dan Grimmjow berlanjut saling memaki dengan suara yang melengking dan tidak lupa beberapa benda yang dilemparkan pada satu sama lain.

"Benar-benar dahsyat, Aibou! Kau diperebutkan oleh dua cowok!" Shiro yang semenjak tadi hanya menonton, kini tidak sanggup menahan tawanya sendiri apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan Luppi yang mengatakan kalau Ichigo akan menjadi seme yang sempurna baginya. Benarkah? Seme? Kembarannya ini? Mustahiiiill...

Walau pun Ichigo sudah menyikut Shiro tepat di perut, kembaran albinonya itu tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

XOXOXO

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya orang itu!"

"Luppi..." Shiro menghela nafas.

"Dia bersikap seolah sudah lama mengenal Ichi-chan, padahal aku kan lebih lama mengenalnya!" Menghentak-hentakkan kaki, Luppi akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Shiro sambil mendengus.

Ichigo yang semenjak pulang terus berada di dapur untuk membuat kopi susu kesukaannya, hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar omelan demi omelan yang Luppi lontarkan. Dari kondisi kebetean Shiro yang terlihat, kelihatannya Luppi terus mengoceh semenjak mereka pulang dari Pantera dan setelah menurunkannya di rumah sakit. Inilah alasan mengapa Ichigo sempat merasa kesal kepada Shiro karena telah membawa Luppi ke Jepang. Selama mengobrol melalui Skype ketika keduanya masih di Amerika, ia sudah bisa merasakan kalau Luppi memiliki ketertarikan kepada dirinya.

Yah, bukan benar-benar merasakan karena menebak sih, karena pada kenyataannya Luppi sendiri yang mengatakan rasa sukanya itu secara terang-terangan via Skype saat itu. Dan walau pun sudah ia tolak dengan alasan menyukai orang lain, pria muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus mengatakan akan mengejarnya.

Walau saat Luppi menyatakan perasaannya Ichigo masih belum tahu kalau dirinya gay, ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Karena pada dasarnya ia pun tahu kalau Luppi adalah anak baik-baik.

Shiro bilang, katanya ia bertemu dengan Luppi di sekolahnya. Mereka menjadi teman dengan sangat cepat karena sama-sama senang saling mengejek dan tidak pernah ada yang menyimpan ejekannya itu di hati atau pun merasa tersinggung. Singkat kata, banyak kesukaan mereka yang serupa. Yang membedakan hanya kenyataan bahwa Luppi adalah gay sedangkan Shiro masih menyukai perempuan walau tidak masalah dengan yang namanya gay.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan, Shiro pernah bilang padanya kalau ia memiliki seorang pacar. Katanya gadis itu juga merupakan orang Jepang yang kuliah di Amerika. Sayangnya Shiro tidak pernah mengatakan mengenai identitas diri kekasihnya itu lebih detail lagi. Ichigo hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti (semoga sebentar lagi) ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih kembarannya itu.

"Ichi-chan?"

Lamunan Ichigo buyar saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sebenarnya, pada awalnya Ichigo tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Luppi, tapi seberapa pun keras usahanya untuk membuat Luppi memanggil namanya dengan cara biasa, ia selalu gagal. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Luppi memanggil namanya sesukanya. Toh Shiro pun memiliki panggilan _manis_nya sendiri, jadi sekarang sih tidak masalah. "Hm? Ada apa?" Menyesap kopi susu di tangannya, pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada pria muda yang kini berdiri di pintu masuk dapurnya.

"Malam ini kita bertiga tidur di ruang tv ya? Sekalian menonton film horor yang dibeli Shicchan tadi."

Ekspresi penuh pengharapan Luppi yang dilontarkan padanya itu membuat Ichigo kesulitan untuk menolak, "Baiklah..." Ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya ketika Luppi mulai bersorak, "Tapi! Kalau aku sudah tidur lebih dulu, jangan bangunkan aku. Karena besok aku harus pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali."

"Oke~! Tidak masalah kok!" Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Luppi berlari kembali mendekati Shiro sambil berseru riang, "Shicchan! Ichi-chan sudah setuju! Ayo setel filmnya!"

"Eeeh? Sekarang?" Sahut Shiro.

Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengar keramaian yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ada di rumahnya, kecuali ketika ayah dan kedua adiknya berkunjung. Meletakkan cangkir kopi susunya di meja yang berada di ruang televisi, Ichigo beranjak ke kamar dan mengeluarkan futon serta selimut sekaligus dengan bantalnya juga. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan diri juga perlengkapan tersebut di atas tubuh Shiro, membuat pria albino itu memekik kaget dan mengerang ketika merasakan berat yang ada. Suara Shiro yang teredam akibat kepalanya menyatu dengan lantai karpet membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi melihat salah satu tangan Shiro yang _nongol_ dari balik futon terus memukul-mukul minta dibebaskan.

Luppi yang tadi tengah memasangkan CD di _player_nya, merasa tidak mau ketinggalan dan ikut menumpukkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tubuh Ichigo, sehingga Shiro semakin merasa berat dan pukulan tangannya semakin liar.

Mereka berada terus dalam posisi itu, tertawa-tawa, selama lebih dari 2 menit. Maka, tidak heran ketika muncul lagi, wajah Shiro terlihat begitu biru lantaran hanya menerima sedikit pasukan oksigen. Setelah mendengarkan omelan dan umpatan sang albino, akhirnya mereka bertiga menonton film dengan tenang. Sayangnya, baru setengah jam film itu berjalan, Ichigo sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Membuatnya tidak menyadari ketika Luppi memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dia sudah punya kekasih?" Gumam Shiro dengan pandangan tidak sedikit pun terlepas dari film yang tengah menayangkan adegan sesosok anak gadis berlumuran lumpur menarik gadis lain menuju sebuah danau.

"Yeah..." Jawab Luppi sambil kembali pada posisinya sebelumnya, "Setelah peristiwa dengan Byakuya, aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Ichigo begitu saja pada pria lain." Mendengar jawaban Luppi ini, Shiro hanya menggeram pelan. Kembali pria albino itu merasakan kemarahannya pada sang pria yang sudah 2 tahun ini dikencani oleh Ichigo.

Jika ternyata Grimmjow melakukan hal yang sama dengan Byakuya, Shiro tidak akan lagi peduli dengan yang namanya peraturan negara. Luppi pun berpikiran sama.

XOXOXO

Membaca sederetan nama yang tertulis berjajar di lembaran kertas yang ia pegang, Rukia mengerutkan alis. Malam ini dengan sengaja ia membantu Byakuya untuk mendaftarkan nama-nama yang akan diundang ke acara pertunangan kakaknya itu dengan seorang wanita bernama Hisana. Tapi, berapa kali pun ia mengecek daftar nama yang ada, ia terus merasa ada satu nama yang hilang yang seharusnya selalu ada setiap kali keluarga Kuchiki mengadakan sebuah pesta.

Menyerah, ia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada sang kakak, "Nii-sama, kau tidak mengundang Ichigo?" Pertanyaannya ini sontak membuat Byakuya termanggu, dan kerutan dahi Rukia menjadi semakin dalam. Belum pernah sekali pun seumur hidupnya, Rukia melihat kakaknya itu tegang saat mendengar nama Ichigo. Semenjak ia memperkenalkan Ichigo pada keluarganya ketika SMA dulu, Rukia memang merasa Byakuya tidak pernah menyukai temannya itu dan tidak pernah mau terlibat pembicaraan mengenai Ichigo. Tapi, kalau sampai merasa tegang ketika ia menyebutkan namanya saja seperti barusan, rasanya... ada yang aneh.

Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua selama ia bersekolah di Amerika.

"... Nii-sama, ada sesuatu antara kau dan Ichigo?"

Sentakkan kaget dari salah satu tangan Byakuya tidak luput dari kedua iris keunguan Rukia. Membuat sang wanita kecil itu kembali mengingat kejadian ketika ia melihat Ichigo dari kejauhan di kawasan pertokoan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia yakin saat itu Byakuya juga melihat ke arah Ichigo, dan bersikap seolah bimbang antara ingin mendekati atau pura-pura tidak melihat.

...

...

Pasti ada sesuatu. Ia yakin itu.

...

Akan ia cari tahu nanti kalau memang kakaknya ini tidak mau mengatakannya secara jujur. "Kalau kau mau mengundangnya, masukan saja namanya dalam daftar." Dengan tenangnya Byakuya berucap dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Jika tidak mengenal seorang Kuchiki Byakuya dengan baik, orang pasti akan langsung merasa kalau prasangkanya sebelum ini hanyalah sebuah prasangka belaka. Tapi, bagi Rukia yang sudah bersama kakaknya itu semenjak ia lahir di keluarga ini, mudah baginya untuk menilai apakah kakaknya itu tengah gelisah, atau yang lainnya.

"Nii-sama, aku juga boleh mengundang pacarku kan?" Rukia mulai menuliskan nama Ichigo di dalam daftar undangan dan nama lain di sebelah nama Ichigo itu, "Kau pasti kaget ketika mengetahui siapa orangnya." Seulas senyum simpul tertera di wajah manis Rukia saat menuliskan nama kekasihnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Byakuya yang ternyata cukup merasa ingin tahu mengenai orang yang menjadi kekasih adiknya itu.

Tersenyum semakin lebar, Rukia menutup kembali pulpen di tangannya dan menjawab dengan nada senang, "Kurosaki Shiro."

.

**TBC**

.

**Ada yang sudah menebak duluan kalau Rukia dan Shiro pacaran? xD Atau pada **_**clueless**_** sehingga kalian mau ngelempar saya dengan kursi? *berlindung di balik pintu***

**Review?**

**p.s: Kalian udah denger berita mengenai SOPA/PIPA/RUU berinternet baru lainnya? Belakangan ini ada beberapa internet service yang tutup karenanya... Ayo sama2 berdoa semoga fanfiction ini ga kena tutup T^T' Kebanyakan hosting web sih yg pada tutup... MF ada kemungkinan iya juga katanya... #ORZ Neraka banget kalo hostingan ga ada. Gimana mau saling sharing doujin/lagu/video? Mikirinnya aja bikin puyeng =="  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose:** Jawabannya ada di sini semua yaa ^^/

**Zanpaku nee: **Wkwkwk... Udah ketebak yaa =))" Emang sih. Dubber di Indo salah banget tuh :| Jelas-jelas cowok centik padahal Luppi itu. Ga masalah kok, tenang aja~ Yang saya bilang juga bisa aja salah. Soalnya saya jawab itu berdasarkan penjelasan mengenai reiatsu dan zanpakutou di awal2 Bleach, terus narik kesimpulan sendiri untuk bentuk zangetsu yg baru =))"

**ndok:** Muohoho... Balas dendam dengan cara mesra2an dengan Grimmjow itu emang balas dendam yg paling tokcer ke Byakuya ya kayaknya =))" Wkwkwk, ini lama ga nih kira2? Mudah2an ga terlalu yaa xD

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Arya Angevin / astia aoi / Aoi LawLight / Lovely Orihime / katskrom

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 12**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Enjoy~

XOXOXO

_**Pip... Pip... Pip...**_

_"Ichigo..."_

_**Pip... Pip... Pip...**_

_"... Bisakah kau mendengar suaraku, Ichi?"_

_**Pip... Pip... Pip...**_

_"Brengsek kau, Ichigo...! Bisa-bisanya kau lakukan ini padaku...!"_

_**Pip... Pip... Pip...**_

_"..."_

_**Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip...**_

_"... Bukankah kau bilang... kau mencintaiku? Kalau begitu kenapa?"_

_"..."_

_"... Buka matamu, sialan...! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini... Aku..."_

_**Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip...**_

_**"**__Aku... Aku benci kau..."_

_**Pip...**_

XOXOXO

"Ichi..."

Ichigo menyahut dengan tertawa gugup. Jemari tangan pria muda itu bermain-main dengan ujung kemeja yang tengah dikenakannya saat itu. Sikap tersebut biasanya selalu membuat Grimmjow mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena ia tahu Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Tapi, khusus untuk kali ini Grimmjow tidak akan mundur.

"Aku selalu berpikir..." Ia menghela nafas pendek, sementara Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan 'hu-uh'. Kedua iris _azure_ bergerak ke tepian, menatap dua sosok di belakang dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, "... Kenapa mereka ada di sini juga? ? ?" Dengan telunjuk penuh dengan urat kemarahan yang bertonjolan, Grimmjow menunjuk ke arah Shiro dan Luppi yang berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya. Keduanya menyengir dengan sangat lebar, sehingga membuat tali kesabaran Grimmjow akhirnya putus juga. Dengan telak ia lemparkan kaleng minuman di tangannya ke arah keduanya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang kena.

"HEI! APA-APAAN SIH? !"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI? ! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU DAN ICHIGO SEKARANG INI SEDANG BERKENCAN? ! !"

"JUSTRU ITU ALASAN KAMI BERADA DI SINI, TAHU? !"

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, sementara Shiro tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, melihat Grimmjow dan Luppi kembali bertengkar. Semenjak keduanya bertemu lebih dari tiga minggu yang lalu, tidak ada hari tanpa mereka bertengkar dan saling ejek. Kemarahan Grimmjow bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya, setiap kali ia dan Ichigo berjanji untuk pergi berdua saja ke suatu tempat, baik Shiro maupun Luppi bisa dipastikan akan membuntuti bagaikan dua bodyguard pribadi.

Atau Grimmjow lebih suka membayangkan keduanya sebagai anak itik yang tidak mau lepas dari induknya.

Walau memang ada saat-saat ia merasa berempat jauh lebih seru daripada hanya berdua saja, seperti ketika mereka memutuskan untuk iseng menonton pacuan kuda seminggu yang lalu, Grimmjow tetap tidak akan mengakui keberadaan saudara kembar dan kawan kecil kekasihnya itu sebagai sesuatu yang... _menyenangkan_. Karena keberadaan keduanya membuat Grimmjow bahkan tidak bisa mencuri cium dari Ichigo. Ia sering melihat Ichigo pun merasa kesal dengan tingkah Shiro dan Luppi, tapi pria muda itu tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _lihat-saja-nanti-akan-kubalas-kalian_. Dan keesokan harinya, Grimmjow selalu melihat baik Shiro maupun Luppi menjadi berjalan dengan pincang.

Sampai sekarang, ia belum pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo untuk membalas keduanya.

Dan ia sangat penasaran untuk tahu. Tapi, setiap kali ditanya, Ichigo hanya menjawab, "Yang pasti menyenangkan." Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar dan wajah berseri-seri. Membuat Grimmjow menjadi berpikir kalau Ichigo tidak sebaik kelihatannya, dan ia bergidik sendiri dibuatnya.

Tapi, apa pun yang Ichigo lakukan, nampaknya Shiro dan Luppi tidak merasa jera.

Hari ini pun adalah hari kencan mereka yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan Shiro dan Luppi yang terus membuntuti hingga Ichigo menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya sendiri. Hanya saja, kali ini setelah selesai menonton bioskop, Ichigo ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Grimmjow, tentu saja ia sangat senang dan langsung mengiyakan. Namun sayangnya, kedua buntut yang sudah mereka larang ikut, terus saja mengekor dengan sangat gigih.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Sembari mengomel, ngedumel tidak jelas, Grimmjow membuka kunci apartemen... hanya untuk menemukan pintunya itu tidak terkunci dan bisa dengan mudah dibuka. Mengerutkan kening tentu, karena Grimmjow dengan sangat jelas mengingat ia mengunci apartemennya sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Lagipula, hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Grimm? Ada apa?" Ichigo yang ingin berlanjut bertanya, mengurungkan niatnya ketika Grimmjow menempelkan jari di bibirnya. Shiro dan Luppi yang mengerti apa arti dari gestur itu pun langsung berhenti berbicara, dan menatap ke arah pria bersurai biru dengan kening yang berkerut penuh tanda tanya.

Secara perlahan, Grimmjow membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk, diikuti dengan Ichigo, Shiro, dan terakhir Luppi. Seolah sudah melakukan persetujuan sebelumnya, keempatnya berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang agak berjinjit agar tidak terlalu bersuara. Suara-suara yang berasal dari bagian dalam apartemen membuat Grimmjow mempercepat langkahnya karena ia merasa mengenal suara tersebut. Ia pun sudah siap untuk teriak-teriak, karena ia yakin sebelumnya sudah mengatakan pada Cirucci kalau ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran mantan istrinya itu di apartemennya lagi.

Tapi, niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika melihat bahwa tidak hanya Cirucci yang ada, tetapi juga salah seorang temannya yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tidak ia temui.

"... Starrk?"

Starrk yang bersandaran pada punggung kursi sambil memejamkan mata, kini membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Grimmjow dengan tatapan serius yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Sehingga tanpa disadari, ia menelan ludah. "Ah, Grimmjow, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Berdiri dari duduknya, Starrk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah Grimmjow, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

Kedua mata Starrk yang menoleh kembali ke arah Cirucci, membuat Grimmjow bisa menebak kalau pembicaraan yang pria berjanggut tipis itu inginkan memiliki hubungan antara dirinya dan Cirucci.

"... Bertiga saja."

XOXOXO

"A-Apa kau b-bilang? Nii-sama dan... I-I-Ichigo?"

Tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak menggenggam cangkir ditangannya dengan kuat. Kedua iris _violet_nya membelalak, tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya akan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Renji saat itu.

"Yeah... Mereka berdua pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya sampai kakakmu itu memutuskan untuk memilih wanita itu." Renji mendengus, membuat kerutan di dahi Rukia menjadi semakin jelas. Ia memang merasa terjadi sesuatu diantara kakaknya dan Ichigo, hingga membuat kakaknya yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu selalu merasa gugup ketika membicarakan mengenai temannya yang bersurai oranye itu, tapi... tidak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir ke arah yang satu ini.

Karena yang ia tahu, Kuchiki Byakuya bukanlah gay.

_Kami-sama..._

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya? Padahal reaksi yang ditunjukkan Ichigo ketika ia memberitahukan kalau kakaknya itu akan menikah sudah sangat jelas bahwa memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Dan jelas, kalau Byakuya sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya pada Ichigo.

_What the fuck!_

Rukia menggeram, menahan keinginannya untuk melempar cangkir di tangannya hingga mengenai kepala seseorang yang ada di kafe yang ia kunjungi ini untuk berbicara dengan Renji. Sebelum ini ia berbicara mengenai pernikahan kakaknya itu dengan tenang dan penuh kegembiraan pada Ichigo tanpa tahu apa yang tengah pria itu rasakan. Tanpa tahu bagaimana sakitnya! Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Tidak pernah Rukia sangka kalau kakaknya diam-diam adalah orang yang pengecut. Mengiyakan perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tua, padahal sudah memiliki kekasih, dan tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai hal itu!

Ia tahu kakaknya itu sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kehormatan keluarga.

Tapi, kalau begini caranya... dengan menyakiti sahabatnya... Rukia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa terus bertahan untuk tidak muntah.

"... Euh... Rukia... Kalau kau terus lakukan itu, kau bisa disuruh ganti rugi..." Ragu-ragu Renji berucap ketika melihat Rukia menggenggam cangkir dengan sangat erat sehingga menimbulkan retakan. Kalau sampai pecah, akan menimbulkan keributan dengan pelayan yang ada... mengingat kondisi Rukia saat ini nampaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Renji tidak tahu, bagian mana yang membuat Rukia begitu marah. Ichigo yang sudah membuat Byakuya menjadi gay? Atau Byakuya yang diam-diam menikah bersama orang lain di belakang Ichigo? Jika mengingat tindakan Rukia dulu saat mengetahui ia dan Ichigo gay, Renji jadi tidak yakin.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Renji dibuat kaget ketika mendadak Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengannya agar ia mengikuti, "Tu-tunggu, Rukia! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Rukia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Wanita mungil itu membayar pesanannya di kasir, sebelum kemudian berlanjut menarik Renji menjauh dari kafe dan menuju sebuah taksi yang sedang parkir di salah satu tepian jalan.

"Rukia!"

"DIAMLAH, RENJI! Kita pergi menemui Nii-sama!"

Tidak menyangka akan jawaban Rukia, Renji terperangah dan mulai menarik balik sang wanita yang tengah _berserk_, "Tunggu dulu, mau apa kamu menemui Byakuya?"

Rukia mendadak berbalik hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Renji. Wajahnya kala itu berkerut di berbagai sisi, dan terdapat api kemarahan berkobar di balik iris _violet_ yang biasanya selalu nampak tenang. Pemandangan yang menunjukkan bahwa Rukia saat itu benar-benar sedang marah besar, tanpa disadari membuat Renji mengambil langkah mundur. "Mau apa? Kau bilang mau apa! Bagaimana bisa kau biarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja, Renji! Akan kubuat Nii-sama menyadari kalau ia sudah sangat bodoh bermain-main dengan sahabatku sendiri!"

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Renji tidak menyangka kalau Rukia kali ini akan membela Ichigo. Rupanya wanita mungil itu memang sudah bisa menerima mereka apa adanya, dan kembali bersikap seperti dulu seolah tidak ada masalah apa pun. Sikap yang terbaik. Membayangkan hal apa yang akan Rukia lakukan kepada sang muka dingin Kuchiki, Renji tidak bisa menghentikan cengiran lebarnya, "Heh. Aku ikut kalau begitu." Jawabannya itu membuat Rukia menyeringai kecil dan kembali berjalan menuju taksi, namun kemudian dibuat berhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi.

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, "Shiro? Ada apa?" Ia mencueki ekspresi kebingungan Renji yang ditujukan padanya, berpikir mungkin nanti ia memang harus menjelaskan hubungan yang ada di antara dirinya dan kembaran albino dari Ichigo itu. Ia kemudian mengerutkan kening mendengar suara Shiro yang bergetar dan terdengar panik di seberang telepon sana, "... Tunggu, Shi... Tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa? Apa yang..." Rukia merasa nafasnya berhenti ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya yang kini ia yakini tengah menangis. "... A-Aa... Apa...?" Susah payah ia tahan ponselnya agar terus bisa ia genggam di kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Debaran jantungnya sangat cepat seolah ia baru saja melakukan lari _sprint_ sejauh 500 meter, "I-I-Ichigo...?"

XOXOXO

**Dua jam sebelumnya**

Detik demi detik sudah berganti menit, berlalu semenjak Grimmjow memasuki kamarnya bersama dengan Starrk dan Cirucci. Mereka kelihatannya membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sehingga suara ketiganya tidak bisa didengar dari tempatnya berada, duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang televisi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan kamar Grimmjow. Selama menunggu Ichigo tidak bisa sekali pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu kamar, karena ia yakin, jika dari suasananya, mereka bertiga saat ini tengah membicarakan mengenai hubungan Grimmjow dan Cirucci.

Dan di saat seperti ini, Ichigo merasa sisi negatifnya menguasai dirinya sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Apalagi ketika ia mencoba mengingat, ia tidak tahu apakah Grimmjow dan Cirucci sudah bercerai atau belum. Apakah selama ini Grimmjow tidak cepat-cepat menceraikan istrinya itu adalah karena masih memiliki perasaan kepada sang istri? Apakah Grimmjow yang seharusnya _straight_ itu menerima perasaannya adalah hanya karena kasihan dan membutuhkan hiburan agar tidak terlalu sedih memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya?

Mereka memang sudah pernah berciuman, tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Tidak pernah Grimmjow menunjukkan kepada dirinya, bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya.

Pernah suatu kali pun Ichigo sengaja berinisiatif untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh, dengan sengaja duduk di pangkuan Grimmjow, dan mulai menciumi sang pria bukan hanya di mulut, tetapi juga di leher. Tapi, ketika ia mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan risleting celana yang dikenakan oleh Grimmjow, ia selalu dihentikan dan Grimmjow selalu mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengatakan ia lapar, atau pun harus segera bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan hal itu biasanya berakhir dengan Ichigo mengurung diri di kamarnya selama sehari penuh, baru keluar ketika mendapat panggilan _shift_ di rumah sakit.

Tapi, ketika Grimmjow kembali mendekatinya dengan seringai lebarnya yang khas, Ichigo selalu berhasil dibuat melupakan kekecewaannya dan kembali lagi kepada sang pria.

Sebesar itulah kebodohannya gara-gara ia terlalu mencintai Grimmjow.

Kasak kusuk yang terdengar dari depan pintu kamar, membuat Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat Shiro dan Luppi menempelkan telinga di ambang pintu. Menggerutu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mendekati keduanya dan menarik menjauh. Tidak baik menguping itu. "Shiro... Luppi... Apa yang kalian lakukan...?" Ichigo mendesis, berusaha sebisanya untuk berbicara sedikit di atas berbisik, agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang ada di balik pintu.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kemari saja." Bisik Luppi sambil menarik lengan baju Ichigo.

Menghela nafas, dan merasa cukup penasaran juga, Ichigo pun ikut-ikutan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. "... Kau tidak berhak mengatakan kalau tindakan kami ini tidak tahu malu sementara kau sendiri mengencani teman priamu, Grimmjow." Nafas Ichigo tercekat saat mendengar suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara Starrk terdengar agak samar di pendengarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya pun akan menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Tapi, bagaimana tidak juga 'kan?

Apalagi seorang pria yang diketahui _straight_ dan beristri, pada kenyataannya malah mengencani seorang pria.

"Berisik, Starrk! Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ichi!" Grimmjow membentak, dan dari geramannya, Ichigo bisa membayangkan kalau kekasihnya itu saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghajar Starrk begitu saja.

"Grimmjow... Jadi yang dikatakan Nnoitra itu benar?" Suara Cirucci terdengar berbisik, tetapi masih bisa didengar cukup jelas dari balik pintu.

Grimmjow terdengar kembali menggeram, lalu berikutnya terdengar suara kayu yang berderit. Mungkin Grimmjow membantingkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam, "Siapa yang aku kencani setelah aku mengirimkan surat cerai padamu, itu bukan urusanmu lagi, Cirucci." Ia mendengus.

Rasa lega sempat membalut hati Ichigo ketika mendengar pernyataan kalau Grimmjow ternyata sudah mengirimkan surat cerai pada istrinya itu. Kalau begitu, Grimmjow tidak berniat main-main pada dirinya. Seulas senyuman terpampang di wajah lega Ichigo, dan senyum itu pun kini nampak di wajah Shiro dan Luppi yang mendengarnya. Mereka lega, karena nampaknya Grimmjow memang serius pada Ichigo. Atau kalau tidak, sampai saat ini pria itu belum juga menyerahkan surat cerai pada istrinya itu.

_Yah... Walau pun sebal, yang penting Ichi-chan senang deh_, pikir Luppi.

Starrk menghela nafas, "Grimmjow... Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Kau pikir bagaimana orang tuamu ketika mendengar kau kini berkencan dengan seorang pria?"

Seolah daun pintu tempatnya menyandarkan telinga itu terbakar, Ichigo langsung menjauhkan diri. Kedua matanya membelalak, menyadari hal penting yang selama ini ia lupakan. "... Aibou?" Shiro memanggilnya tetapi Ichigo tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya terus terpaku pada pintu yang berada di hadapannya, seolah-olah pintu itu adalah tersangka kriminal yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

_Tidak._

_Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?_

Berbeda dengan dirinya di mana ia menjadi gay sudah cukup lama, dan keluarganya bisa menerima kondisi dirinya itu dengan tangan terbuka. Lagipula, ia memiliki Shiro yang bisa menggantikannya memberikan ayahnya seorang cucu untuk meneruskan nama Kurosaki secara sah. Yang ia dengar, dalam keluarganya, Grimmjow adalah anak satu-satunya. Dengan kata lain, hanya kepada Grimmjow-lah keluarganya itu berharap untuk meneruskan nama Jaegerjaquez.

Dan ia dengan bodohnya telah menarik Grimmjow dari keluarganya itu tanpa memikirkan masak-masak akan tindakannya.

Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa mau memikirkan posisi Grimmjow saat ini.

"Aibou...? Kau baik-baik saja?" Shiro menegakkan tubuhnya yang agak menunduk dan menepuk pelan pundak kembarannya yang mendadak nampak lesu. Bukannya ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ichigo saat itu, tapi, ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Ichigo tidak terlalu berpikir jauh dan terlalu khawatir karena jawaban Grimmjow atas pernyataan Starrk barusan adalah hal yang sangat melegakan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ichi. Grimmjow—"

"Aku ingin berpikir dulu di luar, Shiro. Hubungi aku kalau Grimmjow sudah selesai." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Shiro, Ichigo langsung keluar dari apartemen Grimmjow, meninggalkan Shiro yang menghela nafas panjang karena kekeras-kepalaan kembarannya itu.

"Yah... Ketika ia kembali nanti dia pasti merasa bodoh sendiri sudah berpikir kejauhan..."

"Akan kuikuti Ichi-chan deh, sekalian menjelaskan kesalah-pahamannya."

Shiro mengangguk dan membiarkan Luppi menyusul Ichigo. Agak kaget juga karena pada kenyataannya Luppi ternyata dengan mudah melepaskan Ichigo dan tidak memaksakan perasaannya. Kelihatannya, ia sudah salah menilai Luppi. Pria muda bertubuh mungil itu memang benar-benar peduli pada Ichigo, bukan hanya sekedar di mulut saja.

Ichigo yang tadinya berniat untuk merenung di depan apartemen, kini malah berjalan di tepian jalan sekitaran lingkungan apartemen. Ia merasa tidak enak berpikir tanpa melakukan hal yang lainnya, karena hal itu membuatnya seperti orang yang sangat putus asa dan siap bunuh diri. Walau pun putus asa, bukan berarti Ichigo tidak mau mencari jalan keluar agar Grimmjow tidak dikambing-hitamkan oleh keluarganya, walau pun hal itu membuatnya harus menyudahi hubungannya dengan Grimmjow secara utuh. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri walau sebenarnya ia ingin. Kalau memang ia benar-benar mencintai Grimmjow, sudah sewajarnya ia pun mementingkan perasaan sang pria.

Langit saat itu sudah menggelap, mengingat sekarang waktu sudah melewati jam 6 sore. Udara yang ada pun mulai mendingin, tidak seperti tadi siang yang panasnya cukup terik. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jeans, Ichigo bermaksud berbelok di tikungan di depannya, tapi dibuat melambatkan langkahnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ichigo!"

Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat saat melihat sosok pria muda mungil yang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai, menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. "Oh, Lu—" Kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya tidak bisa terdengar karena suara klakson dan decitan ban mobil yang membahana, menulikan gendang telinga siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Ichigo merasa dunianya berputar, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaikan melihat film kuno yang pita filmnya terputus, diiringi dengan suara menggerisik dan dengungan, Ichigo merasa sekitarnya berjalan seperti _forward_ pada DVD player di rumahnya.

Ketika sekelilingnya tidak lagi berputar, hal pertama yang Ichigo lihat adalah Luppi yang berada di dekatnya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak dan penuh air mata, "Ichigo... Ichigo..." Dua pria berpakaian serba hitam berada di belakang sang pria mungil, menariknya menjauh dari dirinya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Luppi tidak boleh mendekatinya?

Padahal ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Luppi ketakutan seperti itu.

"ICHIGO!"

Dibalik penglihatannya yang kembali memburam, Grimmjow berlari ke arahnya... mengenakan ekspresi wajah yang serupa dengan Luppi. Tapi, lagi-lagi orang berpakaian serba hitam menahan langkah pria itu sehingga tidak bisa mendekati dirinya. Ekspresi Grimmjow yang nampak frustasi karena tidak bisa mendekatinya, membuat Ichigo ingin sekali berteriak kepada segerombolan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Dan dalam benaknya, ia sudah berteriak, tapi nampaknya hal itu hanya prasangkanya saja. Karena gerombolan itu pada kenyataannya malah mendorong Grimmjow semakin menjauh.

Kenapa?

Apa orang-orang itu merupakan suruhan orang tua Grimmjow, seperti pada film-film, untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?

"... an... na? ... yang... kan?"

Suara terakhir yang Ichigo dengar adalah dari sosok yang berlutut di sebelahnya. Nampak menanyakan sesuatu padanya, terputus-putus, tapi Ichigo mendadak merasa sangat mengantuk, sehingga daripada menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

.

**TBC**

.

**Heh... Udah denger kabar terbaru dari omake 3 minggu liburnya Kubo? Katanya Arc depan bakalan ada Espada yang muncul lagi. Kemungkinan besar Grimmjow dan Nel. Tapi, masih kejutan sih XD Yang ingin tahu selebihnya, saya berbaik hati berbagi: **ht tp :/ /bleachasylum. com/threads/19747-Gotei-13-Omakes-for-the-3-week-break? p=2906924&viewfull=1#post2906924 **Buka itu, ada hasil wawancara Kubo mengenai Arc depan yg baru. Ada di post paling pertama :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose:** Sudah update, gomen ne lama u_u"

**nanao yumi:** Orang beneran kok. Itu polisi. Karena dalam keadaan antara sadar n ga, jadi warna seragam polisi yang seharusnya biru dongker gelap, jadi kelihatan hitam oleh mata Ichi :)

**ndoek:** *menghindar dari sendalnya dgn cantik* *hoek* Polisi kok polisi =))" Ini kan buat death fic, tenang aja~

**Pichachan:** Ketahuan di sini kenapa2nya kok xD Entah jelas entah ga sih *plak*

**Zanpaku nee:** Nggaaaak =)) Orang tua Grimmy ga ada sangkut pautnya dgn kecelakaan yg menimpa Ichi kok =))" Mengenai alasan Grimmy nolak Ichi yg minta _lebih_, ada di sini juga ya~ Eh eh, udah baca chapter barunya? Kemaren ini udah keluar lhoo X3

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** Pokoknya penjelasan ada di sini ya :D Semoga menjawab pertanyaan kamu~

**Aoi LawLight:** RenUlqui muncul di sini kok~ Tapi kayaknya ga akan diceritain detailnya hubungin mereka lah =)) Soalnya ini bukan cerita mereka *plak*

**naomi fujisawa:** Iyap, bener. Itu bunyi mesin EKG :) Galaunya Ichi ga berarti kok~ Jadi dia bisa tenang sebenernya XD Chapter depan orang tua Grimmy bakalan muncul ini :")

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / astia aoi / Arya Angevin / katskrom / Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 13**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**IMPORTANT! Saya menambahkan timeline di sini supaya semuanya jelas, karena mulai sekarang timeline cerita bakalan loncat-loncat. Beberapa scene yang menurut saya ga penting pun, saya sisihkan. Jadi, tolong jangan bilang kalau jangka waktunya kecepatan dan lain sebagainya. Semuanya udah diatur ._.**

**Last, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIROSAKI! Gomen na... I didn't know that your birthday was in Feb 7th *ORZ* It was thanks to IstariaDragon, who told me about this.**

**Warning untuk OOC-ness karena keadaan seperti di bawah ini ga pernah terjadi di Bleach, so... who knows gimana setiap reaksi karakternya.**

**Sempilan: ICHIGO CUMA DAPET JATAH 3 LEMBAR (1 cover) DI CHAPTER BARUUU...! HUEEEEENG! Padahal udah kangen ;;w;; Ah tapi, smirking-nya itu seksi kayak biasanya :"| *plak* Ayo, mari kita nikmati Arc terbaru dan terakhir ini XDD Saya menantikan kemunculan Grimmy lagi~ ehehehe... Dan ternyata... musuh terakhirnya tuh Quincy ya, ga kepikiran ke situ sebelumnya -_-" *ORZ***

Enjoy~

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura**

**September 2010**

_Tok. Tok._

Pintu kayu diketuk dengan pelan, namun dijamin masih bisa terdengar jelas dari seberang ruangan. Rukia menghela nafas panjang ketika tidak ada satu pun jawaban dari dalam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Membenarkan posisi nampan berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas minum di tangan kiri, perlahan ia membuka pintu dan perhatiannya tertuju langsung pada sosok yang kini tengah terduduk di kaki tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh selimut, sehingga nampak hanya berupa onggokan kain tebal.

Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan figur tersebut setelah meletakkan nampan disebelahnya. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk pelan sisi yang ia akui sebagai pundak dari sang figur, "Luppi... Aku membawakan makanan untukmu." Entah karena suaranya, atau sentuhannya, tubuh Luppi terlonjak kaget, sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

Mengerutkan alis karena Luppi malah membelakanginya, Rukia menambahkan, "Kau harus makan. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan sama sekali, mustahil kau—"

"URUSAI!"

Tidak sedikit pun rasa kaget terpancar di wajah Rukia ketika Luppi mendadak berbalik dan mencengkeram lehernya, tidak keras, hanya sekedar menempel saja. Sudah berkali-kali setiap ia mengajak bicara sang Antenor, yang bersangkutan selalu marah. Jadi, yang sekarang pun tidak mengherankan, dan Rukia sendiri mengerti betul mengapa Luppi bertingkah begini.

Dan seolah terdasar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya, Luppi menarik kedua tangannya kembali, seolah-olah leher yang dicengkeramnya itu mengeluarkan kejutan listrik. "S-_Sorry_... Aku cuma..." Menggelengkan kepala, Luppi kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya, "... Aku... Tidak bisa makan dalam keadaan begini. Aku... Ini salahku mengapa sekarang Ichigo... Kalau saja... Kalau saja, waktu itu aku tidak memanggilnya... pasti... pasti..."

Luppi kembali terdiam.

Tapi diamnya itu mengindikasikan kalau ia kembali menangis, rutinitas yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu ia lakukan. Dan Rukia tahu itu. Makanya, wanita mungil itu pun memilih untuk beranjak, "Kali ini jangan lupa makan makananmu. Aku ingin kau bisa berdiri tegak ketika Ichigo tersadar nanti." Dengan sengaja, ia tidak menutup pintu kamar Ichigo... Iya. Semenjak Ichigo masuk di rumah sakit, Luppi mengurung diri di kamar sang dokter muda. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, berkata seharusnya ia begini... seharusnya ia begitu...

Helaan nafas.

Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kekasihnya, Shiro, yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Kepala sang pria Albino yang bersandaran dengan punggung sofa, kini sedang terpejam, seolah tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, seolah tengah berdoa.

Kembali, helaan nafas.

Pria di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak ada yang mengerti. Tidakkah mereka tahu, bahwa dirinya bukan wanita yang bisa selalu kuat, yang bisa menerima berita bahwa sahabat baiknya memiliki kemungkinan tidak akan sadar lagi? Yang ingin menangis itu dia, sialan...

Lengan besar yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat Rukia sempat tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan pandangannya mulai berair ketika Shiro menariknya ke pelukannya. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada sang pria Albino, dan mulai menangis.

_Ichigo_...

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**September 2010**

_Pip... Pip... Pip..._

Berapa kali ia berharap untuk tidak pernah mendengar suara itu lagi semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu? Renji sama sekali tidak bisa menghitungnya. _Haha_. Kalau dipikir kembali, dibandingkan dengan kecintaannya kepada binatang, mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasannya yang sebenarnya ketika memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia kedokteran, mulai sering tidak masuk kuliah ketika pelajaran diharuskan untuk praktik di rumah sakit yang sesungguhnya.

Renji benci rumah sakit.

Dan ia lebih benci lagi, jika di rumah sakit itu terdapat salah seorang yang ia kenal dekat, dengan status sebagai pasien.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Semenjak memasuki ruangan ICU, Renji sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi bersandar di dinding yang berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan jendela besar yang menampakkan ruangan di mana alasan ia berada di tempat yang ia benci berasal. Kedua tangan bersembunyi di dalam kantung jeans hitam kusam yang ia kenakan, surai merah panjang ia biarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian tattoo di wajahnya, dan t-shirt abu-abu polos yang melekat pada dada bidangnya. Sementara itu, kedua irisnya pun hanya terfokus pada satu titik, di mana surai oranye yang kini terbalut perban tercermin jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Tatapannya begitu lekat, begitu tajam, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa kembali menatap sepasang iris _cinnamon_ yang biasanya selalu memandang ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar, atau emosi lain yang hanya diperlihatkan padanya ketika pemilik sepasang iris _cinnamon_ itu membutuhkan tempat untuk bicara dari hati ke hati.

Tapi, tidak. Kedua kelopak mata yang mengurung kedua iris tersebut, masih begitu lekat tertutup.

Tidak jauh beberapa langkah dari Renji, terdapat figur lain yang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Figur itu berdiri tepat di hadapan jendela kaca dengan punggung menatap Renji, dan tanpa bertanya pun, pria bersurai merah itu sudah bisa mengira berapa lama sang pria berada di sana, diam, tidak bergerak, dan tidak berbicara. Yang pasti, lebih lama darinya karena ketika ia datang, pria itu sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu.

Grimmjow, saat itu tidak seperti biasanya, di mana ia selalu memperhatikan penampilannya jika berada di tempat umum, mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang kusut dengan kancing yang terbuka seluruhnya, sehingga terlihat dengan jelas semua lekuk otot tubuh depan, serta bekas luka sayat yang memanjang dari pundak kiri hingga pinggang kanan. Surai biru yang biasanya selalu tersisir rapi ke belakang dengan menggunakan gel, kini jatuh dengan bebas menutupi kedua mata yang diyakini terus menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Renji. Ia terus berdiri mematung di posisi yang sama, tidak bergerak walau seujung jari pun, dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa suster muda yang melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah ketika mendapati dengan jelas bentuk otot perut dan dada bidangnya yang tidak tertutup apa pun.

Terlihat jelas, ketika pagi itu Grimmjow terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung menuju ruangan di mana Ichigo dirawat.

Tepukan ringan di pundaknya, hanya membuat Grimmjow melirikkan kedua bola matanya untuk kemudian mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri di sampingnya, mengulurkan kantung plastik berisi makanan padanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Grimmjow menerima kantung plastik tersebut, dan menjatuhkan kembali tangannya yang menggenggam erat kantung plastik itu di sisi tubuhnya, mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan demi memperhatikan gerakan turun-naik dada kekasihnya yang terbaring di dalam ruangan dalam tempo yang sangat pelan.

_Katanya, jika respirator di mulutnya diangkat, maka Ichigo tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi_.

Grimmjow menggertakkan gigi ketika mengingat satu dari sekian banyak penjelasan dokter yang pernah diberikan padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ulquiorra hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan musuh lamanya ketika SMA. _Yeah_, ia dan Grimmjow pada kenyataannya pernah satu sekolah, dan hubungan keduanya tidak pernah berada dalam kategori 'baik'. Bagaimana pun juga, 'dingin' dan 'panas' adalah hal yang bertentangan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu pria bersurai biru itu kembali setelah lulus SMA, apalagi membayangkan kalau pria itu merupakan orang yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya, Renji. Mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah orang yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Ichigo ini, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk memaksakan perasaannya sendiri.

Tepat pada saat Ulquiorra mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Renji, kekasihnya itu mengangguk ke arahnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan, lebih dulu ia menjauh dari ruangan disusul dengan Renji setelah mengatakan, "Sampai besok, Grimmjow." pada Grimmjow yang hanya membalasnya dengan gerutuan ringan.

Lama setelah Renji dan Ulquiorra pergi, Grimmjow tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun, seolah ada akar yang menahan pergerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi pada kenyataannya ia hanya tidak ingin bergerak saja. Khawatir jika ia bergerak sedikit pun, maka ia akan kehilangan _momen_ ketika sesuatu terjadi pada Ichigo.

_Ichigo..._

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak ia melihat Ichigo... _Ichigo_... terbaring di aspal jalanan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, dan mobil sedan yang ringsek berada tidak jauh dari tubuhnya, serta bekas roda ban yang tercetak, yang menandakan seberapa keras pengemudinya mengerem walau akhirnya percuma. Tidak ada darah, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau justru pendarahan itu terjadi di dalam. Dan darah baru keluar ketika tubuh Ichigo dipindahkan... ketika kekasihnya itu terus muntah darah dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya selama perjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Ichigo menderita patah tulang bahu, lengan, serta rusuk dan kaki... pada intinya, seluruh bagian kanan tubuhnya _hampir_ bisa dikatakan hancur. Tapi, yang paling parah adalah luka di kepalanya karena membentur tiang lampu jalan dengan sangat keras, bahkan lampu jalan itu sampai bengkok. Grimmjow selalu meringis ketika membayangkan besarnya benturan yang dialami kekasihnya itu.

"Kau masih di sini, Jaegerjaquez?"

Pikiran Grimmjow buyar seketika, dan menoleh ke arah seorang pria tua berjanggut tipis serta mengenakan jas dokter yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Pria itu tidak menatap ke arahnya, tetapi ke arah pria muda yang kini terbaring di ruang dalam. Grimmjow mengenal pria itu tidak lama setelah Ichigo tiba di rumah sakit, Isshin, ayah dari kekasihnya itu yang juga merupakan seorang dokter.

"... Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Kasur di rumah sakit ini tidak didesain untuk merilekskan tubuh." lanjut Isshin dengan tidak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu putra yang ia miliki.

Grimmjow tidak menjawab, dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia berdiri di posisinya, ia bergerak menuju kursi panjang yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, duduk di sana, dan mulai membuka bento yang dibelikan oleh Ulquiorra untuknya. Sepenuh apa pun pikirannya saat itu, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kewajibannya untuk tetap sehat agar ketika Ichigo sadar nanti, orang pertama yang akan kekasihnya itu lihat, adalah dirinya.

"Ancamanku tiga hari lalu masih berlaku, Pak tua."

Kalian pikir Grimmjow dengan mudah mendapatkan kamar untuknya bermalam sembari terus menunggui Ichigo? Pria bersurai biru itu mengancam akan menghancurkan peralatan rumah sakit jika ia tidak mendapatkan izinnya. Dan kesungguhannya saat itu, membuat para pegawai rumah sakit tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengabulkan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menjauhkanku dari Ichi."

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**Januari 2011**

Empat bulan.

Empat bulan berlalu sudah namun masih juga belum ada tanda-tanda Ichigo akan sadar dari komanya. Yang berbeda, hanya berbagai perban yang menempel di tubuhnya sebelum ini, sudah dilepaskan semua. Beberapa orang yang rajin menengok di bulan pertama, kini semakin berkurang, mereka orang-orang yang sudah mulai kehilangan harapan, dan tidak bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa Ichigo akan sadar kembali.

Mereka kehilangan harapan.

Keigo dan Tatsuki adalah salah satu diantaranya. Mereka berhenti mengunjungi Ichigo di bulan ketiga, tidak tahan melihat teman yang mereka tahu biasanya selalu sehat, namun kini terus terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan kenyataan kalau alat bantu pernafasan dicabut, maka Ichigo hanya tinggal nama.

"Ichi-nii... Aku kangen Ichi-nii..." Yuzu yang mengunjungi Ichigo semenjak pagi, hanya bisa terus menangis setiap kali pandangannya tertuju pada figur sang kakak yang terbaring lemah. Karin yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat jauh lebih kuat, walau sebenarnya ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tahu, kalau pun menangis, belum tentu bisa menyembuhkan Ichigo. Jadi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengelus pelan punggung kembarannya.

Isshin yang mendekati keduanya, menghentikan langkahnya beberapa saat untuk melihat kedua putri kembarnya yang saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Ia benci perannya sebagai seorang dokter sekarang ini, ia benci dengan apa yang akan ia katakan berikutnya, tetapi bagaimana pun harus ia lakukan.

_Sudah saatnya mereka pasrahkan mengenai Ichigo._

Menghela nafas panjang, Isshin melangkahkan kembali kakinya mendekati kedua putrinya, "Karin, Yuzu..."

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Apartemen Grimmjow**

**Januari 2011**

"Grimmjow, tenangkan dirimu! Kalau kau terus begini, hanya tinggal waktu kau menyusul Ichigo terbaring di rumah sakit!"

"Memangnya kau pikir selama ini apa yang kuinginkan? ! Aku hanya ingin bersama Ichi, tapi kalian terus saja berusaha memisahkanku dengannya! Lepas, Nelliel! Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit!"

"KAIEN! KAIEEEEN!"

Kaien yang semenjak tadi berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, berlari menuju kamar Grimmjow ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendecak kencang saat melihat Grimmjow berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Nelliel yang bersusah payah menahan tubuh sang pria agar tidak pergi ke mana pun. Grimmjow yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan terus berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, pada akhirnya ambruk dua minggu yang lalu. Dan agar sang pria bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang walau pun harus membawa serta infus.

Baik Nelliel mau pun Kaien, sudah bisa menebak bahwa Grimmjow akan terus tertidur selama berhari-hari, dan ternyata dugaan mereka itu memang benar. Grimmjow tertidur terus selama 8 hari berturut-turut karena kelelahan, ditambah pula dengan obat tidur yang sengaja mereka berikan agar waktu istirahat sang pria menjadi lebih panjang. Dan beberapa hari setelah sadar, tubuh Grimmjow masih lemah untuk bisa memberontak minta dikembalikan ke rumah sakit, untuk terus berada di dekat Ichigo.

Tapi semenjak bangun tadi pagi, kelihatannya kekuatan Grimmjow sudah mulai kembali... walau hanya sebagian... dan ia terus berusaha kembali ke rumah sakit dengan cara apa pun.

Sebenarnya, Kaien bersedia mempersilahkan Grimmjow untuk pergi, tetapi Nelliel yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya itu, bersikukuh untuk membuat Grimmjow terus berada di apartemennya selama beberapa hari ke depan lagi. Jadi, untuk sekarang, yang bisa Kaien lakukan, hanya menuruti keinginan tunangannya itu, dan terus menahan Grimmjow dari keluar apartemen... juga turun dari kasur. Pokoknya, pria bersurai biru itu hanya diizinkan untuk pergi ke toilet saja, tidak lebih.

Setelah merusakkan satu lampu meja, serta mengacak-acak kasur, akhirnya Grimmjow berhenti memberontak dan hanya tidur terlentang di lantai. Kelelahan. Tenaganya masih belum pulih seutuhnya. Sementara Kaien duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya, dan Nelliel sudah kembali ke dapur untuk menengok masakan yang tengah dibuat.

"... Aku mencintainya, kau tahu...?"

Menelan ludah dan terengah-engah, Kaien menjawab pelan, "Yeah..." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki tempat tidur yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Sekarang ini kedua iris hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah wajah Grimmjow yang tanpa ekspresi, yang hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"... _Fuck_..." Grimmjow menggeram, "Sebelumnya, kupikir aku akan merinding jika ada pria yang menyatakan cintanya padaku... Kupikir aku... _normal_... Heheh... Aku _normal_, aku tahu, tapi... Aku tidak bisa juga menyembunyikan perasaan senangku ketika tahu dia selama ini menyimpan perasaan padaku..."

Kaien tidak menjawab dan hanya membiarkan Grimmjow terus mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pria itu butuh mengeluarkan semua _unek-unek_ agar lega dan bisa berpikir jernih kembali. Dan Kaien lebih dari senang untuk mendengarkan. Selama mengenal Grimmjow, ia sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ditambah, setiap kali nama Ichigo keluar dari mulut Grimmjow, Kaien bisa melihat seulas senyum mengembang di wajah sang pria, membuatnya tidak bisa jika tidak tersenyum balik.

"... Aku menikmati ketika ia marah padaku... ketika ia menunjukkan kerutan dahinya yang khas itu ke arahku..." lanjut Grimmjow, "Dan aku sangat suka ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang aku tahu hanya untukku... dan kemudian aku menjadi... serakah. Aku ingin lebih. Aku menginginkannya lebih besar dari ia yang menginginkanku. Tapi... Tapi aku selalu mundur... _Fuck_..." Kali ini Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap lurus ke arah pria yang selama ini ia anggap seperti kakak. Figur yang sudah ia kenal selama lebih dari 20 tahun. "... Tapi aku takut... Ini pertama kalinya aku menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria, aku takut kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, maka ia tidak akan puas..."

Kaien mendengus. Walau ini pertama kalinya Grimmjow mengakui kalau ia merasakan takut atau khawatir, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa kaget. Gombal sih, tapi yang namanya cinta pada kenyataannya memang sering kali membuat seseorang bertingkah diluar kebiasaan. Pria bersurai biru dihadapannya itu pun bukan pengecualian, "Kau tahu... Jika kulihat dari sifat Ichigo, dia akan membantumu. Tenang saja... _Damn_, Grimmy, padahal biasanya kalau kamu ingin seks, kamu langsung terjang sa—Uff!" Tertawa-tawa kecil, Kaien mengelus sisi pinggangnya yang ditendang oleh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow saat itu tidak membalas perkataannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, dan beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar dering ponsel yang ternyata milik Kaien. Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, Kaien mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara sebentar dengan orang yang berada di seberang sambungan. Grimmjow dibuat mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika ponsel itu diberikan padanya, "Dari Isshin. Katanya ia ingin bicara denganmu. Penting..." sahut Kaien.

Wajah Grimmjow saat mendengar nama dari ayah kekasihnya itu langsung menengang. Untuk beberapa saat, ia nampak ragu meraih ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Kaien sebelum kemudian menempelkan benda penghubung itu dengan telinganya, sementara jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

_Kami-sama... Jangan katakan kalau..._

"Yeah? A-ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Bisa ia dengar di seberang sambungan sana Isshin berdehem pelan dan menarik nafas sebelum berbicara, **"Grimmjow, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Aku merasa kau sebagai kekasih anakku, diharuskan ada di sini ketika aku melepaskan respiratornya."**

Rasanya bagaikan ditimpa berton-ton es batu, wajah Grimmjow dalam seketika langsung memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jantungnya masih berdetak, atau ia masih bernafas atau tidak. Selama berada di rumah sakit sebelumnya, ia pernah beberapa kali berbicara dengan Isshin, dan ia tahu kalau pria tua itu tidak pernah kehilangan harapan akan kesembuhan Ichigo. Dan sekarang mendadak mengatakan ingin melepaskan respirator yang menopang kehidupan Ichigo? Apa pria itu sudah gila?

Apa... pria itu akhirnya memutuskan menyerah hanya karena selama koma 4 bulan ini Ichigo tidak pernah menunjukkan kemajuan?

"... Kau bercanda... kan?" Grimmjow yang mulai terkekeh-kekeh membuat Kaien mengernyitkan dahi, tapi pria itu menahan diri untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Untuk sesaat kembali hening, **"... Kutunggu kau hingga sejam lagi."**

Dan Isshin pun memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Grimmjow.

"Grimm?" Akhirnya Kaien memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ketika melihat Grimmjow menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Ichigo..." Ia menggeram ketika Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik pria itu hingga ke rumah sakit. "Nelliel! Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Isshin hingga membuat Grimmjow membatu seperti sekarang ini, dan ia tahu apa pun yang pria tua itu katakan, pastilah hal yang buruk.

Tapi, semoga saja bukan yang terburuk.

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**Januari 2011**

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? BAGAIMANA BISA?

Bagaimana bisa Isshin mengatakan dengan mudahnya kalau ia akan mengangkat respirator yang menopang kehidupan putra satu-satunya begitu saja? Tidak mengindahkan tangisan kedua gadis kembar yang memintanya untuk memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Dan apa pun yang ia katakan, yang ia teriakkan, sama sekali tidak membuat dokter tua itu berhenti.

Ia tetap akan melepaskan respirator yang Ichigo kenakan.

"Aku melepaskan respirator dari Ichigo bukan karena aku sudah menyerah, tapi aku dan Ryuuken memutuskan untuk mencoba melihat apakah anakku itu bisa bernafas tanpa respirator ataukah tidak." adalah kata-kata terakhir Isshin sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter lagi yang bersurai keperakan, yang diyakini bernama Ryuuken.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu diluar, melihat dari kaca jendela ke arah mana takdir kehidupan Ichigo akan berkata. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menonton. Dalam geramannya, Grimmjow pun hanya bisa memukul dinding rumah sakit hingga dimarahi oleh suster yang lewat, sebelum setelahnya dihentikan oleh Kaien dan ia beranjak kembali berdiri tepat di depan kaca jendela. Di sampingnya, Yuzu menggenggam erat mantel yang ia kenakan dan menangis sesegukan. Empat bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat keduanya dekat, dan cukup untuk membuat Yuzu serta Karin menerima dirinya sebagai kekasih dari kakak kesayangan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Yuzu, Karin justru tidak mau didekati oleh orang lain. Gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya duduk di lantai dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangan-tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shiro? Apa dia tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Kaien.

"... Karena beberapa minggu ini ia dan Luppi tinggal di tempat Rukia, mereka baru akan sampai kurang lebih 2 jam lagi." Karin menjawab dengan wajah yang masih ia sembunyikan.

Kaien menghela nafas, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya sebentar, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Karin dan memeluk gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Awalnya Karin menolak, namun dengan segera luluh ketika kepalanya dibelai lembut oleh Nelliel yang kini terjongkok dihadapannya. Tubuh Karin yang bergetar, menandakan kalau gadis itu menangis, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang dialirkan. Karena gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menunjukkan sisi lemah.

Setakut apa pun ia saat itu.

Grimmjow yang semenjak tadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, mulai menahan nafas ketika para dokter di dalam ruangan saling mengangguk satu sama lain, dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu alat yang menempel di tubuh Ichigo. Ketika akhirnya respirator dijauhkan dari mulut pucat sang pria bersurai oranye, Karin, Kaien, dan Nelliel sudah berdiri dan melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Grimmjow. Para dokter dan perawat yang berada di dalam ruangan sama-sama menahan nafas dan menunggu.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka masih bisa melihat dada Ichigo yang naik-turun walau lemah. Ketika selama semenit, Ichigo masih bisa bernafas tanpa alat bantu, semua yang ada menghela nafas lega dan seulas senyum mulai berkembang di wajah masing-masingnya. Grimmjow yang melihat dari balik kaca jendela pun kini menempelkan wajahnya dengan kaca, dan berbisik, "Ichi..." Namun nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat Ichigo yang setelah melakukan satu tarikan nafas terakhir, langsung diam.

Tidak ada dada yang naik-turun.

Tidak ada yang bernafas.

Berhenti.

"Detak jantungnya terus menurun dan nafasnya sudah benar-benar berhenti... DOKTER!"

"Ia terkena shock, cepat lakukan resusitasi[1]!"

Dalam keadaan panik, namun tetap sigap, seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung bergerak. Seorang perawat menengadahkan kepala Ichigo dan menempelkan BVM[2] ke mulutnya, sementara Isshin mulai memompa jantung Ichigo dengan cara manual. Menekan-nekan dada putranya itu dengan tekanan yang diperlukan.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii...!" Yuzu terus berteriak dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, hingga kedua kakinya menyerah dan ia terduduk di lantai. Karin saat itu hanya bisa terpaku dengan gigi yang menggeretak dan tangan yang terkepal di permukaan kaca jendela. Wajahnya nampak marah, tetapi sebenarnya ia tengah berusaha memberikan tenaganya kepada sang kakak... jika hal itu memang mungkin.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HANYA AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA, PAK TUA? ! !" Tanpa mempedulikan pasien yang lain, Grimmjow memukul keras kaca dihadapannya yang secara ajaib tidak pecah, nampak lebih tebal daripada yang terlihat. "ICHIGO, KAU SIALAN! AKU AKAN TERUS MEMBENCIMU KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUKA MATAMU!" Grimmjow tidak akan membiarkan Ichigo pergi begitu saja. Tidak ketika ia menjadikan Ichigo sebagai orang yang berarti baginya, walau pun kepada Tuhan yang menciptakannya, tidak akan pernah ia serahkan. Lagipula, Grimmjow itu Atheis, ia tidak pernah percaya kepada yang namanya Tuhan.

Kalau Ichigo bisa sehat kembali dan terus bersamanya sampai tua nanti, baru akan ia pikirkan untuk percaya.

_Kalau ia ingat untuk memikirkan hal lain selain kekasihnya itu_.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow mengumpat ketika merasakan kedua kakinya tidak lagi tahan menopang tubuhnya. Ia biarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan nafasnya yang terasa berat. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang, sementara mulutnya masih terus mengumpatkan hal yang sama. Ia tidak melihat ketika Nelliel tersenyum sumringah dengan air mata masih membasahi pipi saat wanita muda itu melihat nafas Ichigo yang kembali.

Grimmjow yang masih belum menyadari sekelilingnya, tertinggal di belakang ketika yang lain diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Teplakan keras dari sisi belakang kepalanya barulah membuat pria bersurai biru itu mendongak... untuk kemudian menangkap wajah Kaien yang menyengir lebar. Ia mengikuti sang pria yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penuh tanda tanya, dan kedua iris birunya langsung melebar saat melihat dua iris _cinnamon_ yang terbuka sedikit, sebelum setelahnya kembali tertutup. Menyisakan hanya dada yang naik-turun secara stabil-lah yang menandakan bahwa Ichigo masih hidup.

Bibir bawah Grimmjow mulai bergetar, dan ia bisa merasakan aliran panas mengenai pipinya, dan ketika sadar kalau dirinya ternyata menangis, Grimmjow sudah berada di sebelah Ichigo dan menciumi wajah kekasihnya itu tanpa henti.

.

**TBC**

.

**Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, SBB bakalan keluar besok atau malam ini, setelahnya menyusul WCMTP. Maaf kalau saya updatenya lama banget ya. Setelah update SBB kemarin ini, ternyata sakit saya malah tambah parah, jadi butuh waktu istirahat lebih ^^' Kalau ada prosedur kedokteran yg salah, saya mohon maaf. Bukan bidang saya soalnya -_-' Jadi, saya cuma ngorek luarnya aja...  
><strong>

**Review pls?**

* * *

><p><em>[1] Tindakan ini didasarkan pada 3 pemeriksaan yang disebut langkah-langkah ABC resusitasi: Airway (saluran napas), Breathing (bernafas), dan Circulation (peredaran darah). Untuk orang yang tidak sadar, ikuti urutan ABC sebelum memberikan pertolongan lain.<em>

_[2] BVM: A bag valve mask, abbreviated to BVM and sometimes known by the proprietary name Ambu bag, is a hand-held device used to provide positive pressure ventilation to a patient who is not breathing or who is breathing inadequately._


	14. Chapter 14

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose:** Nasib Byakuya bakalan segera diketahui kok. Tunggu aja ya ;)

**Yukinaia:** WCMTP setelah saya update SBB ya. Semoga ga begitu lama =) Saya liat aja nanti mana yang bisa update lebih cepat.

**Zanpaku nee:** Iyah... Tanggal ultah Shiro agak aneh emang. Saya juga selama ini ngiranya dia ultahnya sama kayak Ichigo, makanya kaget banget pas dikasih tau .3."

**Pichachan:** Wkwkwkwk... Baguslah kalo dirimu sampai jantungan, sayang~ ;) *plak* Tapi tenang, ga bakalan berakhir sedih kok ini cerita =))

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** I-Ini update-nya... Gomen ne lama... ;;w;; Chapter susah ini... *ORZ*

**ndoek:** Ohohoho... Mengenai keadaan Ichigo, monggo temukan sendiri di sini 8) Semoga kamu ga benci saya setelahnya T^T *eh*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Chibi Dan / Aoi LawLight / Arya Angevin / / astia aoi / Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 14**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Beware of OOC-ness and ****cheesiness****...**

Enjoy~

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**Januari 2011**

Ketika ia pertama kali membuka kembali matanya dalam kesadaran yang terisi perlahan, segala yang ia lihat adalah warna putih. Berkabut. Semuanya begitu berbayang, dan pandangannya kesulitan untuk bisa fokus. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Lalu warna biru mulai memenuhi pandangannya.

"... I-Ichi?"

Suara yang rasanya begitu ia kenal, memanggil nama yang ia yakini sebagai namanya. Suara berat seorang pria yang serak, dan kental oleh pertanda dari kurangnya istirahat yang diambil.

"Ggh..."

Yeah.

Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hanya pria itu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Pria yang memiliki nilai penting dalam hidupnya, si pemilik sepasang iris biru dalam bagaikan lautan yang memendam banyak emosi. Ia tahu namanya... yeah. "... Gr-... Guh..." Tapi, kenapa tidak bisa ia ucapkan? Di saat dirinya begitu merindukan nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, di saat ia ingin terus mengucapkan nama itu sampai suaranya benar-benar habis... atau saat ini sudah habis duluan sebelum ia sempat memanggil namanya kembali?

Pandangannya yang beberapa saat lalu masih buram, kini perlahan mulai menjernih memperjelas wajah yang saat ini tengah memandang lurus ke arahnya. Surai biru yang berantakan dan dibiarkan terjatuh di depan kening, kedua alis yang berkerut, serta sepasang iris biru yang menatapnya sambil menahan air mata yang keras kepala ia tahan. Juga kantung mata yang nampak menghitam, "Ichigo... Kau... Kau sudah sadar..." Kekehan yang bergetar terdengar dari sela-sela bibir yang nampak pucat, dan Ichigo menarik nafas dalam.

Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan pada pria di hadapannya ini. Sangat banyak. Tidak terhitung. Tetapi, bahkan namanya saja tidak bisa ia ucapkan, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya? Ia membuka mulutnya, memaksakan pita suaranya bergetar, beberapa kali ia menelan ludah kering sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Tapi tetap, tidak bisa ia keluarkan nama itu dari mulutnya.

Kenapa?

Apa ia sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara?

"Sshh... Shhh... Ichi..." Belaian lembut yang ia terima di pipinya, akhirnya membuat air matanya jatuh. Kekesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan hal sesuai keinginannya mulai membuatnya frustasi. "Tidak apa, Ichi. Jangan paksakan pita suaramu. Empat bulan kau mengalami koma, tidak mengherankan jika tubuhmu tidak bisa melakukan sesuai perintah otakmu."

_Berisik..._

_Sialan kau, Grimmjow._

_Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu seberapa pun besarnya kau ingin...!_

Kalau saja saat ini ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, bisa dipastikan ia tengah mengerang kesal. Karena bisa saja suaranya memang hilang. Tapi, rasa khawatirnya perlahan menghilang ketika merasakan kecupan ringan di dahinya. Ia buka kembali matanya yang sempat ia paksakan untuk terpejam, berpandangan lurus dengan sepasang iris biru yang menatap penuh kelembutan ke arahnya, "Tunggulah. Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Dengan dua tepukan ringan di pipinya, Grimmjow pun melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dan ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

_Barusan Grimmjow mengecup keningnya? Kenapa?_

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**Februari 2011**

"A... i... u... e... o..."

Satu anggukan kecil, dan pria berkacamata yang merupakan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas perawatannya itu menulis sesuatu di notes yang dibawanya semenjak tadi. Dari ayahnya, Ichigo tahu kalau nama pria itu adalah Ishida Ryuuken, rekan kerja sang Ayah yang juga seorang dokter. "Baiklah. Dari hasil tesmu, kelihatannya kau sudah mulai bisa berbicara dengan lancar walau masih belum bisa berteriak. Tanganmu pun sudah bisa menggenggam dan mengangkat sesuatu walau terbatas... mulai besok kau sudah diizinkan untuk memulai terapimu, Kurosaki-kun." jelas sang Dokter.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika Ryuuken akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Entah kenapa, tapi dokter itu membuatnya sangat tegang. Mungkin karena orang itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa dinginnya kepada pasien. Kalau bisa, ingin sih sebenarnya ia meminta Ayahnya itu untuk mengganti dokter yang menjadi penanggung-jawabnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Yo, Ichi. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah pintu masuk, senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Ichigo ketika melihat Renji serta Shiro berjalan ke arahnya, "Renji! Shiro! _Maan_... Ryuuken bilang aku bisa memulai terapiku besok." Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah seperti perempuan yang berada di sebelah Shiro. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum ke arah sang pemuda.

Saat itu ia merasa melihat sesuatu berkilat di kedua iris sang pemuda. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ketahui apa.

Mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Ichigo, Shiro mendengus, "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, memanggil nama orang lain seenaknya seperti itu." Ia mengeplak ringan kepala Ichigo yang ia ketahui sudah tidak apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan sesaat setelah benturan keras itu terjadi beberapa bulan lalu.

Menanggapinya, Ichigo hanya mengerutkan dahi dan menjulurkan lidah kekanakan ke arah kembaran Albinonya itu.

Walau tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun, Shiro merasa kalau kembarannya itu sifatnya agak berubah. Tidak. Bukan berubah, tapi nampak kembali seperti dulu. Seenaknya seolah tidak tahu sopan santun, kekanakkan dengan emosi yang mudah dipancing, dan seingatnya ketika pertama kembali bertemu dengan Ichigo beberapa bulan yang lalu, kerutan dahi yang biasa selalu ada di wajah sang pria bersurai oranye sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi, sekarang skalanya kembali seperti ketika SMA dulu.

Dahi selalu berkerut, kapan pun, dan di mana pun, dalam keadaan apa pun.

Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau hal itu hanya dikarenakan Ichigo baru sadar kembali dari komanya seminggu yang lalu dan masih dalam keadaan linglung.

"I~CHI~GOOO~CHAA~N!"

Sebelum sempat Isshin menghantamkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo yang nampak tidak siap akan serangan mendadak, Shiro dengan mudahnya menyarangkan tepalak kakinya yang bersepatu ke wajah pria dewasa yang ia sebut sebagai ayah itu. "DAD! APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU ITU? ! ICHI BARU SADAR SEMINGGU YANG LALU, TAPI KAU SUDAH MEMULAI KEMBALI 'SURPRISE ATTACK'MU ITU? ! !"

Grimmjow yang semenjak tadi berada di belakang Isshin hanya bisa tercengang menatap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sifat Isshin yang sebenarnya semenjak bertemu sang pria beberapa bulan lalu ketika ia pertama kali membawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya Ichigo memang selalu menolak ketika ia mengatakan ingin mengunjungi keluarganya, sekarang rasanya ia tahu apa yang menjadi alasan kekasihnya itu selalu menolak.

Di saat ketika pengunjung lainnya sedang ribut satu sama lain, Grimmjow mendekati Ichigo yang mengernyitkan dahi ke arah Isshin. Kelihatannya kesal karena tidak bisa membalas tingkah ayahnya itu. "Hei, Ichi. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan juga, Grimmjow mengecup bibir Ichigo, dan agak mengerutkan dahi ketika merasa tubuh Ichigo menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali rileks dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa mengangkat gelasku sendiri sekarang." Sebagai buktinya, Ichigo pun kemudian mengangkat gelas yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya dan menyengir lebar ke arah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Ichigo pun terkekeh dan menunjukkan seringai khasnya pada sang kekasih, "Bagus. Semakin cepat kau sembuh, semakin cepat pula kuberikan kejutan padamu."

"... Kejutan?"

Ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang langsung berubah begitu sumringah ketika mendengar kata 'kejutan', hampir membuat Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Yep. Tidak akan kuberikan clue-nya sebelum kau bisa berjalan sejauh 10 langkah."

"Lama banget." Memasang wajah cemberut, Ichigo kemudian celingukan mencari sesuatu sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah Isshin, "Dad? Ke mana Karin dan Yuzu? Kupikir mereka akan datang hari ini?"

"Mereka sedang ada kerja kelompok yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." jawab Isshin sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian kedua tangan Shiro di lehernya.

"Lalu Mom? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semenjak aku sadar."

Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan membeku tanpa terkecuali. Wajah mereka memucat ketika berhadapan dengan wajah Ichigo yang nampak polos, tidak menyadari kesalahan dari apa yang ia ucapkan, "Ichigo... Apa yang... Apa yang kau katakan?" Dalam ketegangannya, Shiro melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Isshin. Jantungnya berdebar kencang merasa apa yang selama ini ia khawatirkan nampaknya menjadi kenyataan. Dan melihat dari ekspresi wajah yang lainnya, kelihatannya mereka pun berpikiran sama.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mom... Meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu."

Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang memucat dengan kedua mata yang membelalak, "... Eh?"

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**Februari 2011**

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau ingatannya hilang secara random." Ryuuken berbalik di kursinya dan kembali menatap Isshin yang berdiri di seberang meja. Ia menunjukkan gambar _invert_ pada rekannya itu dan menunjuk pada salah satu titik, "Dari hasil CT-Scan sesaat setelah kecelakaan, menunjukkan kalau beberapa bagian otaknya nampak rusak. Tapi, kuyakinkan padamu, para dokter yang mengoperasinya telah berhasil memperbaiki semuanya, walau tidak 100 persen, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup." Menghela nafas, dokter bersurai perak itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursinya, "Jadi, aku tidak begitu kaget mendengar anakmu itu melupakan beberapa kejadian dalam hidupnya. Kau masih harus bersyukur, Isshin, karena ia tidak melupakan semuanya."

Isshin yang berharap tidak ada bukti kecelakaan yang akan 'berbekas' pada Ichigo, hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Yah, kau benar. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menceritakan kembali yang ia lupa, dan berharap setelahnya ia akan ingat dengan sendirinya. Begitu bukan?"

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Ryuuken akhirnya menjawab, "Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar, sebagai seorang Ayah, dan sebagai seorang dokter." Dengan langkah yang nampak lebih berat daripada sebelumnya, Isshin berjalan keluar ruangan Ryuuken. Di luar, ia beradu pandang dengan Luppi yang nampaknya tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang menunggu dengan tenang di ruangan Ichigo. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali menunduk pada posisinya, dan Isshin berjalan mendekatinya.

Isshin yang terkadang 'mengganggu' hubungan via skype antara Ichigo dan Shiro, sudah mengetahui dengan betul siapa Luppi.

"Dia melupakanku kan?"

Sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu merasa hatinya miris mendengar suara lirih yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda. Wajahnya yang menunduk, tidak bisa Isshin lihat dengan baik, tapi sudah bisa ia tebak seperti apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan di sana. Dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, Ichigo melupakan Luppi secara keseluruhan. Yang bisa Isshin berikan kepada sang pemuda saat ini hanya dekapan hangat yang _mungkin_ akan meringankan rasa sakit di hati sang Antenor.

Dibalik pundaknya yang gemetar, tidak terdengar isakan terlebih tangisan dari Luppi. Ia sudah pasrah, walau terasa menyakitkan. Karena dialah yang menyebabkan Ichigo celaka malam itu, jadi ia seharusnya sudah siap untuk menerima karmanya. "Aku akan pulang ke Amerika." ujarnya setelah beberapa saat membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Kurosaki tua. Luppi menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Isshin, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Isshin. Aku sudah menemukan seorang terapis yang sangat bagus untuk Ichigo. Akan kusuruh orang itu segera menemuimu."

Tatapan mata yang Luppi lemparkan padanya saat itu tidak terbesit sedikit pun rasa penyesalan di sana, dan hal itu membuat Isshin tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih, Luppi."

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura**

**Februari 2011**

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang kau kasihi? Walau tidak seluruhnya, tetapi orang itu pada kenyataannya hanya mengingat saat-saat kalian bertemu pertama kali, bukan saat di mana kalian mulai memadu kasih, memberikan dan mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ingat ketika kalian saling mengatakan cinta satu sama lain.

Kata sakit saja tidaklah cukup.

_"Aishiteru."_

Sampai kapan ia tidak akan mendengar kata itu lagi? Ia rindu, sangat rindu, akan bagaimana wajah itu saat mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Bagaimana senyum itu menghangatkan harinya yang melelahkan. Bagaimana ketika jemari-jemari itu bermain dengan rambutnya, membelai, dan memberikan pijatan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

_"Aishiteru ze, Grimmjow."_

Bagaimana suara _baritone_ nan lembut itu memanjakan pendengarannya, memesrakan hati yang semakin lama terasa semakin haus, tidak akan pernah terpuaskan jika tidak mendengar kalimat itu barang sehari saja.

Pernahkah kau merasakan, bagaimana kuatnya perasaanmu terhadap seseorang justru ketika orang itu berada begitu jauh?

Ia merasakannya. Grimmjow merasakannya dengan sangat jelas, hingga rasanya hatinya bisa segera hancur berkeping-keping setiap kali ia membayangkan senyum yang terarah padanya tidak akan lagi sama. Rasanya seperti berjalan mundur, tidak akan pernah bisa meraih kembali ke depan. Hal yang ia inginkan, yang _harus_ ia dapatkan, berada tepat dihadapannya, tetapi mengulurkan tangan saja tidak akan pernah cukup. Ia harus menghancurkan hatinya, dan kemudian memasangnya lagi perlahan... bersama-sama dengan orang yang ia inginkan.

Ia menginginkannya.

Grimmjow menginginkan Ichigo.

Dan Grimmjow sebagai seorang pria yang impulsif, selalu bergerak berdasarkan insting, menyerahkan semuanya terhadap kata hatinya yang akan selalu ia dahulukan, yang akan selalu ia anggap benar. Ia akan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal. Membangun perasaan keduanya secara perlahan namun pasti. Karena selupa apa pun, setidak-ingat apa pun, Ichigo tetaplah Ichigo. Hatinya tetaplah sama, dan akan selalu tersedia ruang untuknya.

Karena ia pun akan selalu menyediakan ruang untuk sang terkasih.

Kali ini biarlah dirinya yang melakukan pengejaran. Akan ia buktikan kalau mereka diciptakan memang untuk bersama.

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura, Rumah Sakit Karakura**

**Maret 2011**

Dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan kedua pandangan terfokus pada pria yang nampak jauh di hadapannya sana, Ichigo yang nafasnya sudah terasa berat mencoba kembali mengangkat kaki kirinya. Rasa sakit yang langsung menjalar, mau tidak mau jadi membuat Ichigo berpegangan pada pegangan besi di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia menggertakkan gigi, dan ketika dirasanya kakinya menyerah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, ia biarkan tubuhnya itu tersungkur ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebam yang terasa tidak mengenakan di telinga.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, membuatnya membuka kembali kedua matanya dan alisnya berkerut melihat sosok bersurai pink di atasnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kurosaki-san?" Szayel Aporro. Ahli terapi yang katanya dianjurkan oleh Luppi itu merupakan pria dengan warna rambut teraneh yang pernah Ichigo lihat. Bahkan menurutnya jauh lebih aneh daripada rambut biru Grimmjow. Pria itu sudah bersama dengannya semenjak kurang lebih 3 minggu yang lalu, dan caranya mengobati dengan tidak jarang memanas-manasi dirinya, mulai mencapai lapisan terakhir urat kesabaran Ichigo.

Tapi, harus dirinya sendiri akui, cara yang Szayel gunakan untuk memompa semangatnya untuk bisa berjalan normal lagi, merupakan cara yang paling efektif. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan, karena ia memang tidak suka diremehkan, apalagi dianggap tidak mampu.

"Berikan aku waktu istirahat 10 menit, setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi." jawab Ichigo enteng sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak bisa." Szayel mendengus, dan kemudian membantu Ichigo untuk duduk, "Kau sudah melakukan ini semenjak pagi, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan lagi saja besok." Ia yang bermaksud berdiri untuk mengambilkan kursi roda, terhenti ketika merasakan genggaman erat di lengannya. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat Ichigo menggunakan ekspresi kekeras-kepalaannya kembali.

"Tiga minggu..." Merasa emosinya mendadak naik, dengan susah payah Ichigo menahannya sehingga bicaranya jadi sambil menggertakkan gigi, "Sudah tiga minggu berlalu tetapi berjalan tujuh langkah saja aku mati-matian. Dengan proses selambat ini, aku tidak mau kalau harus dibuat menunggu lagi!" Tidak mengingat kalau saat ini dirinya berada di tengah-tengah pasien terapi lainnya, Ichigo akhirnya berteriak yang kemudian membuat pasien serta perawat lainnya melihat ke arahnya.

Melemparkan pandangan yang tidak kalah tajamnya kepada sang pria bersurai oranye, Szayel berkata dengan nada suara berat dan penuh keseriusan, "Lalu menjadi benar-benar _invalid_ dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk menopang hidupmu?" Sang terapis sempat merasakan menyesal diharuskan menggunakan kata yang membuat Ichigo tersentak, tapi ia terpaksa mengatakannya atau sang pria akan terus memaksakan diri. Tidak lama, ia rasakan genggaman di tangannya melonggar. "... Akan kuambilkan kursi roda untukmu. Tunggulah di sini." Lalu ia pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Ichigo yang mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Lagi.

... _Invalid_.

Satu kata yang belakangan ini sanggup membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Yang sanggup membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, mendinginkan tulang belulangnya, dan membuatnya membeku di tempat. Kata yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan membayangi kehidupannya jika ia tidak hati-hati.

"... Sialan..."

Sudah ingatannya hilang secara random dan ia kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya kembali, lalu sekarang kedua kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan seperti dahulu, tapi ia tidak diizinkan untuk kesal barang sekali saja? Mereka yang tidak merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaannya dengan baik. Ia tahu menyesal saja tidak akan pernah membuat kakinya bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia juga tahu kalau dirinya harus mencobanya pelan-pelan dan tidak terlalu dipaksakan. Tetapi, ia yang biasanya mendorong seorang pasien yang duduk di kursi roda, terkadang masih saja merasakan kaget kalau sekarang dirinya berada di posisi sang pasien.

Ia yang biasanya menolong, kini menjadi seseorang yang ditolong.

Kalau bicara harga diri, saat ini harga dirinya sudah terluka. Bagaimana pun juga, Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah tahan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak berdaya. Ia harus segera memperbaiki kerusakan pada tubuhnya, dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu.

Kembali menjadi seorang dokter.

Kembali ke sisi Grimmjow.

... _Grimmjow_...

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kenangannya bersama pria itu? Kenangan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan. Yang seharusnya tidak ingin pernah ia lupakan. Sekarang tandas. Entah bisa kembali atau tidak.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan sepasang iris coklat _cinnamon_nya beradu pandang dengan dua _azure_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain, kedua iris _azure _itu berubah menjadi semakin gelap ketika bersama dengan dirinya. Menampilkan lebih banyak emosi yang biasanya disembunyikan terhadap orang lain. Memberikan sebuah nilai spesial pada kehadirannya. Membuatnya seolah menjadi seseorang yang berharga, dan dirinya sangat bangga menyadari itu.

Melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua pegangan kursi roda, Grimmjow menjongkokkan dirinya di sebelah Ichigo. Kedua tangan besar dan kasarnya permukaan kulit seorang lelaki, menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Ichigo, dan dengan segera ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan indera perasanya lebih tajam merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik tangan. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Grimmjow menyatakan pendapatnya apa adanya.

Nada bicara yang begitu lembut, serta pengertian penuh yang diberikan padanya, semakin membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Grimm..." Suaranya yang nampak tercekat karena menahan emosinya, membuat kedua tangan di pipinya menyentuh dengan semakin erat.

"Ichi..."

"Padahal aku pernah mengatakan hanya kamulah orang yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan, di mana saat-saat kita bersama adalah hal yang paling sulit kulupakan... Tapi, pada kenyataannya aku lupa. Aku... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakan untuk menebusnya... Aku sudah mengingkari kata-kataku sendiri... Aku... _Kami-sama_... Grimm... Maafkan aku..." Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ketika kedua matanya terbuka, pada saat yang bersamaan pula air mata menetes dari tepian mata Ichigo, membasahi tangan yang tengah menggenggam wajahnya.

Penyesalan akan terus ada di hatinya, apa pun yang Grimmjow katakan. Apa pun yang Grimmjow lakukan. Karena perbuatannya ini, pria bersurai biru itu jadi menderita, menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

Rengutan yang nampak di wajah Grimmjow membuat Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Ichi... Lihat aku, Ichigo." Grimmjow menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam wajah Ichigo agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata sang kekasih yang tengah basah. Puas ketika akhirnya Ichigo melihat ke arahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku mungkin tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, tapi hanya kaulah orang yang bisa menyakitiku, dan hanya kaulah orang yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya padaku. Karena itu, Ichi, kumohon jangan menyerah. Aku tidak pernah ingin melepaskanmu, begitu pula aku ingin kau pun merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itu, kita bisa memulai semuanya kembali dari awal bersama-sama, yeah? Berikan dirimu sendiri kesempatan yang kedua, dan kesempatan bagiku untuk mencintaimu kembali, ok?"

Ketulusan serta keyakinan akan perasaannya sendiri yang terpancar dari kedua iris sebiru dan sebening _azure_ milik Grimmjow, membuat Ichigo tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Grimmjow bersedia berganti peran dengan dirinya, menjadi seseorang yang 'menunggu'. Apakah itu juga merupakan arti bahwa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini merupakan penyeimbang antara dirinya dan Grimmjow? Agar tidak ada sedikit pun ganjalan di antara keduanya, dan membuat mereka semakin mantap menunjukkan perasaan mereka?

"... Iya, Grimm... Iya..." Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, memberikan kecupan ringan di telapak tangan Grimmjow.

Lalu kemudian ia kembalikan lagi arah pandangnya kepada wajah sang kekasih yang kini menyengir lebar. Kepuasan yang tertera di sana pun pada akhirnya membuat Ichigo membalas cengiran itu. Aroma pasir pantai serta _hint_ dari mint yang menyerang penciumannya, tanpa disadari Ichigo pun memajukan kepalanya, perlahan kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya saat merasakan nafas Grimmjow mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Lidah sang pria yang mengintip di antara bibir yang terbuka, sudah siap ia sambut sampai...

"Uhuk."

Secara refleks mereka langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain, seolah baru menyadari di mana mereka sebenarnya berada saat ini. Dengan wajah yang merah ranum, Ichigo menoleh ke arah orang yang menginterupsi, dan terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan wajah serius berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"By-Byakuya..."

Terkadang Ichigo merasa aneh. Di antara beberapa ingatannya yang terlupakan, hanya mengenai pewaris Kuchiki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya inilah iangatannya sangat lengkap. Tidak ada sedikit pun yang ia lupakan mengenai Byakuya. Padahal segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pria inilah yang ingin ia lupakan.

Ironis bukan?

Geraman yang berasal dari Grimmjow membawa kembali Ichigo dari pikirannya sendiri. "Grimm—"

"Grimm-honey~!"

Suara melengking seorang wanita langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada pada satu sudut. Tapi, sebelum sempat ada seorang pun yang bergerak, sekelebat warna kuning lewat di hadapan Ichigo. Dan di detik berikutnya, yang ia dengar adalah suara berdebam yang disertai dengan "Oomph!", lalu kembali sorakan suara tunggal seorang wanita, "Grimm-honey, I miss you!" Ichigo hanya bisa terbelalak menatap seorang wanita yang mendadak menerjang Grimmjow dan saat ini menjatuhkan kekasihnya itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dan kelihatannya yang bersangkutan pun nampak sangat kaget, hingga tidak berkutik dan hanya melotot ke arah langit-langit ruangan.

"Corinna, sebaiknya kau segera bangun atau kau akan menghancurkan paru-parunya." suara seorang pria yang terdengar sangat berat terdengar berikutnya, dan Ichigo merasa mulutnya tidak akan pernah menutup ketika melihat dengan jelas sosok dari pria yang berbicara barusan.

Di sana, berdiri kurang lebih 3 langkah darinya, dan juga mendekat ke arahnya, adalah Grimmjow kedua. Hanya saja Grimmjow yang ini memiliki sedikit kerutan di wajahnya sebagai tanda penuaan, rambut birunya disisir dengan sangat rapi ke belakang tanpa meninggalkan sehelai pun rambut yang jatuh di depan kening, dan memiliki warna iris keabuan. Tangan yang sama besarnya dengan tangan Grimmjow, terulur ke arahnya, "Kau pasti Ichigo. Ayo, kubantu kau duduk di kursimu." Suara yang begitu ramah dan senyum yang begitu lembut membuat sekujur tubuh Ichigo terasa begitu tidak bertenaga.

"MOM? DAD? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? ! !"

Teriakan Grimmjow barusan kali ini sanggup membuat Ichigo mati lemas.

_Ayah dan... Ibu katanya...? Haha. Bercanda..._

.

**TBC**

.

**Bagi kalian yang mungkin bingung dengan apa saja hal yang dilupakan oleh Ichigo, saya perjelas lagi di sini. Berikut ini merupakan daftar hal yang dilupakan oleh Ichigo:**

**1. Kematian sang Ibu, jadi Ichigo menganggap Ibunya itu masih hidup. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah diberi tahu lagi.**

**2. Luppi. Secara keseluruhan. Ketika pertama kali bertemu, dan mengenai pribadi Luppi. Ichigo cuma ingat Luppi sering kali ada bersama Shiro dan juga dia, cuma nggak bisa ingat siapa itu.**

**3. Masa-masa pacaran Ichigo dengan Grimmjow.**

**4. Semester akhir kuliah dan saat ketika lulus. Tapi, Ichigo ingat beberapa hal ketika dia udah jadi dokter.**

**5. Kedatangan Shiro kembali ke Jepang.**

**6. Kepindahan Renji bekerja di kebun binatang, dan pacar Renji, Ulquiorra.**

**7. Karin dan Yuzu ketika masih anak-anak. Ichigo cuma ingat mengenai keduanya sebagai adik yang dia sayang, dan sudah SMA sekarang.**

**8. Kepergian Rukia ke luar negeri. Ichigo ingatnya Rukia selalu di Jepang dan sekarang mereka sudah baikan lagi.**

**9. Peristiwa pengguguran kandungan Cirucci.**

**Semua hal yang Ichigo lupakan itu sudah diingatkan kembali pada Ichigo dalam rentang waktu 3 minggu **_**in story**_**, walau ngga secara lengkap dan hanya garis besar yang orang lain ketahui saja.**

**Akhir kata, review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose:** Grimmjow sudah cerai kok, kan sudah dijelaskan di beberapa chapter sebelumnya kalau dia udah ngirim surat cerai ke Cirucci :) Sisa jawaban pertanyaanmu, dijawab di chapter ini~

**Arya Angevin:** Yep. Kalo lupa soal Grimm, bakalan tambah panjang dan bisa2 nyinet ntaran =))" Wkwkwk. Begitulah~ Walau pun berkesan muluk, tapi yang namanya hati ga bakalan pernah bisa dibohongi :)

**Aoi Namikaze:** Buseeet, rajin bener baca sekaligus =)) Sankyuu banget, cuyuuunk :*

**Pichachan:** Lol. Biasanya kalo pengen lupa, malah ga bisa lupa sih :)) Makanya ke Byakuya sih bakalan inget terus.

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview:** CCloveRuki / Chibi Dan / astia aoi / Zanpaku nee / F . Freyja / Aoi LawLight

XOXOXO

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Yep. Yep. Kalian ga salah baca judul chapternya kok. Ini memang chapter akhir dari Forever Someone. Saya tadinya memang berniat bikin sekitar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, tetapi keinginan itu langsung saya buang jauh2 karena saya lebih suka endingnya seperti yang ada di chapter ini :) Jauh lebih manusiawi. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, ini chapter lebih panjang daripada chapter2 sebelumnya.**

**Yang menunggu update judul lain, saya harap SABAR. Saya saat ini sedang banyak kegiatan di RL (real life). Umur saya sudah **_**segini**_**, sudah bukan diri sendiri aja yg harus diurus. u_u' Setelah lepas dari bulan Maret, saya bisa kembali ke **_**pace **_**saya yg ugal2an itu ;) Oh ya, karena saya ga tau nama keluarga Hisana sebelum nikah sama Byakuya, saya pakai nama keluarga dubbernya (Fumiko Orikasa).**

**Yang selama ini menunggu lemon antara Grimmjow n Ichigo, selamat menikmati~**

XOXOXO

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete_

_We started over coffee, we started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin_

_This time it's different,_

_Dah dah dah dah_

_It's all because of you,_

_Dah dah dah dah_

_It's better than it's ever been_

_'Cause we can talk it through_

_Oh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"_

_It's all you had to say_

_To take my breath away_

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone,_

_Oh, someone_

_I finally found someone,_

_Oh_

_Did I keep you waiting,_

_I didn't mind_

_I apologize,_

_Baby, that's fine_

_I would wait forever_

_Just to know you were mine_

_You know I love your hair,_

_Are you sure it looks right?_

_I love what you wear,_

_Isn't it the time?_

_You're exceptional,_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone,_

_Whatever I do,_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

_~ I Finally Found Someone, Bryan Adams_

XOXOXO

**Kota Karakura**

**Januari 2012**

_"Aku, Kuchiki Byakuya, mengangkatmu Orikasa Hisana, sebagai istriku..."_

Belum pernah ia pikirkan bahwa dirinya akan duduk di kursi panjang gereja dengan wajah tersenyum ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya menikah di depan matanya seperti ini.

_"Untuk memiliki dan menjaga, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya,"_

Bersumpah setia kepada orang yang bukan dirinya.

_"Untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, untuk lebih kaya, untuk lebih miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai dan menghargai,"_

Padahal dulu ia mengutuk wanita yang mendekati kekasihnya sampai-sampai kekasihnya itu rela meninggalkannya di belakang, dan tanpa berkata apa pun juga. Jika saja ia tidak mengetahuinya malam itu dari Rukia. Entah apakah hari ini ia akan berada di sini dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

_"Sampai kematian memisahkan kita, dan aku menjanjikan padamu, mengenai kesetiaanku."_

Ya. Ichigo sudah memaafkan Byakuya sepenuh hatinya.

Bukan karena ia orang yang pemurah, bukan pula karena ia tidak merasa sakit hati dengan tindakan Byakuya meninggalkannya, tetapi karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya melontarkan kata maaf sambil merendahkan diri.

Bagaimana bisa Ichigo tidak merasa tersanjung menerimanya?

_**Flashback**_

_Menggeliat di kursi rodanya, Ichigo menahan diri untuk tidak berdehem karena merasakan canggung dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung telah membuatnya sangat tegang._

_"Kau ingin minum sesuatu, _Dear_?"_

_Sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita bersurai _blondie_ yang berada tidak jauh di dekatnya—ralat—berada SANGAT dekat dengannya, bahkan sampai-sampai Ichigo bisa mencium bau parfum yang wanita itu kenakan. Harum mawar. Sederhana, namun elegan. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya merona merah ketika berhadapan dengan senyum lembut yang diberikan sang wanita, Corinna Jaegerjaquez, ibu dari seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Kalau saja dirinya tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu sebenarnya, ia pasti akan berpikiran kalau wanita itu belum pernah menikah. Seperti itulah kecantikan yang digambarkan oleh Corinna._

_Tapi, kalau melihat ke arah sepasang iris _azure_ sang wanita, Ichigo bisa melihat Grimmjow di sana._

_Ya. Anak dan Ibu itu memiliki mata yang sangat mirip. Dan kelihatannya, ia tidak akan kaget jika pada kenyataannya, wanita yang surai _blondie_nya hanya sanggup menyentuh bahu itu pun memiliki sifat seperti Grimmjow. Kilatan cahaya di sepasang iris _azure_ itu terlalu tajam untuk dikatakan lembut._

_"... Euh, tidak... Kurasa..." Ichigo akhirnya berdehem. Entah mengapa, suaranya mendadak tidak bisa keluar._

_Corinna tertawa kecil dan tetap menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Ichigo, "Ini. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya, Ichi-kun." Ketika mengatakan itu, Corinna menyeringai tipis yang tidak lalai dari tangkapan mata Ichigo. Pria bersurai oranye itu akhirnya mendapatkan bukti kalau wanita Jerman di hadapannya itu memang benar Ibu dari Grimmjow, dan benar-benar memiliki pribadi yang serupa._

_Tertawa gugup, Ichigo pun menerima gelas yang diberikan kepadanya. Pijitan ringan yang ia rasakan setelahnya, membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Semburat senyum manis ia lemparkan kepada Grimmjow yang semenjak tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan membelai punggungnya. "Kau mau pindah ke kasurmu, Ichi?" tanya pria bersurai biru itu dengan lembut. Anggukan ringan Ichigo berikan, dan kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat, kedua matanya pun langsung membelalak._

_"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Grimm! Turunkan aku!"_

_Grimmjow menggeram pelan ketika Ichigo memberontak dari gendongannya, "Tenang, Ichi. Kalau kau terus memberontak, bisa-bisa aku menjatuhkanmu." Mendengus, Grimmjow pun meletakkan Ichigo yang memasang wajah cemberut di atas kasurnya. "Nah, sudah." Ia tahu kalau pria bersurai oranye itu merasa malu diperlakukan seperti tadi di depan banyak orang._

_Mendengus, Ichigo mencubit keras lengan Grimmjow sambil mendesis. Ia baru melepaskan cubitannya itu ketika wajah kekasihnya itu berkerut karena rasa sakit. "Aku ingin ditinggal sendiri untuk beberapa saat, Grimm." sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba hingga membuat Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan heran. Mengerti bahwa kekasihnya tidak berhasil menangkap maksudnya, Ichigo menggerakkan kedua bola matanya hingga bertatapan lurus dengan pria berpakaian sangat rapih yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, nampak menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya._

_Byakuya saat itu pun menatap ke arahnya, hingga mereka mau tak mau beradu pandang._

_Tapi di samping itu, Ichigo tahu bahwa sebenarnya sudah semenjak muncul tadi Byakuya tidak sekali pun melepas pandangan dari dirinya._

_Berdasarkan genggaman erat yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow, Ichigo tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan bisa ia rasakan keragu-raguan Grimmjow untuk meninggalkannya hanya berdua saja dengan Byakuya. Akan tetapi, entah beruntung atau tidak bagi Ichigo, Ayah dari Grimmjow—yang belakangan ia ketahui namanya sebagai Gerulf Adam Jaegerjaquez—yang semenjak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan dengan senyum diwajahnya, mendadak mengeluarkan suara, "Hei, Grimmjow. Ayah dan Ibumu ini tidak sempat makan siang tadi, jadi bisa kan kau mengantarkan kami ke kantin sekarang?"_

_"Tapi, Yah—"_

_"Ayo, Grimm-_honey_~ Ibu juga sudah sangat lapar." dengan penuh antusias, Corinna menarik lengan putranya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ichigo. Membuat yang bersangkutan kembali tertawa gugup._

_Walau ketiganya sudah keluar dari kamar, untuk beberapa saat pertama Ichigo masih bisa mendengar umpatan yang Grimmjow keluarkan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Benar-benar, kelihatannya hubungan keluarga Grimmjow dan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda, eh? Minus serangan mendadak yang sering kali dilancarkan sang Ayah pastinya sih._

_Ichigo hanya menatap dalam diam ketika Byakuya mendekat ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di samping kasur di mana ia tengah duduk. Pandangan keduanya beradu, namun tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Kelihatan seolah keduanya sama-sama berdebat di dalam hati mengenai apa yang akan dibicarakan terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya ketika Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka, Byakuya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku lega mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Terapimu berjalan lancar?"_

_Tidak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri, Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di atas pangkuannya sendiri._

_Dan ruangan kembali hening._

_Keheningan yang semakin lama semakin terasa memberatkan Ichigo. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bernafas. Berlebihan mungkin, tetapi begitulah apa yang ia rasakan. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Lucu memang, tapi semenjak malam itu, malam di mana ia mengetahui apa yang dirahasiakan oleh Byakuya, malam ketika ia akhirnya mengamuk, ia tidak lagi bisa memandang dengan cara yang sama terhadap sang Kuchiki._

_Mungkin karena pada kenyataannya ia memang mencintai Byakuya. Sangat mencintainya hingga berada di lapisan yang paling tinggi. Tapi kemudian perasaan itu musnah hanya dengan sebuah kata, yang selanjutnya membuatnya terjerembab jauh ke dalam tanah hingga hancur berkeping-keping._

_Rasanya sakit._

_Lamunan Ichigo buyar saat kedua tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang lain. Perlahan memisahkan tangannya yang saling menggenggam dengan erat itu. Dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, seolah jika dikasari sedikit saja maka ia akan hancur berantakan, Byakuya mengelap kedua telapak tangan Ichigo yang berkeringat. Seolah jika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua tangannya, maka ia akan melihat monster buruk rupa, Ichigo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua tangan yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan._

_Sampai-sampai pandangannya buram._

_"Apa dia lebih baik dariku?" ucap Byakuya rendah._

_Bibirnya yang bergetar membuat Ichigo membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menjawab, "... Yeah... Seratus kali... jauh lebih baik darimu..."_

_"... Apa kau bahagia dengannya?"_

_Satu hirupan udara, "Yeah... Sangat. Jauh lebih bahagia daripada ketika bersama denganmu..."_

_Jika bukan karena akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya menangis, Ichigo bukan akan hanya tersenyum simpul, melainkan akan berteriak kegirangan karena ia berhasil mengendalikan suaranya menjadi lebih stabil daripada sebelumnya._

_Dengan membiarkan satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ichigo, Byakuya menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh kepala Ichigo, memberikan kecupan di puncak kepalanya, dan berbisik, "Maaf. Kelihatannya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang lebih baik untukmu, Ichigo." Perkataannya itu membuat Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya._

_Ini pertama kalinya Byakuya mengeluarkan kata "maaf"._

_Kuchiki Byakuya, orang yang selalu impasif, tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa simpati, selalu merasa dirinya berada di atas orang lain dan orang lain sama sekali tidak berharga untuk ia habiskan waktunya, meminta maaf. Walau masih dengan nada suara arogannya, ketenangannya, tetapi kata itu berada di sana. Keluar dari sela-sela bibir berwarna plum yang pernah dikecupnya, yang selama ini menolak untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. Kalau dikatakan terkejut, rasanya masih kurang penekanan. Ichigo kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, dan kembali menatap ke arah Byakuya._

_Ketika pria kaku itu tengah melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi." Untuk pertama kalinya, Byakuya menghela nafas ketika menyadari ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak seperti biasanya di mana ia melakukan rutinitasnya itu dengan 'suka rela', kali ini ia nampak begitu terpaksa untuk pergi. "Sampai bertemu di lain waktu, Ichigo." Melihat Byakuya yang berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, Ichigo mendadak memiliki dorongan untuk memanggil nama pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu, dengan harapan yang berangkutan akan berbalik._

_Dan ia benar melakukannya sesuai dengan keinginannya._

_"Byakuya..."_

_Langkah Byakuya berhenti. Seolah ragu kalau benar namanya dipanggil barusan, ia hanya melirikkan matanya dulu, baru kemudian kepala, lalu hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, sampai kembali bisa menatap ke arah Ichigo._

_Menelan ludah, Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Byakuya. Membiarkan cokelatnya bertabrakan dengan abu-abu, "... Kalau... Kalau aku sekarang ini... tidak bersama Grimmjow... Apa... Apa kau akan...?" —'kembali'. Karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata terakhir itu, Ichigo membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung. Dan walau pun menggantung, kelihatannya Byakuya menangkap apa maksudnya._

_Karena pria itu tersenyum._

_Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis._

_Dan kali ini, kejutan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Byakuya, sampai membuat Ichigo merasa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan saja punggungnya beradu dengan punggung ranjang di belakangnya. Helaan nafas panjang yang dikeluarkannya saat itu begitu gemetar. Sementara kedua pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah Byakuya yang menjauh, hingga hilang dari pendengarannya, Ichigo hanya bisa menganggap bahwa langit-langit rumah sakit saat itu merupakan hal paling menarik dalam hidupnya._

_Ia terus memandang langit-langit ruangan, dan baru mengedip ketika kembali merasa kedua matanya basah._

_Ichigo terisak. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah, ia tahu, dan ia mengumpat di dalam hati karena wajahnya itu tidak pernah bisa membuatnya menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan. Ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa makna dari senyum Byakuya barusan. Senyum tulus yang lagi-lagi baru pertama kali ia lihat di saat dirinya tidak sedang mendapatkan hadiah mahal dari sang pria._

'Aku akan kembali padamu, tapi... kelihatannya rasa cintamu pada _dia_ jauh lebih besar daripada rasa cintamu padaku.'

_Katakanlah Ichigo puas, dan lega, karena selama ini Byakuya memang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Ia pun tidak kecewa pernah memberikan hatinya kepada sang pria._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Selamat, Byakuya."

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri berhadapan dengan pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya—yang pernah melukai hatinya—dengan begitu nyaman dan percaya diri, tersenyum lebar. Tangan yang tidak dipakainya untuk menggenggam segelas sampanye ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana katunnya.

Jawaban yang diberikan Byakuya saat itu adalah sebuah benturan pelan gelas di tangannya dengan gelas di tangan Ichigo hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'cling'_ ringan.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam, tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Fokus terhadap hal yang berwarna mencolok, atau tidak sama sekali. Kelihatan masih agak canggung, tetapi selama beberapa bulan ini keduanya berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Untuk melupakan rasa sakit di hati, dan maju dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Berharap semoga kehidupan yang mereka pilih saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"... Kudengar dari Rukia, katanya kau mengundur acara pernikahanmu demi menungguku pulih." ujar Ichigo sembari meletakkan gelas sampanye-nya di meja yang berada paling dekat dengannya. "Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak makan hati berada di sini?" Kata-katanya barusan itu sama sekali tidak mengandung makna apa pun, hanya ingin mengeluarkannya saja. Bukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dan dilihat dari dengusan kecil Byakuya, pria berwajah impasif itu kelihatannya lagi-lagi bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan mudah.

_Ah ya, inilah yang membuat Ichigo tertarik pada Byakuya. Pria itu selalu bisa mengerti apa maksud perkataannya tanpa kesulitan. Tanpa merasa tersinggung. Walau hal itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan pula karena dirinya jadi tidak bisa mengalahkan sang pria ketika sedang berdebat._

"Kalau kau merasa begitu, saat ini kau tidak akan ada di sini."

"Ck. Diamlah..."

Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang mendengus. Ia kemudian mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika sebuah buket bunga mendadak muncul di depan wajahnya. "Kurosaki-kun, kuberikan buket pengantin ini padamu." Di balik buket itu, ia melihat wanita bersurai hitam yang tersenyum begitu sumringah ke arahnya. Dan karena dirinya tidak langsung merespon, Hisana langsung mendesakkan buket tersebut ke kedua tangannya.

Bingung, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Euh... Kenapa...?"

"Tentu saja agar kau bisa segera menjadi pengantin juga." jawab Hisana sambil tertawa kecil, "Lagipula, kelihatannya kekasihmu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menarikmu dari sini..." Mengikuti arah pandang Hisana, Ichigo menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat ekspresi sengit yang ditunjukkan oleh Grimmjow yang kini tengah berada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Menatap nanar ke arahnya... atau lebih tepat ke arah Byakuya yang cuek-cuek saja.

Walau ia sudah menceritakan alasan ketika Byakuya menjenguknya di rumah sakit untuk pertama kalinya beberapa bulan lalu itu adalah untuk meminta maaf, kelihatannya Grimmjow masih tetap belum bisa memaafkan yang bersangkutan. Grimmjow bahkan mengatainya dungu ketika ia mengutarakan masih ingin tetap berhubungan dengan Byakuya sebagai teman.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ichigo dan Grimmjow bertengkar. Bahkan kedua orang tua Grimmjow pun kesulitan untuk melerai.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal orang tua Grimmjow. Gerulf dan Corinna menolak untuk kembali pulang ke Jerman dengan alasan ingin melihat perkembangan kesembuhan Ichigo. Tapi, tentu saja Ichigo tidak langsung percaya begitu saja dengan alasan itu. Ia memang sudah diberitahukan bahwa kedua orang tua Grimmjow menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka, dan tidak mempersalahkan hubungan anak mereka dengan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja Ichigo merasa bahwa keduanya nampak masih menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan kelihatannya Grimmjow pun terlibat di dalamnya.

Kedua orang tua Grimmjow itu pun mendatangi pesta pernikahan Byakuya ini, walau pun tidak diundang. Sesaat ketika ia dan Grimmjow akan pergi, keduanya memaksa untuk ikut. Kelihatannya karena mereka mendengar keluarga Ichigo pun akan datang. Saat ini keduanya tengah mengobrol dengan suara yang begitu keras tidak jauh darinya, bersama ayah dan kedua adiknya. Yuzu yang memang merupakan gadis kalem, tertawa-tawa saja mendengar pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa itu, sementara Karin kelihatan bosan dengan memainkan makanan kecil di tangannya.

"Hei, Ichi! Ayo kita taruhan minum lagi! Sudah lama kan?" Renji mendadak muncul dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Ichigo. Pria bersurai oranye itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika mencium bau alkohol yang begitu kuat di nafas Renji.

"_Damnit_, Renji! Sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum?"

"Katanya dia mau bersenang-senang sampai _tewas_ malam ini." Ulquiorra menyerahkan segelas sake ke atas tangan Renji yang menengadah, yang kemudian melingkarkan lagi tangannya kepada sang pria berkulit pucat.

"Ne... Ne... Ulqui-kun~ Setelah ini kau ke apartemenku ya~ Aku sudah beli _lube_ yang baru lho~"

Bukan hanya Ulquiorra, tetapi juga Rukia yang baru saja mendekat, langsung menyarangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Renji dari dua arah. Hingga mau tidak mau kepala pria bersurai merah itu terhimpit dan mendapatkan _double impact_ yang kini membuatnya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berjongkok di lantai.

"Kepala nanas! Sopan sedikit! Kau ini sekarang sedang ada di pernikahan nii-sama, dan Hisana-san mendengar kata-katamu barusan itu dengan sangat jelas tahu!" Berbeda dengan Ulquiorra yang kini sudah menikmati kembali minumannya, Rukia berlanjut menendang-nendang Renji, membuat yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa mencibir dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Rasanya seperti melihat masa-masa ketika masih sekolah dulu.

"Ne, _King_, bagaimana kalau minum denganku?"

"Tidak tertarik, Shiro." Menepis lengan Shiro yang melingkari pundaknya, Ichigo beranjak menuju ke tempat di mana Grimmjow berada—masih menatap sengit ke arah Byakuya tanpa lelah dan hanya menggenggam minumannya. Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar memutar bola matanya, merasa apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow itu adalah sesuatu yang bodoh. Namun, langkah Ichigo langsung terhenti seketika saat mendengar perkataan Shiro berikutnya.

"Apa kecelakaan itu menghancurkan keberanianmu juga, _Strawberry_?"

Merasa tertantang, Ichigo berbalik dan menatap kembaran albinonya tengah menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Kedua mata Ichigo memicing, dan sudut bibirnya mengedik tidak senang. Menantang, mengatakan dirinya lemah, memanggilnya dengan sebutan "strawberry", adalah sepersekian dari sekian hal yang bisa memancing emosi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo hingga memuncak.

Ia tahu kalau memang hal itulah yang Shiro incar, karenanya kembarannya itu mengatakan hal yang dibencinya secara sekaligus.

"Apa taruhannya?"

Tapi Ichigo sudah tidak peduli.

Ia tidak tahu, tapi kali ini giliran Grimmjow yang memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan sisi kekanakan dari dua pria kembar di hadapannya.

XOXOXO

_POOF!_

"Mmf." Menyampingkan kepala hingga hidungnya yang sempat tertutup bantal di bawahnya, Ichigo mendengus, "Grimm... Tidak bisakah kau menidurkanku dengan lebih lembut?" Karena masih dalam keadaan mabuk, suara yang Ichigo keluarkan jadi terdengar seperti layaknya sebuah rengekan, membuat Grimmjow menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak. Perlu kubawakan air?"

Anggukan kecil yang diberikan Ichigo sudah cukup untuk membuat Grimmjow berbalik dan keluar kamar. Berjalan menuju dapur, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu mengeluhkan panas, dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

Apartemen yang ditinggali Grimmjow semenjak dirinya mulai tinggal di Jepang 20 tahun yang lalu ini tidak kecil, juga tidak besar. Ukurannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang, dan cukup untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang. Semenjak diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, Grimmjow dengan sengaja membawa Ichigo ke apartemennya ini. Awalnya sih hanya agar ia bisa menjamin kekasihnya itu akan baik-baik saja karena kalau tinggal di rumah keluarganya sendiri, Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu tidak selalu berada di rumah, sedangkan Grimmjow bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dari rumah karena yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memastikan Pantera beroperasi dengan baik.

Tapi, sebulan lamanya Ichigo berada di rumahnya, Grimmjow mulai berpikir untuk membuat sang pria benar-benar pindah ke apartemennya ini, yang ternyata keinginannya itu disambut positif oleh Ichigo. Sekarang ini kurang lebih sudah tujuh bulan mereka tinggal bersama, sementara rumah yang Ichigo tempati dulu kini dijadikan rumah kontrakan. Rumah itu sekarang sudah memiliki penghuni satu keluarga. Ia pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu... dan berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Pria yang selalu mengenakan topi ditambah haori dan bakiak itu entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merinding.

Tidak sampai 40 langkah, Grimmjow tiba di dapur dan langsung mengambil gelas dari dalam _kabinet_ dan menuangkan air hangat ke dalamnya. Ia juga sekalian mengambil obat sakit kepala untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja Ichigo sudah mulai merasakan kepalanya sakit. Ia menghela nafas. Tidak seharusnya Ichigo minum-minum terlalu banyak hari ini karena besok mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi dengan Szayel. Terapis bersurai _pink_ itu diharuskan mengecek kondisi Ichigo untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu memutuskan apakah Ichigo sudah akan baik-baik saja dan bisa mulai hidup dengan normal, atau masih harus menjalani terapi lanjutan.

Tentu saja Grimmjow mengharapkan keputusan yang pertama. Apalagi ia lihat belakangan ini Ichigo tidak pernah meringis sakit ketika berjalan dalam waktu lama. Kelihatan kekuatan kakinya sudah kembali normal. Tapi, tentu saja ia juga tidak begitu yakin karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dunia kedokteran.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, Grimmjow melirik ke arah pintu depan dan memandangnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian meletakkan gelas berisi airnya di atas bupet di sebelahnya, dan berjalan untuk mengunci pintu. Kedua orang tuanya dijamin tidak akan kembali sekarang karena mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyandangi rumah Isshin. Mungkin berniat untuk membicarakan _itu_ dan mempererat silahturahmi.

Heh. Kalau berkata seperti itu, jadi ingin tertawa.

Setelah yakin pintunya terkunci dengan baik, Grimmjow kembali berjalan menuju kamar dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya ketika melihat apa yang menunggunya di sana. Ah, apa ia pernah mengatakan kalau selama tinggal bersama dengan Ichigo, tidak sekali pun mereka melakukan lebih dari sekedar _make out_? Dan mereka pun tidak pernah mandi bersama. Jadi, wajar saja bukan kalau ia saat ini terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa tubuh kekasihnya yang tanpa dibalut selembar pun pakaian.

Ichigo saat ini tengah terlentang di atas ranjangnya, mempertontonkan tubuh bagian depannya... dan bagian pribadinya kepada siapa pun yang berada di dalam kamar... mendengkur ringan, nampak sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi, seolah pandangan yang Grimmjow berikan membakar tubuh Ichigo, pria bersurai oranye itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya, melirikkan sepasang iris coklat yang menggelap tepat kepada sepasang iris birunya. Menelan ludah, dengan langkah yang agak gemetar, Grimmjow mendekati Ichigo dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral kepada kekasihnya itu yang kini sudah mengangkat tubuh atasnya dengan bertumpuan pada tangan kanan.

Tanpa sekali pun memecahkan kontak kedua matanya mereka, Ichigo meraih gelas dari tangan Grimmjow dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya ketika tenggorokannya terasa semakin adem terkena air minumnya. Saat itu, sepasang iris biru Grimmjow bergerak turun dan menonton ketika jakun Ichigo bergerak naik-turun karena menelan minumannya.

Dalam sekejap, keinginan itu muncul kembali. Keinginan yang belakangan ini rasanya semakin sulit untuk ia redam.

"Szayel memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melakukan aktifitas tertentu?"

Bahkan telinga Grimmjow sendiri bisa menangkap seperti apa jenis suara yang ia keluarkan saat itu. Nampak serak, disertai dengan nafas yang terasa mulai berat. Ia menjilati lidahnya yang mendadak terasa kering saat Ichigo kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke arahnya, "... Semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, ia sudah mengizinkanku untuk melakukan... apa pun yang kumau..." Ketika mengeluarkan kalimat terakhirnya, kedua iris coklat Ichigo semakin menggelap, bahkan hampir hitam.

Meraih gelas dari tangan Ichigo dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang, Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah kekasihnya. Bau alkohol langsung menyerang penciumannya, tapi dibalik bau itu, ia bisa menangkap aroma tubuh Ichigo yang begitu khas. "Begitukah?" Ia julurkan lidahnya dan memberikan jilatan ringan di permukaan bibir Ichigo, sebelum kemudian kekasihnya itu mendadak bersikap agresif dengan menyerang mulutnya terlebih dulu. Nafas Grimmjow tersentak, membuatnya secara refleks membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu langsung Ichigo gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Ketika lidah mereka beradu, erangan sama-sama keluar dari pangkal tenggorokan keduanya.

Ichigo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Grimmjow dan menekankan kepala kekasihnya itu agar ciuman mereka bisa semakin dalam. Sementara Grimmjow bukan hanya mengigiti ringan lidah Ichigo, ia pun mendorong tubuh pria bersurai oranye itu hingga kembali terbaring rata di permukaan ranjang. Nafas keduanya sudah sangat memburu keluar dari lubang hidung dan bertubrukan satu sama lain, semakin menambah gairah yang sudah berkembang di pangkal perut.

Membiarkan jemarinya meremas dan menggenggam surai oranye Ichigo, Grimmjow mengubah posisinya hingga mengangkang tepat di atas tubuh Ichigo. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam rambut kekasihnya, ia gerakkan ke bawah. Belaian ringan bagaikan bulu ia berikan pada sisi tubuh Ichigo, membuat pria di bawahnya itu gemetar dan mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Ketika akhirnya oksigen menjadi kebutuhan paling utama kembali, Grimmjow menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Ichigo, menyisakan hanya seutas tipis _saliva_ yang menghubungkan keduanya dari lidah mereka yang sama-sama masih terjulur. Melihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah merona merah dengan _saliva_ menetes di tepian bibirnya, Grimmjow menjilat kembali permukaan bibirnya. "Kau tahu... Aku sampai menonton _GayPorn_ demi saat seperti ini..." Ia menyeringai ketika mendengar suara tawa Ichigo yang membahana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo disela-sela tawanya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, Ichi." Grimmjow menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri dengan menggunakan lutut. Ia dibuat tertawa kecil karena Ichigo merintih akibat panas tubuh yang menghilang dari tubuhnya. "Lebarkan kakimu, Ichi. Akan kutunjukkan apa yang kupelajari." Ichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dan tanpa ragu melebarkan kakinya untuknya. Menahan kedua kakinya itu dengan tangannya. Grimmjow menggeram ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat kerutan permukaan kulit berwarna _pink_ yang berada di bawah benda pribadi Ichigo. Dengan segera ia melepaskan kemejanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Ichigo. Ia kemudian berlanjut melepaskan celana serta boxers yang dikenakannya, mempertontonkan dengan jelas miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan meneteskan _precum_—hanya karena Ichigo memperlihatkan sisi submisif, ia sudah kesulitan mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Sudah terlalu lama ia menahan diri hanya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan seks dengan sesama pria. _Yeah_, memang, terima kasih sekali kepada _GayPorn_. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa ternyata caranya sama saja degan ketika melakukannya pada seorang wanita.

_Tahu begitu, sudah semenjak dulu ia melakukannya, ne?_

Walau pun tidak menyangka kalau dirinya yang _lurus_ bisa berubah haluan, Grimmjow tidak pernah merasa rendah untuk mengakuinya. _Fuck society_, ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaannya itu hanya bisa ia dapatkan melalui seorang pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, biarkan saja hal itu terjadi.

Seringai di wajah Grimmjow menjadi semakin lebar ketika mendengar erangan keluar dari mulut Ichigo karena kekasihnya itu melihat kejantanannya yang sudah berada dalam kondisi _siap_. "Kau menginginkannya, Ichi? _You want my cock buried deep inside your ass_?" Grimmjow kembali tertawa kecil melihat kedua mata Ichigo membelalak. Kelihatannya kekasihnya itu tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa berkata cabul secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Bukan hal yang aneh kan? Karena setiap orang akan selalu menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda ketika sudah melakukan adegan ranjang. Lagipula, selama ini dirinya sering kali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, walau memang tidak pernah terdengar cabul sih.

"Oh, _God_, Grimm...! Hentikan _teasing_mu itu!"

Grimmjow tertawa, "Jangan khawatir, Ichi. Akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau nanti." Ia menyeringaikan kembali seringai khasnya mendengar Ichigo merintih karena ia mengatakan 'nanti'. Walau pun ingin langsung ke menu utamanya, tapi Grimmjow tidak ingin menyakiti Ichigo, makanya ia akan mempersiapkan dulu sampai pria yang lebih kecil itu benar-benar siap.

Menggenggam kejantanan Ichigo, bisa Grimmjow rasakan kalau gumpalan daging itu mengedik. Ia menggosokkan tangannya hingga _precum_ menetes semakin banyak dari puncaknya, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk dan langsung memasukkan kejantanan Ichigo itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Ichigo menjerit dan menghentakkan pinggangnya. "Gr-Grimm... jow... Ahh—hah! Grimm...!" Ichigo mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, merasakan kedua tangannya yang menahan kakinya melemah, tapi tetap ia usahakan kedua kakinya itu melebar, memberikan akses yang lebih mudah untuk Grimmjow.

Mengeluarkan kejantanan Ichigo dari mulutnya setelah memberikan hisapan terakhir, Grimmjow meraih laci dari meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol _lube_ dari dalamnya. Dengan satu tangan masih menggosok-gosok kejantanan Ichigo, ia membuka tutup botol itu dengan menggunakan giginya, dan dibuat menahan tawa ketika akhirnya aroma _lube_ bisa tercium hingga membuat Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi.

"_What the hell? Strawberry?_ Kau bercanda."

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Kenapa? Aku sangat menyukai _strawberry_."

Protes yang hendak dikeluarkan Ichigo berikutnya, terhenti karena Grimmjow tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk langsung memasukkan jarinya yang sudah terlumuri _lube_ dan secara tidak sengaja mengenai titik prostat Ichigo yang membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang. "Kelihatannya, kau memang diciptahan Tuhan untukku, Ichi." Grimmjow sendiri mendesah merasakan jarinya yang berada di dalam seolah terhisap, erangan demi erangan yang Ichigo keluarkan setiap kali jarinya menyentuh prostatnya, semakin membuat bagian pribadinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan miliknya sendiri, tapi ia harus sabar atau hanya akan menyakiti Ichigo.

"Grimmjow! AAH! _More_! Masukkan jarimu yang lain...!"

Grimmjow langsung menurut dan memasukkan jarinya yang lain. Melebarkannya di dalam hingga ia bisa melihat pintu masuk Ichigo semakin melebar dan lentur. Menggerakkan kedua jarinya itu keluar-masuk, dan mendesis ketika menyadari bahwa Ichigo pun mulai menggerakkan pangkal tubuhnya itu kepada jarinya. "_Fuck_!" Ia keluarkan kedua jarinya, membuat Ichigo mendesah, dan memposisikan kejantanannya di pintu masuk Ichigo yang sudah siap. "Maaf, Ichi. Kurasa aku... tidak bisa bertahan lagi..." Dengan cepat ia buat kedua kaki Ichigo bersandaran dengan pundaknya, dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ciuman kepada kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan mata berair.

Bisa ia rasakan kejantanannya mengedik senang ketika menyadari bahwa Ichigo memiliki tubuh yang sangat lentur.

Menekan perlahan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam Ichigo, bisa Grimmjow rasanya keketatan yang membuatnya kembali mendesis. Ia mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya, dan Ichigo pun sama. Kedua tangan Ichigo yang kembali melingkar di leher Grimmjow, menguatkan dekapannya ketika Grimmjow memberikan hantaman kuat hingga kejantanannya terkubur dalam di rectum Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ciuman mereka terlepas.

Grimmjow menggerakkan bibirnya ke bawah, memberikan hisapan dan gigitan di leher Ichigo. Menunggu dengan sabar agar kekasihnya itu bisa segera rileks dan nafasnya tidak terlalu berat. Bagaimana pun juga, untuk Ichigo ini sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali ia berhubungan badan dengan seseorang. Hingga membuatnya seolah ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan hal ini.

"Ber-bergerak... Grimm... Aku siap..." lenguh Ichigo.

Grimmjow menggeram, menarik kejantanannya, dan menghantamkannya kembali ke dalam, mengenai prostat Ichigo dengan telak. Berkali-kali ia bergerak keluar-masuk, semakin lama temponya semakin cepat, dan hantaman yang ia berikan semakin kuat, membuat erangan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo pun semakin kencang, memintanya untuk memberikan lebih dan lagi dan lagi. Mendengar kekasihnya itu begitu vokal, Grimmjow semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa _excited_ yang menjalar di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya akan begitu bergairah ketika berhubungan dengan seorang pria.

Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, suasana kamar yang semakin memanas, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang peduli. Bahkan rasanya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengar derikan ranjang akibat _impact_ yang mereka buat.

Tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Grimmjow membalikkan tubuh Ichigo. Posisi mereka sekarang, bisa membuat Grimmjow lebih dalam melakukan penetrasi. Ichigo mengerang kuat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Grimmjow menggigit pundaknya, dan memberikan jilatan di bekas gigitan tersebut. "Grimm... Aku... Aku..." Menangkap permintaan yang tersembunyi dari kata-kata Ichigo, Grimmjow menggenggam kejantanan kekasihnya itu dan mulai memompanya kembali, seirama dengan gerakkan pangkalnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk meneriakkan namanya dan mengeluarkan hasratnya, membuat rectumnya menjadi semakin ketat lagi, bahkan hingga Grimmjow terpaksa berhenti atau ia yakin miliknya itu akan tercopot begitu saja.

Dengan geraman, Grimmjow melanjutkan pergerakkannya terhadap tubuh Ichigo yang sudah lemas.

"_Come_, Grimm... _Come inside me. Fill me with your junk_..."

Kata-kata vulgar Ichigo itu akhirnya membuat Grimmjow sampai pada batasnya. Ia berikan hantaman terdalam terakhir, dan menyemprotkan cairan hasratnya di dalam, memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Ichigo, bersamaan, mereka menjatuhkan tubuh masing-masih hingga rata dengan permukaan ranjang. Grimmjow berada di sebelah Ichigo dalam posisi terlentang. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan ia tertawa kecil, "Wow..." _Best orgasm ever_. Seolah bisa mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, Ichigo mendengus dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Grimmjow melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan memberikan ciuman di puncak kepalanya, hanya untuk kemudian bersin karena beberapa helai rambut Ichigo masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

Hal itu membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hush, Ichi. Tidurlah. Besok kau harus bertemu Szayel kan?"

"Oke oke..." Masih tertawa kecil, Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya karena ia memang merasa sangat mengantuk. Apalagi setelah kegiatannya barusan.

Mengambil selimut yang tersimpan di tepian ranjang dengan kakinya, Grimmjow melebarkan selimut itu hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan Ichigo, lalu meringkuk, menyusul Ichigo memejamkan mata.

"Oyasumi, Grimm."

"Oyasumi, Ichi."

XOXOXO

Merasakan cahaya yang menerangi kedua matanya yang tertutup, Ichigo mengerang, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggosok kedua matanya itu, dan perlahan membukanya. Dahinya langsung berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa di sebelahnya kosong, tidak ada Grimmjow, hanya ada secarik kertas yang disimpan di atas bantal.

Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Ichigo membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Ichi,_

_Aku baru sadar kalau persediaan bahan makanan sudah menipis, jadi aku ke supermarket dulu. Paling-paling cuma makan waktu sejam atau 2 jam. Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku dan sarapan sendirian. Oh ya, ganti seprai kasurnya jangan lupa. Walau aku tidak masalah menelan spermamu, aku tidak yakin bisa tidur di atasnya dengan nyaman_.

_Grimmjow._

Tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak merona matang karena kalimat akhir Grimmjow. Ichigo mendengus dan melemparkan kertas yang sudah ia remas ke dalam tempat sampah kecil yang ada di kamar. Ia menuruni kasur dan mengernyit ketika merasakan cairan yang menuruni pahanya. Walau pun ia ingat kalau memang dirinya yang meminta, tetapi merasakan cairan berada di dalam rectumnya akan tetap menjadi hal yang asing baginya.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo kemudian melucuti seprai dari ranjang, dan wajahnya kembali merona merah melihat sisa cairan yang berada di sana. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya karena akhirnya ia melakukannya juga dengan Grimmjow.

Setelah memasukkan seprai ke dalam mesin cuci, Ichigo kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan setiap inci tubuhnya, juga rambutnya. Merasa puas, ia pun keluar dan kembali ke kamar. Memilih menggunakan celana basket dan _wife-beater_ hitam, Ichigo kemudian berlanjut membereskan ranjang, memasang seprai yang baru. Setelahnya, ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud membuat kopi susu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang televisi dan melihat beragam brosur dan artikel berserakan di atas meja yang ada di sana.

Mengangkat kedua alisnya, Ichigo berjalan masuk dan meraih salah satu brosur yang bertuliskan _A CRUISE TOUR TOWARDS AMAZING ISLAND AT THE SOUTHERN EARTH_.

"Hunh... Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejutan sepuluh langkah yang ditunda itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Ketika ia menagih janji Grimmjow mengenai kejutan saat ia sudah bisa berjalan 10 langkah dulu, kekasihnya itu hanya menyeringai, mengatakan kalau dirinya berubah pikiran dan baru akan mengatakannya ketika dirinya sudah sembuh total. Kalau memang artikel dan brosur-brosur di atas meja di hadapannya ini ada hubungannya dengan kejutannya itu, seharusnya kekasihnya itu lebih hati-hati lagi. Sebab, kejutannya akan gugur kalau ia menemukan dengan cara begini kan?

Menghargai keinginan Grimmjow untuk memberikan kejutan kepada dirinya, Ichigo meletakkan kembali brosur di tangannya. Namun, saat ia akan beranjak, keduanya menangkap sebuah kata yang membuat jantungnya langsung berdebar keras. Ragu-ragu dan dengan tangan yang gemetar, Ichigo menyingkirkan beberapa lembaran brosur yang menutupi sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika akhirnya bisa melihat judul beragam artikel tersebut secara menyeluruh.

_Same-sex marriage is legally recognized nationwide in Argentina._

_Belgium became the second country in the world to legally recognize same-sex marriages on June 1, 2003._

_Legal recognition of same-sex marriage in Canada followed a series of constitutional challenges based on the equality provisions of the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms._

_Norway became the first Scandinavian country and the sixth country in the world to legalize same-sex marriage._

Kedua matanya yang membelalak. Tidak mempercayai apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. Pikirannya saat itu hanya terfokus pada beragam kalimat yang dicetak tebal di atas artikel-artikel yang ada, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Grimmjow sudah pulang dan memanggil namanya. Mau pun ketika Grimmjow berdiri di ambang pintu ruang televisi.

"Orang tuaku ingin kita menyelenggarakannya di Jerman saja, tapi aku ingin kita bisa sekalian berbulan madu, makanya aku ingin di Argentina. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Akhirnya ketika kembali mendengar suara kekasihnya, perhatian Ichigo teralihkan. Dalam diam, ia menatap Grimmjow yang kini tengah bersandar di ambang pintu dengan santai. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku jeans yang dikenakannya. Wajah Grimmjow saat itu nampak tenang, namun pada kilatan matanya, Ichigo bisa melihat kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ia menelan ludah.

Selama ini Ichigo berhubungan dengan Grimmjow tanpa pernah memikirkan ke arah sini. Arah yang menurutnya terlalu jauh, "... Kau tidak mengatakan kalimat itu lebih dulu?" bisiknya.

Ia ingin mendengarnya.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Grimmjow. Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya dari ambang pintu dan berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo, membelai pipi pria yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut, "Kau harus mau menikah denganku, Ichi."

Ichigo mendengus pelan, dan tertawa kecil. Lamaran barusan terdengar begitu Grimmjow sekali. Ia menutup kedua matanya ketika menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar milik Grimmjow. Ia menggenggam lengan kekar kekasihnya dan menelengkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan leher sang kekasih, "Aku ingin bertemu seluruh keluargamu tanpa terkecuali, karena itu kita adakan di Jerman saja ya? Setelah itu kita ke Argentina."

Mengecup kening Ichigo, Grimmjow berbisik, "Setuju kalau kau mau mengenakan gaun pengantin." Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Ichigo memukul dadanya, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan rasa sakitnya dan hanya menikmati ekspresi cemberut _plus_ wajah yang merona merah milik Ichigo. "Aku serius."

"Terserah." jawab Ichigo ketus sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Ia kemudian mendekap tubuh Grimmjow dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang sampai kapan pun ia yakin akan terus membuatnya ketagihan. Karena bagi Ichigo, selamanya hanyalah Grimmjow.

.

**END**

.

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada semua orang yang selama ini selalu mendukung cerita ini! ^^ Jangan lupa berikan kesan terakhir kalian melalui tombol review di bawah ya~ ;)**


End file.
